Star Trek Republic Book One: Stranger In a Strange Land
by tbrown1994
Summary: A story of a new ship and crew...and a man on a journey to find himself. I'm an aspiring writer; most of what I've written is original; this story is more of a childhood dream come to life. Although I can't publish this, I would love any feedback to help me craft my other works. Good or bad...help me be a better writer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

David sat and watched in horror as the shuttle came to life outside. In a split second, it was engulfed in flames. Purple and red majestic lights flashed across its bow. The shuttle was left in flaming tatters.

"Raise shield and charge weapons!" bellowed the Captain. David took little notice of his orders for a moment, unable to peel away his eyes from the viewscreen.

"I gave you an order, Commander!"

Again the Captain's words didn't register for a moment. He began hearing his father's lecturing voice from when he was a child,

"The enemy won't give you time to blink. Don't give them that luxury either."

David quickly snapped out of his trance, fighting away his anxiety as much as humanly possible. His fingers danced over his console as his training took over.

"Aye, Sir."

David looked up again. The battered shuttle, little more than flames and a feint metallic structure, began drifting quickly into their path. David gulped and grasped his console tightly.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Shouted the Captain. David watched as it grew closer and closer. He was un-afraid of the physical danger. He hadn't even been caught off guard. But his anxiety was doing back-flips throughout his body.

The shuttle collided with their ship. Crewmates were flung fro their seats. Sparks rained down from above. David glanced around and saw the chaos erupt around him. And the chaos on the outside. Beautiful, but destructive lights on the outside. Each hit jostled him in his seat. The only consolation he took was the Captain, shouting orders in his deep, stern voice. His voice was commanding, and to David, almost slightly paternal.

"INTRUDER ALERT! DECK 5!" screamed the intercom. Without thinking, David jumped from his seat, nodding to the Captain as he approached the lift. He breathed a sigh of relief, leaving the chaotic bridge scene behind.

David tossed his phaser to the ground in frustration. His body and mind had become instruments for his rage. It absorbed and swallowed him whole as he plunged deeper into the chaotic mayhem surrounding him. There was no careful thought. No clumsy anticipations or pre-meditations. His clarity was instinctual, as if he'd done this a thousand times.

David grabbed the nearest intruder and belted them across what he assumed was its head, feeling none of the impact. Pure adrenaline ran through his veins. An uppercut, a jab. It was almost like a dance.

Bodies covered the floor, aliens and friend alike. A sea of red Starfleet uniforms surrounded him. Blasts of pure light back and forth through the corridor. David remained focused on his targets, occasionally acknowledging his subordinates. His father's stern voice had disappeared, replaced only by the clarity of the moment.

The intruders began collecting, like an army retreating. David paused, scanning their movements with his eyes. Their shots rang out less and less. Perplexed and puzzled, David grabbed a phaser from a fallen comrade.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered, keeping his phaser pistol locked on the now retreating enemy. The clarity was now fading, replaced with a forced calm. He could feel his anxiety slowly creeping back in.

"Moore to the bridge; the intruders are leaving. I think…" His men gave him perplexed looks, underneath their expressions of fear and anger.

"Hold your positions! Mitchell, Wong. You're with me!" barked David. Him and his men began slowly and cautiously pursuing the intruders. With each step, David's heart skipped a beat. His arms grew heavy, and his breathing quickened. The adrenaline surge no longer served his purpose, becoming more cumbersome by the minute. Their boots clicked on the deck plating, avoiding bodies.

They turned a corner, and Wong let out a gasp. The sight both sent terror and fury through David. He raised his phaser, but they were too late.

"They're taking them!" shouted Mitchell. David stared in horror where the enemy had stood just moments ago. Thoughts coupled with anxiety started churning through his head.

"You failed them," he heard his father's voice say. The word failure started swimming through him faster and faster. It beat like a drum. His head felt like it was going to explode. He had to fight back tears. Guilt began to swallow him. His stomach did back-flips.

"sir, what do we do now?" Wong words knocked David out of his trance. He glanced above the corridor, and was in mid sentence when the intercom rang out sharply.

"Bridge to Commander Moore! You'd better get up here!"

As the lift carried David to his destination, he could feel his heart sink. His anxiety grew more and more by the minute. His head felt heavy. He wanted to burst. He could sense something terrible, more terrible than anything else that had just transpired.

The lift opened to a fog of debris, sparks and mangled crewmen. David could see nothing clearly. As he entered the bridge, his anxiety swallowed him whole.

"Where's the Captain?" He asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to know the answer. The flight control officer turned to David.

"Dead, sir."

David gulped. He could hear his next question. And the next answer. But he didn't want to.

"Who's in command?" he slowly asked. His heart sank with the answer. Every feeling, every anxiety swallowed him whole, and left nothing.

With the poise and emotion of a man about to be hung, David took the Captain's Chair. He saw his reflection in the viewscreen. His father was staring back at him, that stern look in his eyes. David inspected the bridge…slowly. The Captain and first officer were dead. The ship took heavy damage. Part of the crew had been abducted. David gulped.

"Your orders, sir?" David paused, lost in his swirling thoughts and feelings. His father kept glaring back at him from the viewscreen.

"We're going to hunt them down."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Orion 5, a very alien world. Once a mining colony. A place of honest work. Honest ambition. Honest drive to do better. It had been settled first by the Orions 200 years ago. Then Humans came at the dawn of the fledgling Federation. Then aliens from across the quadrant flocked to the planet on the edge of known space.

The sky was dark and clouded with sulfur and any other known toxic fumes. The streets were littered with trash and toxic waste. Alien and Human alike scampered about like rodents. Mining equipment rusted and decayed, like a remainder of the failures of ambition. The streets were once packed with delightful and colorful shops. Now just a few remained.

David collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His breath was rapid. His eyes grew dim. He heard shouting. He heard screams. Aliens chanting in success. Aliens screaming at David.

"Stay down, Human!"

"Get up! GET UP!"

His body felt heavier by the second. The lights blinded him.

David wiped the blood from his mouth, and climbed to his feet. His opponent uttered something cocky. David paid no attention, but braced himself for more. His opponent belted him across the head, snapping David's neck the side, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain. Spittle mixed with blood projected from his mouth. His head throbbed with pain. His arms and legs felt like pure lead. His breathing was raspy, almost popcorn-esque. David's eyelids grew heavy, his vision drifting to near blindness.

Through the blood and sweat, he spotted a man he'd once known. A Human. Pitch black hair. Dark skin. Sensations of rage shot through him. For a moment, he filled David's world. The crowds, his opponent, his physical pain. All replaced by the sight of this man. And the anger brought on by his presence.

In a moment of pure adrenaline, David leapt to his feet and began pummeling his opponent with a ferociousness unmatched. Right jab, left hook, right uppercut. David circled, his opponent, the pain now gone.

His legs and arms took a life of their own. David drove the final blow to the alien's stomach, sending him hurdling backwards. He hit the ground and was out cold. David let out a sigh of relief. Glancing about, the man had disappeared into the crowds.

David, now fully clothed, winced as he sat down at the bar. The place was now deserted, except for a few who had stayed to drink themselves silly. He counted out the money he'd just received, indicating to the bartender his choice of beverage.

"Not a great idea," said a voice from behind. David turned, writhing in pain from every movement.

"To pick a fight with a Klingon." It was the man from before. David turned back to the bar in disgust.

"Yeah," he grumbled, paying him no attention. David lit a cigarette, and sipped his drink.

"I learned that the hard way too." Sitting down at the bar next to David, he indicated a long and vicious scar on his arm. David paid no mind of him.

The man spoke with a thick Hispanic accent, that of someone from northern Mexico. Every r rolled.

His upper lip was covered with a thick, black moustache, lined with gray hairs. His skin looked weathered and worn. But he spoke and carried himself with a professional dignity, quite unlike an of the other patrons.

"Your mother and sister send their regards,"

David didn't look over. He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Yup," he responded bitterly.

"They both miss you," he continued. For a moment, David softened. His became glassy.

"How are they?" he asked quietly.

"Your mother is straining to keep the old homestead together, but she's managing. Your sister got accepted to the University of Iowa."

"Well…good for her,"

David returned to his bitterness. The man ordered himself a drink.

"David…" he stammered. David glanced over with a slightly softer expression.

"I'm not here to argue with you,"

David set his drink down. He turned to face him, feigning an aggressive posture, but immediately softening at the man's eyes.

"I…you…" David paused, losing all composure. He sighed, putting out his cigarette.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Talk about what?"

The man turned away, taking a sip of his drink.

"God dammit, David. Don't give me that horse shit,"

"Here we go!"

David spun around. He lit another cigarette, returning to his drink. His expression hardened again, like a turtle retracting to its shell.

"You know," the man continued, softening his tone.

"You know what I'm going to say,"

"Here we go again. Good ol' Uncle Carl to the rescue. Still marching to the beat of dad's drum,"

Carl's expression hardened.

"I'm sick of hearing the same old regurgitated crap over and over. The old bastard is gone…and now you're trying to ram the same sh…"

Carl back-handed David across the face. The connection made a loud and unpleasant smack. David flung to the ground, wincing on impact. He leapt to his feet, wiping blood from his lip.

"Uh huh," he said bitterly…and began for the door.

"I'm trying to help you!" Carl shouted, following David into the streets. David kept his back to him.

"I want to help you!"

"The hell do you even know!? You think you can march up and say "Hi David. Forget everything from before. Let's be friends…"

"I didn't come to bring you back,"

David stopped and turned around. He looked Carl dead in the eyes.

"Then why the hell did you come?"

Carl paused, staring David down as equally intense for a moment. It was as though the two spoke to each other through their stares. As if all their feelings leapt out through their eyes.

Carl turned away, retrieving two fat cigars from his pocket, handing one to David. He lit them, and looked at the streets.

It was dark, with a greenish hue. Drunken aliens were fighting. Two were conducting what looked like shady business. Clouds of vapor swallowed the whole scene.

"David, I care about you. As if you were my own son,"

David softened, remaining silent.

"You're so much like him," he trailed off, thoughtfully.

"I'm nothing like him!"

Carl turned his back to David, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Did he ever tell you…he never wanted to join Starfleet,"

"No…" David stammered.

"He wanted to be a historian," Carl continued, chuckling to himself. "But your grandfather would have none of it."

"Okay…" David again feigned an aggressive posture.

"David…" Carl said, facing David.

"I came here for you. I'm not here to argue or to force you to come home. I'm not here to yell or ram anything down your throat," he paused, sighing.

"God dammit, David. Look at yourself. Look at this place. Is this really what you want?"

"Yes…" David stammered. Carl's eyes narrowed, piercing a glare through David.

"I've covered your ass up until this point. You got away on Rigel 4 because I was watching…"

"I don't need you to baby me or protect me. I can take care of myself."

David began walking away. Carl stood still.

"David…I CAN'T protect you anymore. I CAN'T bail you out next time you go looking for trouble!"

"Good!" David shouted over his shoulder.

Carl ran up to David…grabbing him by the shoulder.

"David," he said, an inch from his face. "I want you to do something with yourself. Not for me. Not for him. Not for your mother. But for yourself. You're better than this. Robbing banks. Dealing narcotics. Fighting in bars for money. You deserve way better than this."

David stared him down again, this time his shell of anger completely gone. David turned and walked away, hiding the tear streaming down his chin. Carl did not follow.

David spent the next month doing nothing. He didn't drink. He didn't fight in the bars. He didn't talk to anyone…anywhere. He just walked around the city, wallowing in his own frustration. A couple of his…"associates"…tried to contact him.

"Come on, David," they would persist. "This is the chance of a life-time."

But David didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Not on Orion 5. Certainly not with his…"associates".

He felt like an imposter whose mask had been stripped away.

Every time he walked by the bar, he would see someone fighting. Or someone keel over. A wave of disgust would wash over him. All he could see was Uncle Carl's face. Hear his words echo through his head.

One night, David returned from a day of drifting around the city. He climbed the stairs of his seedy apartment complex. His place was just a shambled room with a bed, a toilet and an oven.

He dropped his key on the counter and flopped on the bed, sliding his boots off. Bugs crawled everywhere. Before they didn't bother him…but now they made him nauseous.

David was about to doze off, when he noticed a blinking light on his computer terminal. For a moment, he wanted to ignore it and fall into a deep sleep. But thoughts started creeping into his head. Thoughts of who it might be. He tried to fight them off, but they were too strong.

Before he knew it…his feet were on the floor, making their way over.

It was his mother.

David played the message. Feelings started to flood over him like a tidal wave. He tried to hold them in…but tears started streaming down his face.

As if he could run away, he threw his boots on and left as fast as he could.

"Dammit, Carl," he muttered under his breath. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Anywhere. Nowhere. His lungs were burning. But he kept running faster and faster.

David finally collapsed. He'd been running for an eternity, it felt like. His legs were like jelly. He couldn't breath.

David had collapsed by the harbor, where people could look out at the ocean. It was polluted…so polluted it was dark and slimy green. But it was still pretty, especially at dawn.

David stood there, gasping for breath.

He looked at the green water and intruding sunlight up above, poking out from the poisonous, foggy atmosphere. He'd been running all night. He couldn't run anymore. In that moment, he exactly what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 2

8

Chapter 2

It was summer. The corn was growing. The ziccata's were chirping. The weather was unbearably hot.

Sweat dripped down David's face in buckets as he looked on down the long dirt road.

He had perched himself on an old fishing dock over-looking the crystal-blue river. He sat there and stared into the water, ever so often glancing down the road. With each look…he would let out a long sigh.

David looked down at his hands, then his feet. Back up at his hands again. He would have lit a cigarette, but in the heat of the moment had sworn to quit when he left Orion. He also had spent all of his money on his ticket.

David feigned getting up several times to finish his journey, but each time he did…memories of the past flashed before him. He just sat there…. staring at his reflection in the water. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. His dark brown hair…just like…

David winced in disgust.

After staring at the water for what felt like hours, David rose to his feet. He brushed himself off, grabbed his bag of a few pieces of clothing and turned towards the road.

He stood there for several minutes…looking up and down the road.

After looking at his feet again…he finally resumed his journey.

She was in the kitchen when she heard the knock at the door. She was hard at work preparing dinner, mashing potatoes and regularly checking her roast chicken. It was when she was in the middle of seasoning her gravy, that she heard the light tapping. She looked down at her handiwork, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Karen! Can you come help me? Someone's at the door!"

She maneuvered herself towards the front foyer. She quickly wiped her hands on her dusty apron. She grasped the handle…pausing for a second when she saw the outline that looked very familiar. She shook herself as if to brush off the intruding thoughts…and threw the door open.

"This better be important! I'm in the middle of cooking…"

She was speechless. For a moment she stood there just staring through the door…as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Mom,"

"DAVID!"

She grabbed him with an iron-tight grip and began squeezing and kissing him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mom. I…" David squeezed out.

"Shush, David! I'm so happy to see you home and safe!" she said through tears.

David let the discomfort melt away and embraced his mother.

"Karen! Karen…come here! Its your brother! He's home!"

David's mother relaxed her grip and let him go. They faced each other…looking each other in the eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." She was still bawling. David tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," David held back his tears. He WAS the only man present.

Karen walked in the doorway, a sullen look on her face. She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. She and David made eye contact…the room filling with tension.

"David," she said bitterly.

David's face remained un-changed, hardened and bitter by her presence. The two stared each other down for a moment, before David broke eye contact.

His stomach began rumbling; he hadn't eaten for days.

"Something smells good."

"That's what you need! Some nice home-cooking!" his mother exclaimed.

The three ate dinner together, David's mother sparing him no details of everything that had happened since he'd left. She talked of the farm, of the weather in Kansas. She talked of her little projects and hobbies; she talked of her friends, his friends and everyone in between. As for herself, she remained tight-lipped.

David and Karen ate mostly in an uncomfortable silence, taking great pains to avoid eye-contact. Little was said by either of them.

Each time his mother asked him what he'd been up to, David gave very vague responses.

"This and that," he would say. His mother did not probe too much. She would just return to over-loading him with small talk.

After dinner, Karen went to town to spend time with friends, leaving David and his mother to take care of the dishes. David didn't mind…the familiarity of his old duties were comforting.

It was when David was in the middle of cleaning his plate…that his mother broached the subject.

"Why can't you too get along?" his mother asked, scrubbing out a glass.

David was silent for a moment…slightly caught off guard.

"Uhmm…" he said…unsure of what to say.

"It breaks my heart that even now, the two of you won't just be friends," she continued.

David felt a twinge of resentment building in him.

"Mom," he said. "Drop it."

He continued washing. She paused, folding her arms and turning towards him. She gave him a stern look.

"Now there's no good reason that you two shouldn't get along. You're my children…and I want you two to be friends!"

David stopped washing. He sighed…and leaned over the counter for a minute. His choice of words was screaming in his head. His resentment doubled.

"Mom," he said. Turning towards her. "I'm a grown man."

"I know you're a grown man," she spat back. "But that doesn't give you the right to disobey me!"

David looked at her for a brief instant. He had to fight his old instincts away. His eyes darted to the door; he had to fight the impulse to run.

"Mom, I know you mean well. But this is something we have to work out."

David's face softened. His mother glared, turned and walked out of the room. David stood there…overcome with old anger and regret.

After David finished the dishes…he tiptoed out the screen door into the fresh night air. He perched himself on the front steps for a while…gazing around his childhood home.

The front steps reminded him of the time his mother caught he and Karen doodling with paint; he remembered reading books underneath the oak tree on their front lawn just a few years before his father passed away. One…time he caught David.

" _Boy! Put that book down and do something productive!"_

David cringed a little.

He leaned back on his elbows…looking out past the dirt road that passed their farm. A large open field sat smack-dab between two neighboring cornfields. The grasses had grown to about waist height; a collection of trees bordered it on the right.

A small creature was frolicking on one of the trees…closest to David. The cool breezes blew the grass this way and that…making the whole scene a bit picturesque.

David's attention returned to the front-yard; the old, winding dirt path caught his eye. It stretched from the house to the big, red barn that sat at the far right corner of their property.

David slowly rose to his feet…filled with excited nostalgia. He followed the path to the barn…breathing in the fresh air and listening to the satisfying crunch of the gravel under his boots.

He reached the barn door…and grasped the rusty metal handle. The door struggled to open…sealed shut with age. He applied a bit of pressure…and a small opening appeared.

David slipped inside…fumbling for the light switch just to the left of the door.

The light glowed dimly…revealing the interior. To the left of the door was a workbench lining one wall; it was covered in tools and supplies. Opposite the bench…was the storage section. When the barn was actually used…the entire bottom floor had been a container for hay. A ladder by the door lead to the top section…where farmers would pitch hay out or pack it in.

Nowadays…his mother used it for storage. Farmer's hadn't used horses to plow fields since the twentieth century.

It had been something else for David though.

Dangling from one of the rafters on the far side of the room hung an old leather punching bag.

David grinned at the sight of it.

"She kept it,"

David moved in closer for a better look.

She was ages old; she was covered in duct tape to hide the endless rips and tears. She wasn't big either; only about seventy pounds. But David had fallen in love with her the moment he found her in a pawnshop when he was nine.

The rope holding her up was brittle and worn from age; he remembered hanging it himself with his small, child hands. She was covered in a thick layer of dust from the lack of use.

David popped a couple of jabs and straights; he favored his left side…even though he was right-handed.

He glanced around the barn; he spotted them lying on the far corner of the bench, tucked behind a two by four.

A big smile spread across his face as he retrieved them.

His old gloves.

They were just as worn as the bag.

But they were beautiful.

Left jab…right straight. Right hook to the body…right hook to the head. Duck and work in. Fake left jab…right hook and left uppercut.

David hadn't run drills or worked on combos in ages; his foot work and technique had become sloppy fighting free-style.

He'd almost forgotten what it was like to train; when he was younger…he'd spent hours and hours in that barn perfecting his left upper cut or his bobs and weaves. He felt so careless and free when he was nose to nose with the leather. Nothing else in the word existed except him and that bag…for a while anyway.

David threw a couple of piercing uppercuts; the chain connecting to rope made that satisfying chink sound when it was hit properly.

 _"Your technique is sloppy,"_

David heard his father's voice in the back of his head. He tried to ignore it.

David threw another couple of solid hooks; he ducked, leaned in with his left leg and pummeled the center of the bag with both arms. The sound of the leather gave him a familiar calm.

 _"Your footwork is off! I could knock you right over!"_

David started hitting the bag harder and harder. He picked his pace up and started flying through combos.

 _"You suck at this…go do something productive! Like studying! You're grades are dropping, boy!"_

David could see his father's face…clear as day. He remembered the last time he was there…alive. He'd stood there in the doorway…scowling at David with that smug, self-righteous face of his. He could hear the words in his head.

 _"You're trash! You're a good for nothing lump! You've always got your damn head in the clouds! I doubt you'll graduate…god forbid you ever actually got the privilege to serve! When you're eighteen I want you gone…do you hear me?!"_

That was the last thing David's father ever said to him.

David flew into a frenzy.

His arms and knuckles had a mind of their own…pummeling the bag with rapid and ferocious force.

The rope snapped…the bag toppled to the ground with a crash.

David sat there on his fallen bag for some time…wheezing and spewing on his own bitterness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A group of young men cloistered around on a grassy yard. The sun had just set; the young men shivered as they waited in anticipation.

"He's not going to do it,"

A few of them chuckled; one of them lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Dickie's gonna croak," he whispered.

About twenty feet away stood a large building; the windows were busted out. Weeds had grown along the walls. Garbage was littered around…from beer cans to papers. Graffiti covered the walls.

About ten feet in front of the building…sat a sign that read "Keep Out,"

"I've got a mid-term paper to write…he'd better hurry up,"

"What class?"

"English. My teacher assigned us an essay on the Grapes of Wrath,"

The young man took another drag of his cigarette; his eyes were locked on the front door of the building.

"Its due tomorrow…I can't believe I let you guys drag me out here,"

The young man sat on the ledge of the abandoned pool. The pool was filled with garbage…broken beer bottles; papers and a couple of tires.

In his hand…was a can of spray paint. He stared at it in his hand…ever so often glancing up at the bottom of the pool.

The young man sighed…glancing around the room; it was as decrepit and decayed as the exterior of the building. The only light was a crack of moonlight that penetrated a window high up into the ceiling.

The whole room sent a chill up his spine.

He pressed the cap of the can a few times; quick sprits of paint.

He sighed…setting it down next to him…clasping his hands together in his lap.

His eyes drifted to the bottom of the pool; he fixed them on an army of ants marching out of a crack. Clods of dirt protruded from the opening.

A gust of wind beat at one of the outer doors of the complex; one of the walls creaked slightly.

The young man froze; his eyes filled with terror.

He tried to push his frightful thoughts and theories to the back of his mind.

He did his best not to make a sound.

He heard himself let out a breath; he controlled his breathing to a point that it was silent.

He slowly moved his head over his surroundings; he saw nothing.

He slowly rose to his feet…then darted for the door in the corner of his eye.

"He's coming!" shouted the young man with his cigarette.

"Did he do it?"

"Dickie…did you do it?"

Dickie shot down the grassy lawn with all the strength in his legs. By the time he reached the group…he was gasping for air and dripping in sweat. He leaned over…propping up on his knees.

"He didn't do it, did he?"

"Dickie, you're a pussy,"

"Of course I did it, you assholes!" he wheezed out through gasps.

A few of them started chuckling.

"Its after midnight…I'm gonna dip,"

The young man with the cigarette held up his hand.

"Hold on," he said. He turned to Dickie. "I want to see it."

Dickie looked him in the eyes for a couple seconds. His skin turned slightly pale.

"Uhmm…"

"Show me,"

Dickie looked down at the ground…smooshing a leaf with his foot.

"Didn't think so,"

The group of men started walking away. They all chuckled and laughed. Dickie's faced turned from embarrassed to angry in a split-second.

"I've got better things to do than fool around with you punks!"

The whole group stopped.

Dickie gulped; the young man the cigarette turned and looked Dickie straight in the eye.

The next thing he remembered…was laying on his face in the dirt.

Dickie slowly sauntered up the sidewalk next to his house. He gently lifted the latch of the chain-link fence…then placed it back down. He tip-toed up onto the back deck…and slipped inside the un-locked door.

He quietly passed through the kitchen into the den; his room was adjoining.

He didn't notice his father sitting on the couch watching a velocity game.

"Where ya been?"

Dickie froze; he slowly turned towards his father.

"Hangin out with friends,"

His father didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"It's a school night; I don't want you to leave again."

Dickie nodded quietly.

"Where'd you get that black eye?"

Dickie was quiet for a moment. He thought about what to say. He wanted to tell him the truth; but he couldn't bring himself to.

"I got into a fight,"

"Did you win?"

Dickie chewed his lip. He didn't want his father to yell at him.

"Yeah," he lied.

His father glanced up for a second.

"Good boy. There's beer in the fridge if you want one,"

Dickie nodded again. He slipped into his room.

Dickie tried to be angry; he wanted to be angry.

He hit his pillows…he played some violent music.

But eventually…he sat on the edge of his bed and broke down crying.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David sat on the little dock from before; the sun hung low…preparing to disappear over the horizon. The heat was tame; warm…but depleted by the lack of sunlight.

The only sound that could be heard was the slight lapping of the water against the wood and the bank…and the croaking of frogs.

In his right hand was a small and aged fishing pole; dangling over the side of the dock was a line embedded in the water.

In his left was a book…a science fiction novel of the twentieth century.

David chuckled at the inconsistencies; the human's of the past had such strange ideas of what the future would look like.

David glanced over his left shoulder; he heard a sound from dirt road up ahead.

He shook it off after a moment…returning to his reading.

" _I hesitated — and suddenly realized that, if I didn't take a swing at it, I would wonder all my life whether I was anything but the boss's son. "I'm going to chance it."_

David read the words on the page; he turned them over in his head for a moment. They carried an emotion; he knew they had some relevance. But he didn't know what. After a few minutes…they faded away into the back of his mind. Locked away for another day…another time.

David heard the sound again; it was much closer. It was the sound of boots crunching gravel.

He looked over the page he was on for a moment…glancing over the words…not processing any of them.

He glanced over his shoulder again…and spotted the image of a man approaching him.

"David!?" they shouted. David said nothing. He watched them carefully as they approached.

The closer they got…he started to recognize them.

"Ed…?"

Ed sauntered over to the dock…leaning on one of the wooden posts. The two grinned at each other mildly.

"Heard you were back in town,"

David nodded.

"Came back six months ago; how've you been?"

Ed looked out onto the water.

"Eh…could be better. Could be worse,"

David looked down at his book; he gently closed it and set it down.

"Heard you joined,"

Ed nodded his head. He hunched down and took a seat next to David.

"Yeah…I mean…figured might as well,"

David chuckled a little.

"Same old Ed. Those professors running circles around you?"

"Yeah…I'm swamped. Four classes devoted to legal and philosophy are required."

"That sounds like a nightmare,"

"That's on top of my core stuff,"

David cringed. He made a face.

"To hell with that,"

The men sat in silence for a moment.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

David looked down at his hands. His eyes darted to a frog nestling on a lily-pad.

"No," he said quietly.

"Are you going to go to school?"

"I don't know," David said with the same tone.

Ed grimaced a little. He quietly nodded his head.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Ed!"

David got to his feet. He grabbed a stone and tossed it into the water. Ed's expression changed to discomfort.

"I'm sorry. Everyone keeps asking me."

"Because they care about you, big guy."

David sighed and turned to Ed.

"I honestly don't give a damn…I was just curious,"

David grinned.

"Ed…I've missed talking to you,"

Ed got to his feet and leaned on the wooden post again.

"I've missed talking to you too, to be honest,"

The two men turned to the water.

"You still seeing Helen?"

Ed nodded again.

"Yeahhhh…."

"You doin' okay?"

"Yeahhhh…I mean its kind of complicated right now. She's off in Berlin studying biology. We have no idea how its going to work when I graduate,"

David nodded solemnly.

"I understand,"

Ed flipped his communicator open to check the time…then flipped it shut.

"I'd better shove off…I got things to do. Dinner tonight?"

"You bet,"

Ed turned and started sauntering away. David watched him for a moment.

"Ed,"

Ed paused.

"Yeah?" he called out…glancing over his shoulder.

David's eyes were fixed on the Starfleet emblem on Ed's communicator. The image invoked an emotion in David…one that he didn't understand.

"I…" he stopped himself.

Ed furrowed his brow in confusion; David shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll see ya later,"

"Kay kay,"

Karen sat on the front porch…sipping a glass of iced tea. She had a novel in her hand; but her eyes seemed to be focused on the front yard. Her eyes bounced from object to object…no real focus on any of it.

Just up the dirt road…she spotted the outline of her brother…carrying his fishing pole. His shoulders were slouched forward in a care-less fashion; his eyes walked the ground as he walked.

He turned and marched up their dirt driveway…the fishing pole slipping off his shoulder a bit. He pumped his upper-body upwards to catch it and slip it back into place.

Karen frowned slightly as he approached.

He hopped up the steps…spotting her as he jumped.

"Karen," he groaned.

She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Is mom around?"

She opened up her book and fixed her eyes on the first line on the page.

"I asked you a question,"

Karen groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"No!"

A look of frustration crossed his face.

"Where…"

"I don't know! I'm not your secretary!"

David's look of frustration turned into a glare.

"Seriously?"

Karen glanced up at him.

"What?"

David could feel his blood boil a bit. He glanced around in an irritated fashion…then headed for the front door.

He paused with his hand on the handle. Karen glanced up at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"What?" she said with a look of disgust.

In a split-second…David was within inches of her face. He snatched the book out of her hand and tossed over the porch.

"What the hell!?"

"You've been acting like a total brat since I got back. Not even the slightest attempt at being civil or sympathetic. What is your problem?"

Karen stared daggers at him.

"Go get my book, you ass," she snarled through gritted teeth.

David stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Go get it," she repeated.

David locked eyes with her…not making the slightest sound or movement. After a few minutes…she huffed and got up to grab it herself.

"Leave me alone,"

On her return…David grabbed her by the arm. She struggled to get free…to no avail.

"Let me go!"

His stare pierced her. After a moment…she stopped struggling.

"What the hell did you want me to say 'its so great to see you, David. I'm so happy you're home, David." She snarled.

"That's exactly my point. You've hardly said five words to me in the last six months!"

Karen flashed a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry if I haven't made the 'Prodigal Son' feel more at home. Maybe I should make your bed for your or make a nice home-cooked meal. Better yet…I'll give you a back massage and ramble on how happy I am that you're safe,"

"Is that it? You're just bitter that I left?"

Karen glared and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so conceited. You got all huffy and stormed off when you finally had the chance. Had you even stopped to consider what it did to Mom?"

David's face turned slightly soft.

"She never said anything to me,"

"Of course she wouldn't! Mom is like a stone statute when it comes to her feelings! Mom was a mess after Dad died. But you never stopped to even consider her."

David was silent. He let Karen's arm slip out of his hand.

"All our childhood all you cared about was your bitter little rivalry with Dad! Guess who always got stuck taking care of everyone and watching after Mom while you had you're stupid little hissy fits!"

David snarled.

"That's easy for you to say! Dad loved you!"

"You're an idiot! You hardly even knew him!"

"That's right!" he shouted. "He was never even here!"

"You wanna the truth…dear old brother!? You've spent you're life being bitter at people who loved you because it just wasn't good enough. Dad tried to guide you but wasn't good enough. Mom throws her love at you bit it wasn't good enough. And I was ALWAYS the one left to clean up your GOD DAMN MESS!"

David was silent; Karen headed for the front door.

"Karen…I came here to make things right." He whispered.

"It doesn't work like that," she spat.

Karen left. David stood there for a long while…turning her words over and over again.

 _"Maybe it is too late,"_ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

4

Chapter 5

He sat on the cold dirt floor…watching the insects crawl in and out of the cracks in the wall. The walls were a pitch black; the only light was a crack protruding from underneath the door.

He clutched at the ground…feeling the dirt between his fingers.

He listened to his breaths…one by one. Thirty-five, thirty-six.

The monotony soothed him. It kept his mind at ease.

He hadn't spoken to anyone in what felt like years.

The day marks on the ground lied; there were three-hundred and twenty.

He knew he'd been in there for a life-time.

He could hear the screams of other inmates; shrieks of terror or pain.

Many of them had just lost their minds…or had never had them to begin with.

The guards seldom came by.

If they came by…he could talk to them.

Ask them what they thought of the colony of insects.

If they talked to them…liked they talked to him.

He could hear footsteps down the hall; they pitter-pattered slowly in his direction with the delicacy of a brute.

"Perhaps they've finally remembered you," one of the insects said.

"I hope so," he whispered.

The pitter-patter stopped in front of his door. He could hear the metallic clicking of the key turning in its hole.

"More friends," he said to himself.

The door slid open…blinding him with light.

In stepped a guard…weapon in one hand.

Another guard pushed in a metal contraption meant for restraint.

He looked up at both of them. He smiled.

"Have you met my friends?" he said pointing to the insects.

The two guards cackled.

The guards wheeled him into a large room. It was mostly empty…and cavernous. They pushed him out to a ledge over-looking a pit below. Up above…on another ledge…stood three people dressed in ceremonial garb. Their faces were stone-solid…and expressionless.

"General Lo-Chem…you've been brought before this tribunal to face the charges of kidnapping, performing ghastly and un-ethical experiments on your own men, and conspiracy to commit treason. How do you plead to these charges?"

He smiled.

"Not guilty,"

"Do you have evidence to support your claim?"

"No,"

He chuckled. The judges looked perplexed.

"General…are you not taking this proceeding seriously?"

The General's expression changed from happy to solemn.

"I take these proceedings very seriously. It is you who I do not take seriously."

The judges frowned and briefly whispered to themselves.

"General…you are facing very serious charges. I suggest you show some humility to this council…"

"It is this very council that is treasonous! I've devoted my life to protecting my people at all cost…but you. You destroy my work and undermine everything I have accomplished!"

The council was silent for a moment.

"General…how do you plead to these charges?"

He paused…shooting each judge a look.

"My grandfather fought to protect this council. He laid down his life in the war with our blood rivals. As did my father. All I sought to do was the same. I wanted us to be ready. I wanted us…to be prepared!"

"You will address this council properly. Or we shall skip these proceedings!"

"This new race! This intergalactic society is a threat to everything we hold dear! Everything that we are! They have already fought every major power in their region of space…within a matter of decades! We must be ready! It won't be long before they discover us! Before they discover our side of the galaxy!"

"All we hear is the ramblings of a crazy man. We've made no direct contact with these people. They have not even had the chance to show any act of aggression. General…you are guilty of violating basic civilized rights. This council deems you to be a danger to yourself and others.

"This council finds you guilty of all charges. We hereby sentence you to life imprisonment."

The guards started wheeling the General away.

"You are dooming us all! They will come! On that day you will say to yourselves 'We should have listened to the General!' They will come! The Federation will come!"


	7. Chapter 6

8

Chapter 6

David was in the fields…shucking corn by hand. It was harvest season…over a year after he'd returned home.

He made quick work of each ear, plucking and ripping its husks, over and over, almost like a trance. It was so monotonous. He'd loved doing it as a small child…but it had long since lost its magic.

"David!" his mother called from the house. David was in the middle of slicing another ear of corn. Pausing…he tossed the ear on the ground.

Brushing himself off, he headed for the house. His mother stood on the front steps with several glasses of thirst-quenching lemonade.

David grabbed one and gulped the ice-cold nectar down, brushing away the sweat from his brow.

"Would you be a dear and run an errand for me?"

David grumbled a response.

Taking off his gloves…he headed for the barn, where he stashed his old hover-cycle.

David took the long way to town, enjoying his brief moment of freedom from the monotonous work. He took the winding back-roads, feeling the power of his cycle beneath his hands.

The wind whipped through his hair as he went faster and faster. He could feel his adrenaline pumping…and he only wanted it to pump faster.

He swerved around other people and small creatures frolicking in his path. David paid no attention to them…barely missing each and every one of them.

David arrived in town, quickly stashing his cycle away. He glanced about…taking in the sights. Ancient buildings running side-by-side…left standing from centuries ago.

Hundreds of people went in out and out of the shops; folks at and laughed at the cafes; some chitchatting; others just walking along the sidewalks.

The clutter made David's stomach turn.

As he walked…David took great pains to avoid eye contact. He would look at the ground. Or his shoes…or look past whoever passed him.

Without realizing it…David found himself standing in front of a local bar. It was quite old and decayed…another hold-over from centuries ago. He stood there for several minutes…gazing at the front door. He felt a brief rush of excitement…and a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

David took a step forward; his excitement grew. And the guilt as well.

He put his hand on the door knob…freezing in that moment. He began contemplating his choice. The guilt began to grow more and more.

A patron from the bar stumbled out the door…brushing David roughly to the side. The gesture was enough to make David's feelings subside for a moment.

David quietly slipped into the establishment. The lighting was very dim; everything was grimy. There was only a handful of people; men who looked like they hadn't bathed in months. They stunk even worse.

David slid onto a bar-stool gingerly…laying his hands down on the sticky surface in front of him. His eyes darted back and forth throughout the room…carefully avoiding eye-contact.

"What'll it be, son?"

The bar tender looked equally decrepit; his teeth were a putrid-yellow. His skin looked like water-damaged leather; and his eyes were half-way sunken into his skull. The sight of him made David's stomach turn.

"I'll have a whiskey," David said softly, his eyes on the bar table. The bar tender grunted a bit.

"Kid…you'll have to speak up," he groaned. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

David spotted an old man in the corner. He was probably well over sixty; he was fat and filthy like the rest. What caught David's eye was the look on the man's face. Or lack thereof. It was completely vacant. Not an ounce of emotion. His eyes looked almost empty…as if someone had taken a melon peeler and scooped them right out. He couldn't take his eyes off him. David just sat there…staring back into the man's empty eyes. The sight of him sent shivers down his spine.

"Kid!"

David slowly peeled his eyes away…and turned back to the bar tender. With a sweeping gaze he inspected the room again. He could hear the bartender grumbling something in an irritated tone…but to David it was just white noise. The guilt started flooding back…drowning him in painful feelings. He could feel his legs shaking. His knuckles started tightening and growing pale.

In a swift but gentle movement…David got to his feet. He headed towards the door…taking one last look back. The bar tender was shouting something angrily at him.

Like a canvas being doused in water…the whole scene washed away in a blur.

David found himself walking again…just like he used to. He passed the myriad of shops; the cafes buzzing with unique aliens and humans; the sounds of footsteps and shouting, chit chatting about this and that. A box filled with assorted fruits flew from a shop-owners hands into David's path; he didn't acknowledge or seem to notice. He kept his eyes on the ground…watching each tile of concrete…cracked and worn from hundreds of years, possibly millions of feet plodding upon it. Each tile he became more and more consumed with every line and contour.

As the sidewalk ended…David stood there for a moment. He gazed at the curb for what felt like hours. Each second passing he felt more and more frantic.

David finally took a seat; he out-stretched his legs into the weathered street…left-over from an era booming with combustion-engines. He felt the rough concrete on his rear-end: cold and ragged.

When David looked upwards…he discovered he'd made his way to the out-skirts of town. The sun was setting…and he could see the dirt-road out-stretch for miles. A man was walking silently…carrying a bundle under his arm. A small shuttle was passing over-head.

"Kinda pretty…isn't it?"

David slowly turned; an older woman was hovering a few feet away. She had a kind face…very friendly.

"Yeah," David uttered softly. He turned back to the sunset.

"I just love this spot…the fields against the majestic dusk always make me feel sort of at peace,"

David nodded silently.

"My husband and I run a little antique store just around the corner…I rarely miss it. He doesn't really understand," she laughed a little. David forced a small laugh.

David spotted a farmer hauling bales of hay off in the distance; he'd done so himself hundreds of times. Every time he had…he'd felt morose. Seeing someone else doing put him at an odd ease.

"I grew a few miles out of town…and have never seen this,"

"Its amazing what you discover when you're not looking. Hell, I've misplaced my shop-key a hundred times. It always seems to turn up when I stop looking,"

David let the words wash over him.

"I guess I never really thought I would appreciate anything about this place,"

David turned to look at her again. She smiled and nodded.

"I didn't either. Not at first. I'm not from here. I met my husband on vacation; he wanted to live in his hometown,"

She sighed. She started fiddling with a set of keys.

"I hated this place at first; I was used to the immaculate and contained of the Lunar colony. But the dirt and the fresh really grew on me,"

She started to turn and head in the opposite direction.

"It was nice talking to you…?"

"David! It was nice talking to you too,"

David turned back to the beautiful reds and yellows. He exhaled slowly; he felt an inner-peace he'd never felt before.

David's mother was hard at work in the kitchen; douse the potato in a basin of cold water; peel the skin away. One after another. She remained focused and steadfast with each segment of her project. Steam bubbled from a pot set upon the stove; warmth and delicious smells wafted from the black and white door of the oven. The radio boomed a voice in the background.

"…Thursday were looking at forty degrees and seventy percent chance of rainfall…"

David's mother nodded in approval. She finished peeling her potatoes…plopping them one at a time in the bubbling pot on the stove. She briefly pulled the oven door open…checking the progress of her creation.

Rap rap rap!

There was a knock at the door.

David's mother glanced in the general direction of the front foyer with a slightly irritated look in her eyes.

"Just a moment," she bellowed.

She quickly peeked under a piece of cloth laying atop a metal cooking tray. She slightly groaned…then doused her hands in colder water in the sink.

David's mother flung the door open. A look of solemn concern crossed her face.

It was Uncle Carl.

"How's the season looking?" Carl asked. He and David's mother sat on the porch…sipping frosty glasses of lemonade.

"Its been quite hot," she said quietly. "But we're expecting rainfall."

Carl nodded. He took a small sip of his lemonade.

"Karen leaving this fall?"

David's mother was quiet for a moment. She took a nice long gulp of her lemonade…then balanced it on her knee with her hand.

"Yes," she replied. "She's very excited."

"Good," he said. "She's a bright young girl."

The two sat quietly for several minutes…neither exchanging glances. Off in the distance…the crunch of corn stalks being harvested could be heard.

"I…I never had a chance to thank you…" David's mother began…almost whispering. Her eyes fell to the floor as she spoke.

Carl held up his hand in a pausing motion; he took another small sip of lemonade.

"Kara," he spoke gently but firmly. "I want to talk to him."

Kara said nothing; her eyes meandered over the dusty porch floor. She twisted her glass between her thumb, index and middle finger in a circular pattern.

"He'll be back soon," she whispered.

A small tear formed in the corner of her eye; she quickly hid it and wiped it away.

She rose to her feet…delicately setting her glass down on the wooden ledge surrounding the porch.

"I have things to do," she said heading for the door. "You can wait for him as long as you like."

Carl rose to his feet…setting his glass down and pointing a finger up at the sky.

"Kara," he breathed gently.

Kara glanced over her shoulder…her eyes on the ground. A look of discomfort filled Carl's face. He sighed…taking his seat again.

"I'll wait here for him,"


	8. Chapter 7

5

Chapter 7

Dickie sat in the auditorium…filled with dough-faced youths. Each of his peers was dressed in the same attire; a long black robe…and the classic flat, four-cornered hat.

Dickie watched the speaker; he stood at a podium at the front of the huge group.

"In these exciting times…I encourage each and every one of you to…"

He rambled on and on in such a manner; Dickie only half-listened.

His attention was split.

He could hear the murmurs and whispers of others; one girl complaining about a broken nail; a boy rambling about how Jessica such and such was going to be at the party.

Dickie's legs twitched nervously; he could feel perspiration slide down his face.

He glanced over his shoulder at the crowds of people; he tried to push the nauseous feelings to the back of his mind.

He scanned the audience with eyes…though not thoroughly. He felt a pull to re-focus his attention on the podium.

"I'd like to thank every one of you for giving me the opportunity to come here and speak to you tonight…"

Dickie's eyes focused on one of the secretaries pulling out a box filled with small black squares. He quickly swiped another glance at the audience...a small feeling of dread wash over him.

"And with that…I present to you the class of 2267!"

Dickie's hands began trembling as he watched one student after another rise and receive on of the black squares. One by one…the names got closer and closer to his.

"George Rivera…Mara Seely…"

Dickie's sweat sent shivers throughout his body. The anxiety tightened his muscles in his arms and legs.

"Richard Stern…"

Dickie froze. His body rose…but his mind was a cloud. His stomach took a dive; everything was a blur.

Dickie approached the podium…and blearily remembered shaking someone's hand.

His eyes darted to the crowd as a black square was thrust into the palm of his hand; Dickie felt shattered.

His father was nowhere to be seen.

Dickie quietly rose the steps of the porch; his face was to the ground. His expression-less face hid his disappointment.

He clamored through the front door…dropping the black square on the kitchen table.

He slowly marched into the den.

His father was passed out on the couch.

Dickie stood there for awhile…staring at his drunken father.

His eyes were red…but he held in the waterworks.

His sullen face turned to a sneer.

He threw the robe onto the ground…and left the way he came.

Dickie's father came to after several hours had passed. His eyes slowly drifted open.

He wiped the fatigue from his eyes and drool from his mouth; he glanced the room…noticing a crack of sunlight through the blinds.

He brushed the empty cans of beer off his lap.

He slowly staggered to his feet…letting out a loud belch and scratched his behind.

He slowly limped to the kitchen…grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the sink.

Out of the corner of his eye…he spotted the black square.

He staggered back to the living room…stepping on Dickie's robes.

He furrowed his brow in confusion; he knelt down and grabbed the robes.

"Oh yeah…" he said to himself chuckling.

He returned to the kitchen…opening the black square.

On it…in bold, black letters, read:

 **4.0**

 **Top 10%**

He made no expression; he simply dropped it on the floor and returned to the den.

"Kid probably thinks he's all that," he muttered to himself.

Dickie strolled along the streets of downtown; his eyes kept to his feet as he walked.

He didn't walk in any specific pattern; he wasn't going to any specific destination.

He simply walked.

He wanted to lose himself in all the different shops and people.

Irish bars; Chinese tea houses; Denobulan cafes.

The public library on the out-skirts of downtown…or the court house on the opposite end.

Dickie loved watching all the different people pass by; blacks, whites, Hispanics, Vulcans, and Andorians.

He loved fantasizing about being one of those people…scurrying of to some business or some other place.

He wanted to be someone else.

Dickie walked for hours; the sun was setting again by the time he took a rest.

He took a seat on a concrete curb…watching the people walk by…and the ships fly over-head.

He saw a couple of his classmates laugh and scream as they ran along the street…the scent of alcohol fresh on their lips.

He felt a pang of remorse…thinking of the parties he missed.

They didn't know him anyway though; Dickie spent all of his school years studying.

Deep in thought…a poster on the opposite side of the street caught Dickie's eye.

He studied it for several minutes…only half-acknowledging it.

He slowly rose to his feet…and sauntered over to get a better look.

The closer he got…he could clearly recognize the Starfleet insignia.

It was a recruiting poster.

Dickie stood there for quite sometime…processing the image he saw.

He turned it over in his head again and again.


	9. Chapter 8

8

Chapter 8

When David returned home…it was nightfall. The ziccata's were chirping; a few fireflies could be seen buzzing about.

After David stowed away his hover-cycle in the barn…he slowly ascended the gravel path up to the house.

He climbed the steps…spotting Uncle Carl on the front porch as he approached the front door.

The two made eye contact for an instant; David could feel his blood boil a bit.

"David,"

David slowly turned. He approached him…standing about five feet away.

"Can we talk?"

David's expression didn't change; his eyes darted off into the distance.

"How are you?"

David kept his eyes away; he leaned his arms on a chair in front of him.

"I'm alright,"

Carl kept his eyes focused on David; his face was filled with sincerity.

"I spoke with your mother earlier,"

"Yeah,"

"She tells me you don't have any plans for this fall,"

David shot Carl a brief glare…but contained himself.

"No," he mumbled.

Carl folded his hands over his lap and sat back in his chair.

"David would you take a seat?"

David glanced over at Carl; his face looked pained. He straightened up and folded his arms.

"David…please,"

David rolled his eyes. He sat down…but kept his eyes off Carl.

"You like farming?"

"Sure,"

"You don't sound too thrilled,"

"I'm tired of being interrogated," David groaned.

Carl pursed his lips in frustration.

"I'm here to talk,"

"I know what you're going to say. I know what you're here to do. I'm not interested."

"David…I only came to talk to you,"

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you to reach out to me. I don't want anything to do with you. You're just like him. You want want want…"

Carl's face stiffened; he scowled.

"I don't want anything from you, David."

David paused; he looked Carl in the eyes.

"I wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. For cleaning yourself up. For getting yourself out of that mess,"

David was silent; his face softened.

"We have a slot left for the fall semester. If you passed the entrance exam now…I could make sure you were the one to fill it."

David's face hardened a little.

"I don't need your pity…I sure as hell don't want to go down that road."

Carl rose to his feet. He started to leave…pausing on the stairs.

"You have a lot of potential, David. More than you may realize. Your mother is content to toil in the dirt. But you…"

He looked David in the eyes.

"You're meant for so much more. I'm not pushing you to join. I'm giving you an option. You have a week to decide. That's the cut-off,"

David watched as he left.

He sat there for several hours…contemplating what he'd said.

He felt this nagging feeling. And he couldn't ignore it.

The three ate dinner in silence. Each with their eyes on their own plate. The only sound that could be heard was the scrape of silverware .Or one of them asking for potatoes…or pepper.

Even Kara didn't feel like making small talk.

She looked the most disheartened of them all.

After dinner…the three each pitched in on the dishes.

Kara scrubbed…Karen rinsed…and David dried.

The air was filled with tension.

David was afraid to even breath.

Half-way through drying the platter for potatoes…David's foot slid on a pool of water on the floor. The dish flew out of his hand…and shattered on the ground.

He froze in his tracks; terror gripped him.

The other two were dead silent for a moment.

Then Kara shot a death-glare at him; David gulped.

"God dammit, David! That's my fine china!"

David said nothing; he stood there…with a deer in head-lights look on his face.

"Aren't you going to say anything!"

David racked his brain for a response.

"Uhmm…"

"That's it! That's all you have to say for yourself!?"

She clamored over and started grabbing the pieces of broken pottery. David started to help.

"Get out of here you bumbling fool!" she shouted…slapping away his hand.

David stood up straight…his face turning from fear to rage.

"Its just a stupid plate!"

Kara froze…standing up straight and staring him straight in the eyes. Her face was beet red.

"Exscuse me?"

"Get over yourself!"

"This is my house! You will not speak to me like that!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Oh I will!"

Karen quietly slipped out the door…rolling her eyes as she went.

"You know what I think? I think you can't stand that Karen is leaving. And you know damn well I'm tired of loafing around this damn farm. You're just a lonely old woman…"

Kara slapped David in the face.

"Get over yourself! You're a terrible farmer anyway! And a lousy son! You run off doing god knows what for an entire year…after I already lost your father!"

Kara started bawling. David's face softened a little. He tried to hug her…but she shoved him off.

"Get the hell away from me…you lazy, good for nothing parasite! Just go on…leave! Run off and do whatever it is you're going to do. Go and get yourself killed for all I care!"

David turned around and walked out of the room. Kara collapsed on the floor in tears.

 _I'm running…faster and faster. I can hear my breathing. I can see my heart beating through my chest. The throbbing pain worsens with every step._

 _I can't see anything around me; its all a blur._

 _I can hear twigs snapping; I can hear leaves crinkling._

 _I wave my hand in face as if to grab for something…anything._

 _I can hear footsteps…my own…and someone elses._

 _I spot a tree through the blurriness…but it quickly slips away._

 _To the left of me is an animal…large and on all fours. Its gone in a flash._

 _I keep running; I don't know why. I just know that I must._

 _I hear a howling in the distance…like a wolf._

 _I stumble…my whole body crashes to the ground. I feel dirt. I struggle over roots._

 _The footsteps get closer and closer…I try to move but I'm paralyzed._

 _The howling gets closer; through blurry vision…I can see the outlines of the animal._

 _The footsteps end behind me; I hear the animal howling again. The sound pierces my ear-drums._

 _I can feel my panic; its like my beating heart getting faster and louder._

 _I slowly rise to my feet; my fear locks my legs in place._

 _I hear breathing; I hear snarling._

 _"David,"_

 _My father's voice._

 _My stomach churns._

 _My panic builds._

 _Sweat pours from my face._

 _In a panic and adrenaline induced frenzy…I whip around._

 _Through the blurriness…I can make out the image of my father._

 _His skin starts to melt away like wax; my vision becomes crystal clear._

 _I'm staring back at myself._

 _"Don't run," I say to myself. He is older…his words put me at ease._

 _The snarling turns to growling. It's a voice; a language I couldn't understand._

 _Shouting…screaming._

 _Someone screams in agony._

David's eyelids slowly slid open. His thoughts were a blur…caught in a haze of grogginess.

The image of himself was fresh in his mind; the strong feelings of dread racked him.

He laid there for what felt like hours…processing everything.

He struggled to remember every little detail…desperately wanting not to forget.

He wondered to himself…what it had meant.

He wondered if it was just the fall out of the explosive incident at dinner.

Or if somehow…it meant something more.

David slowly slid onto his behind…dangling his legs on the edge of the bed.

He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand...blinking to clear up his vision.

He let out a heavy sigh…feeling worn out from the vividness of his own nightmare. And groggy from the deep sleep.

His blurred vision could make out an image at the opposite end of the room; it was a picture.

David rubbed his eyes with his hands…he got to his feet…grabbing a glass of water on his nightstand.

He was dripping with sweat; the heat of the late Kansas summer was un-bearable.

He felt an anxiety in the pit of his stomach…slowly growing. He didn't understand.

Until his vision finally came back to him.

He could make out the picture on the other end of the room.

It was his father…in his Starfleet uniform.

The sight of it made David's anxiety double; it was almost like the picture…was mocking him. Taunting him.

He could hear his father's words in his head.

 _"I expect more of you, David; I expect you to carry on the family tradition. Just like me…just like your grandfather. You're a Moore; we are men of honor."_

David gulped.

He could not escape his fear; it consumed him.

Just like in his dream…he couldn't run from it any longer.

David packed his bags again; he was gone before morning came.

He left a note for his mother.

He didn't want to be around when she read it.


	10. Chapter 9

4

Chapter 9

The soldier walked quietly down the dark…and noisy hallway. His face was somber; his breath was gentle and calm.

Two guards accompanied him on either side.

They walked for sometime; they passed doorway after doorway.

Behind each…screams and shouts of some sort could be heard.

Filthy and mal-nourished hands could be seen poking through slits in the doorways.

"Please…I'm innocent!"

The guards didn't seem to notice; his eyes fell to the floor…a look of regret plastered on his face.

They reached a doorway with no opening; the guards produced a small card-like key and inserted it.

The door slowly slid open…revealing a pitch-black room.

He glanced in…furrowing his brow as he looked.

He exchanged a glance with one of the guards; they nodded.

"Are you sure?"

They motioned with their hand into the doorway.

The soldier slowly entered…glancing about the small, dark room.

He glanced at his feet noticing the dirt.

"Have you come to mock me as well?"

The soldier glanced around the room…searching for the voice.

"General?"

"All the guards do. They laugh at me…they laugh at my friends."

"General…is that you?"

The outline of a spindly being slowly retreated from a dark corner. His face was filthy…his eyes bulged out of his skull.

"General?" the soldier repeated…with a look of disgust.

"They say I'm crazy you know! Ha ha…they think I'm bonkers. Its us who will have the last laugh!"

The soldier's face filled with regret.

"General…its me."

The General searched the man's face; he got within inches of him…searching his eyes. The soldier withdrew a bit…the stench overwhelming him.

"Ha ha! It is you! My trusted friend! Have you come to join us?"

"General…I've come to talk to you."

"Please! Please! Splendid! Join me for some tea!"

The General took a seat on the dirt floor cross-legged; he poured himself a glass of filthy liquid and handed another to the Soldier. The General made a face…taking a seat across from him.

"They are gone now…I told them to give us some time alone,"

The look of goofy madness disappeared from the General's face; it was replaced with a somber expression…much like the Soldier's.

"My friend," he whispered. "You must help me."

The Soldier nodded…setting the glass of liquid down.

"General…I've gathered many who sympathize. Its only a matter of time…"

The general's eyes pleaded for mercy. His face held much pain.

"This place…" he whispered.

The Soldier nodded.

"We have not forgotten you. We are behind you,"

The General silently nodded.

"Our people are in danger. We must meet this threat before it destroys us."

The Soldier rose to his feet.

"We will, General. We will. I have those in high places…watching them. Gathering information. When the time comes…"

"When the time comes…we will cross into their realm. And stop them before they can destroy us."

The guards returned. The Soldier exited the room.

"You're a crazy old man! May you rot in your hole!"

The Soldier's eyes met with the General's; they silently nodded to each other…taking pains to make sure the Guards did not notice.

As the Soldier turned and left…he felt a small pang of regret in the pit of his stomach.

And not for the General.


	11. Chapter 10

8

Chapter 10

"Attention!"

A group of fresh-faced teens lined up suit out on a grassy lawn. Behind them…stood a multitude of complexes.

Uniformed officers and cadets meandered to and fro; shuttles landed and took off.

Front and center of the youths stood an older gentleman; he was graying…tall and muscular. His face was calm and his eyes were gentle; but he held an air of discipline.

"Welcome, Cadets! This will be your home away from home for the next four years. I wanted to personally congratulate each and every one of you…and wish you good luck in your endeavors,"

He made a sweeping gesture of the buildings and grounds with his arm.

"This academy is the finest it has been to date. My Cadets rank the highest among any who have graduated. Advances in technology and information everyday make it possible for you youngsters to learn more and more,"

He grinned humbly.

"I'd like to think though…that us veterans can still teach you a thing or two."

Among the group…stood David on the end. His arms and legs shook slightly; his face held mild trepidation.

Dickie stood farther on the opposite end; his eyes held fear…but he looked un-amused.

"As commandant of this Academy…I like to keep a personal touch with my Cadets. Should you have problems or conflicts…you are always welcome to come discuss them with me…should your commanding officer not sufficiently handle the situation,"

David glanced down the line of cadets; the sight of so many young and inexperienced faces made him feel…vulnerable.

He locked eyes with Dickie briefly…quickly returning his eyes to the commandant.

"After I have relieved you…your commanding officer's will take you to your rooms. Dinner is at 1900 exactly. Ladies and gentleman…welcome to Starfleet Academy,"

A band standing behind the commandant began playing a classic military march.

"Present, arms!"

Two Cadets started reeling the Federation flag down the flagpole. After about thirty seconds…the song concluded.

"Order, arms!"

Shortly afterwards, officers came forth and called out lists of names. David was assigned to Gamma squad. So was Dickie.

The Gamma squad commander was a lieutenant; he was a bit short and stocky. He had a small scar above his left eye. Unless he had something to say…most of his communication was done through grunts.

David was the final Cadet to receive his barracks; after everyone was squared away…they arrived at his dorm.

"Cadet…Moore," the Lieutenant grunted…glancing at his padd. He looked up at David…flashing him a curious look. David tried not to show his anxiety.

"You'll be rooming with Cadet Levy. Stow you're gear and get to the mess. The Admiral doesn't like tardiness,"

The Lieutenant turned on his heels and thundered away.

David watched him as he walked…wondering about the odd look the Lieutenant had flashed him.

"Wonder what's up his butt…" Levy said…dropping his duffel bag on one of the bunks.

David stepped inside…taking a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Don't know,"

Levy chuckled a little. He hopped up onto the top bunk.

"I've heard most of these guys are like that. Fought in the war and what not. Now they're stuck babysitting kids 'cuz they couldn't get a decent posting,"

"Dude," David said…looking up at Levy. "Chill. You just got here."

Levy looked at him for a moment with a look of mild surprise and confusion. David rolled his eyes.

"I'm Spade, by the way. Spade Levy,"

David nodded his head. He stood up and shook Levy's hand…also to his surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Spade. I'm David,"

After the Cadets had settled in and un-packed their sparing belongings…they scurried off to the mess for their first meal.

The mess was a large, brightly lit room…with undertones of yellows and oranges. It could seat hundreds…if not thousands.

Countless youths filled the tables and chairs; men, women, blacks, whites, yellows, blues.

The room this evening was abuzz with chatter.

"My roommate is so weird,"

"One of the freshies was kinda of cute,"

"I hope we eat like this every night."

David sat on the far end of a corner table…Spade seated across from him.

"I was so siked when I got this appointment…class of 2271, dude,"

In front of David was a plate of spaghetti; he slowly picked at it…while gingerly glancing around at the swarms of students.

"Starfleet is so legit…I'm gonna be an ace fighter pilot just like my old man…"

David glanced at Spade briefly, rolling his eyes.

"…maybe we'll even get to fight some Klingons."

David bit his tongue; he set down his fork and took a nice long glug of his water.

"Why'd you join up?"

After a couple seconds…David realized Spade was staring him down. He gently set his glass down and returned his attention to his plate.

"I don't know," he said awkwardly. "Felt like the right thing at the time."

Spade shot him an odd look.

"What do you want to do?" he asked…furrowing his brow.

David shrugged his shoulders; he glanced around the room again…eyeing all the different students. He felt a twinge of anxiety.

"Okay…"

David shot Spade a slightly irritated look. Spade looked down at his plate with a slightly defeated expression on his face.

"Spade…"

Spade glanced up at his plate.

David sat and thought for a moment. Spade raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I don't know where I was going…"

"Uhhh…"

David set his fork down.

"My story is kind of complicated,"

"Tell me,"

David scrunched his eyes in frustration.

"I'd rather not,"

"David…you're weird,"

Just when David was about to reply…he spotted Ed at another table. They made eye contact…and shot each other a wave.

After dinner…the cadets were ordered to return to barracks. The huge group filed out in a chaotic mess; the commanding officers could be seen in the corners nursing headaches at the lack of discipline.

In the swirling confusion, David sifted through and found Ed. He nabbed him by the elbow...stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey!"

Ed turned on his heels.

"Oh, hey!"

The two stood there for a few seconds…awkwardly silent.

"What happened to 'that sounds like a nightmare'?"

David twisted his eyebrows.

"Yeahhhh…I'll explain later," he glanced around at the confusing mess.

Ed nodded. He motioned down the hall.

"Gotta shove off…got exo-biology. Meet ya for breakfast,"

David flashed a thumbs up. He turned in the direction of his dorm.

` When David retuned to his dorm…Spade was laying on his bed…playing some interactive game on his padd. He didn't acknowledge David as he entered.

David sat down on the edge of his bed. His eyes darted to one of his books halfway poking out of his duffel bag.

He sat there…listening to the sounds from Spade's game…questioning whether he had made a huge mistake.

After about an hour…Spade slid off of his bunk…slamming his feet on the ground next to David. He glanced down at David…shooting him a grin.

"You coming?"

David shot him a confused look.

"Those two blondes who kept checking me out at dinner,"

David narrowed his eyes. Spade tossed his padd onto his bed.

"Well?"

"I don't follow…"

Spade shot David a slightly irritated look. He started chewing his thumbnail.

"I'm meeting up with them in the quad…"

He flashed a big grin. David rolled his eyes.

"That's okay,"

Spade shot him another irritated look.

"Come on…I need a wingman. Besides…one of them asked about you."

David sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spade. I'm really not interested."

"What…are you into men?"

David shot him a glare.

"No…I just don't want to,"

Spade shrugged his shoulders. He glanced at himself in the mirror…fixing his hair.

"Whatever…I guess I'll just have to make something up for you,"

David shot him an irritated look as he left.


	12. Chapter 11

7

Chapter 11

After David had settled in…he decided to take a walk around the campus.

The hallways were fairly quiet; every once and awhile a cadet or an officer would pass by. David would avert his eyes every time.

The hallways were different from the mess; they were very gray and bland. Walking through almost made David feel a little melancholy. It was endless.

David eventually found himself in a small garden; it was filled with all sorts of lovely flowers. There were trees scattered throughout. And a little bench…that over-looked a small pond.

The sight of it immediately made David feel at ease.

He crossed over the concrete patio…taking a seat at the bench.

It was dusk now…the light of the setting sun shone rays on the calmly lapping water.

David found himself getting lost in the majesty of it.

It reminded him a lot of the small dock by the river.

He started to long to be back there…fishing and reading a book.

Or just relaxing and watching the water lap upon the shore.

David let out a long sigh.

"What have I done," he whispered to himself.

"What have you done?"

David was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice. He turned to see the owner.

It was a young girl…a little younger than him. She was short…with long luscious blonde hair. And a very bright, warm smile.

David couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hi," he said softly.

She delicately took a seat next to him.

"Hi,"

They sat quietly for a moment.

"I'm David," he said…a little uncomfortably.

"I'm Sephora,"

They both awkwardly averted eyes for a few minutes…looking out onto the water. David fixed his eyes on a frog resting on a lily pad.

"This place reminds me of back home,"

She smiled at him again.

"Really?"

He nodded…smiling back at her.

"Yeah…I used to hang out at this little wooden dock over-looking a river."

"Where is home?"

"Kansas,"

"Where is that?"

He shot her an odd look.

"I'm not from around here."

"Oh," he replied. "It's a little place a ways from here. Its dry and hot…but it has it moments."

She glanced out at a patch of roses past the pond.

"I love flowers," she said. "In the pal…"

She coughed a little.

"Where I grew up…we had lots of colorful and interesting flowers. I spent hours sitting and admiring them."

He grinned a little.

"This place is so…congested and sterile,"

"Oh I know! I feel almost suffocated,"

They sat quietly for a few moments. He picked up a small stone and tossed it into the water.

"I just don't know," he said quietly.

"Don't know what?" she asked smiling.

He looked her right in the eyes; they were a calm…crystal blue.

"I don't know…why I'm here,"

She furrowed her brow a little. She glanced towards the buildings behind.

"Aren't you…"

He nodded his head.

"Don't you want to be?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Her smile made him feel at ease.

"Its what my father would have wanted,"

She nodded her head; she seemed to completely understand.

Her face relaxed as he spoke.

"My father expects a lot of me too…"

"Oh?"

"He wants me to buckle down and be the perfect…"she trailed off.

"Perfect what?"

"Perfect…daughter."

"You want something else?"

"Yes," she said grinning.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Maybe…I don't know,"

She turned her head in discomfort.

"What do you want?"

At the very question…she slowly turned back to him and smiled wide like before.

The more David talked to her…the more beautiful she looked. The lines and contours of her face shone brightly; her smile melted his heart.

"No one has ever asked me that,"

David was speechless for a moment; she seemed so genuine.

"Well…I care about what you want,"

She looked him right in the eyes.

"Why?"

As he looked at her beautiful blue eyes…he felt something he couldn't explain. He almost felt like he'd known her all of his life.

"I don't know…I can't really explain it."

"What do you want, David?"

The question didn't feel intrusive; it felt warm and caring.

"To find myself,"

"That's what I want too,"

She slowly rose to her feet…her smile slowly disappearing.

"I should go,"

The feelings of pain and frustration started to slowly creep back into David as soon as she said that. She avoided eye contact with him.

She turned and started walking away. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait," he said…a little panicky. "Will I see you again?"

She looked back at him…this time only flashing a small smile. But there was a glint in her eye.

"I hope so,"

She turned and left.

David turned back to the water…feeling oddly refreshed from their encounter.

He felt this odd assurance that he would see her again.

But that there was something he had to do first.

He just didn't know what.

David was snapped out of deep thought by the croak of the frog.

It was now nighttime…the light of the moon glistened on the water.

He stayed for only a little longer…thoughts of officers giving him a sense of urgency to get back to his room.

When David got back to his dorm…Spade was fast asleep. David tossed his shoes off…and tiptoed over to his bed. He pulled his shirt off…tossing it onto the floor near his shoes.

He climbed into his bed…curling up underneath his thin, gray bed sheet.

David was about to lay his head down…when he again noticed the book poking out from his duffel bag.

David laid his head down. He couldn't shut his eyes…the book filling his thoughts.

He laid there for five…maybe ten minutes…the thought nagging at him over and over again.

Finally…he'd had enough. He clamored to his feet…and snatched the book from his bag.

He studied the cover carefully…unable to process it immediately.

It was the science fiction book he'd been reading months ago.

David…on a whim…flipped it open randomly.

" _I hesitated — and suddenly realized that, if I didn't take a swing at it, I would wonder all my life whether I was anything but the boss's son. "I'm going to chance it."_

That same quote from before…the one that had stuck in his mind.

This time…the words had more gravity for David. That feeling he'd felt last time he read them felt much stronger.

But he still didn't know exactly what that was.

This time though…he decided he was going to find out.

Like Rico…David resolved then and there to take a chance.

And find out what he was made of.


	13. Chapter 12

6

Chapter 12

While other the other cadets had free time to socialize…or just relax, Dickie wondered over to the library.

Dickie fought through the hordes of bodies…pushing past girls chatting about guys and boys discussing their grades. He accidentally found himself in the middle of a discussion on fingernail polish between three girls…and simply hunched down and pushed through.

"Oh my god…excuse you!"

"Sorry," he mumbled weakly.

He wandered down the corridor…and slipped into the library.

He silenced his breath…and almost tiptoed to the nearest table and chair.

He took a seat…pulling out his history textbook.

He made quick work of it; he finished his reading in five minutes.

Feeling confident…he moved onto to philosophy.

He'd finished the Plato's dialogue in twenty minutes.

With a cocky grin on his face…he flew through his examinations of the Vulcan biological diagrams.

And the combat strategies of George Patton.

Flying high and feeling good…he pulled out his calculus textbook.

He stopped for a moment…remembering his painful bouts with mathematics in the past.

He didn't want to break his roll.

After a few minutes of anxious procrastination…he slowly opened the book.

On the first problem…he read it slowly.

After careful thought…he solved it.

Phew!

The second problem…took a little longer.

But he got it.

 _"This isn't so bad,"_ he thought to himself.

Third problem…was not so easy.

Dickie sat there for five minutes…reading the problem over and over again.

In frustration…he let out a small grunt.

The librarian glared at him.

Dickie nervously acknowledged him.

He scribbled something down on his padd and moved on.

Problem number 4: Dickie sat there for ten minutes…unable to comprehend it.

"Ergh!"

"Shush!"

Dickie faked it again.

At this point…he'd lost all of his confidence.

He was afraid to try and work number five.

He closed the book and set down on the table for a while.

He sat there staring at him…almost wishing it would just disappear.

After about a half hour…he reluctantly re-opened it.

He read the sentence. Over and over again. His eyes burned holes in the page…but his mind just could not comprehend.

His hands started shaking…tears started to well up in his eyes.

"No! I can't!"

"Cadet," shouted the librarian. "You will be quiet…or you will leave!"

Dickie stared at the page…his face red and his eyes gushing tears.

He threw the book across the room…knocking over a shelf.

"God Dammit!"

The librarian jumped to his feet and was upon him in seconds.

"Out! Now!"

Dickie sat there sobbing…looking into the face of the librarian.

"I couldn't get the problem," he uttered weakly.

The librarian's eyes were saucers.

"Cadet. You…uhmm…"

Dickie grabbed his pile of books into his arms. He slowly retrieved the calculus textbook…and left humiliated.

Dickie was alone in his dorm when he caught up to him.

He heard the door being buzzed...but felt no encouragement to answer it.

He face was still red; his eyes were puffy.

After letting it ring for a moment…he reluctantly dragged his feet to the door and answered it.

It was the Lieutenant. His face was more crusty than usual.

"Cadet," he grunted.

Dickie looked him up and down; he plastered his face to look tough. But his eyes gave away his shame and anxiety.

"Yes, sir," he muttered.

The Lieutenant peered through him with an irritated and expecting look.

"Are you…going to let me in, Cadet?" he growled.

Dickie stepped out of the way; the door swooshed behind the old man.

The lieutenant shot a fiery glare at Dickie.

"What in the hell? What in God's name is wrong with you, Cadet?!"

Dickie was silent. He postured to look imposing.

"Huh? Throwing around books in the library like some god damn five-year old!? Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

"No, sir,"

"And bawling your eyes out over some stupid book? I'm ashamed to have you in my outfit!"

"I didn't do that, sir," he lied.

The Lieutenant stepped an inch from Dickie's face.

"Come again, Cadet?" he snarled.

"I said I didn't cry, sir,"

"Lying to a superior officer is a serious offense, Mr. Stern. I have a witness who said you did otherwise,"

Dickie said nothing. He glanced around the room to avoid eye contact.

"That's what I thought. Mr. Stern…if I hear of you or see you doing anything like this again. I'll make sure you never serve in Starfleet until the day you die!"

"Yes, sir," Dickie muttered.

The Lieutenant stood there for a moment…staring him down.

Dickie accidentally glanced into his eyes…and the Lieutenant could see right through his façade. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"You don't belong here, Mr. Stern. Starfleet isn't for maggots like you!"

Dickie bit his tongue and gritted his teeth. His arms and legs started shaking from the rage that filled his body.

After the Lieutenant had left…he tore his room apart.


	14. Chapter 13

11

Chapter 13

David met Ed by the mess the following morning. They entered suit…heading to the serving line.

"Those beds," David grumbled…rubbing his back.

Ed nodded and chuckled.

"I know. Took me a month to get comfortable."

David filled his plate with biscuits and gravy…licking his lips.

"My roommate kept the window open all night too…"

"Oh yeah…I learned not to do that quickly."

"Those bed sheets aren't even blankets,"

Ed nodded again. He filled a mug with coffee. David grabbed one for himself and they made for a table.

David rubbed his hands together…his plate bringing a smile to his face.

"This is awesome,"

Ed slowly picked at his eggs and bacon.

"Careful," he said. "You never know when they'll run drills."

David acknowledged him with a glance…then took a large bite of a biscuit. Gravy oozed onto his plate.

"Yum,"

Ed took a sip of his coffee.

"So they put me in experimental physics and advanced warp theory back to back. I told my CO I wasn't interested,"

"What? Ugh…that really sounds awful,"

"Yeahhhh…" Ed took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Nahhh…I figured I might as well give it a shot,"

"How many classes are you taking?"

"Eight. Not including those,"

David's eyes widened a little.

"Dude," he muttered.

Ed took a bite of his eggs.

"Oh…yeah,"

He reached over and grabbed salt and peppershakers.

"I really didn't even know what I wanted to study," David mused. "I just signed up for random classes."

"Which ones?" Ed asked through mouthfuls of bacon.

David turned his attention to his food.

"I figured I'd give combat theory a try…I don't know. There were a couple others. I don't remember. Its all on my schedule,"

"You know," he replied thoughtfully. "There is a boxing club."

David perked up a bit.

"Really?" he asked wistfully.

Ed nodded.

"I thought about joining last year…but they only take freshman unless they're 'exceptional'. And this year my schedule is too busy."

He polished off his coffee.

"Besides," he continued. "The head coach is Lieutenant Zim."

David's hopeful look sunk into minor despair.

"Ughhh…whyyyy…"

Ed grinned.

"So you've had the pleasure,"

David set his head down on the palm of his hand…his eyes wandering around the room.

"He's my CO," he moaned.

Ed broke out into a chuckle.

"Oh boy,"

David's eyes darted around the room. He had this hopeful feeling in his chest. He scanned each and every cadet…but couldn't find her.

After a few minutes…Ed noticed David's wandering eyes.

"What?"

David's eyes snapped back to Ed.

"Huh?"

Ed looked bemused.

"You're dressing down the whole room with your eyes,"

David chuckled a little.

"Oh," he replied. "Its nothing."

He cleared his throat a little and sipped his coffee.

"I just met this girl last night in the garden…I don't see her though,"

"Ooooooo…yeah baby,"

David grinned.

"We just talked,"

"David's got a crush. What's her name?"

David took one more sweeping glance around the room. He made eye contact with Dickie again briefly…who was sulking in the corner.

"Sephora," he whispered. His mind drifted to the image of her warm and genuine face.

"Never heard of her," Ed grunted.

David's hopefulness sunk a little.

"That's weird," he whispered.

"Maybe she was just visiting,"

"Yeah…maybe."

Ed finished his plate…and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Well…I'd better head off. Got physics in ten,"

He rose to his feet…swiping his stack of books. David glanced up at him.

"Alright…catch ya later, Garrett."

Ed flashed him a gun sign as he left.

David sat there for a while…wondering to himself who she was.

And why she was in the garden last night.

 _"I'll probably never see her again,"_ he thought to himself.

But his gut told him differently.

A group of teens…about twenty or thirty…lined up in a circle surrounding Zim.

Zim stood on a large padded wrestling mat; the room the group was in was a large, gray gymnasium-esque complex; every sound echoed.

David stood to one end of the circle…Spade at his heels. Dickie stood at the opposite side.

"What do ya think the old fart is gonna do?" Spade whispered.

"Shut up, kid," David hissed…elbowing him.

Zim clasped his hands together…a snarling and ugly grin spreading across his crusty lips.

"Who's first?" he growled.

The group of teens shot him anxious and confused looks.

"What the hell are you waiting for, you maggots!? Show me that you got a pair!"

"Sir?" one of the cadets mumbled.

"Are you asking me a question, Cadet!? Are you in charge!?"

The cadet looked down at his shoes.

"No, sir," he whispered.

Zim stood nose to nose with the cadet.

"I didn't hear you, Cadet!"

The cadet glanced up…fear in his eyes.

"No, sir!"

Zim stepped back a foot.

"Thank you! You're up first!"

The cadet glanced around at his peers nervously.

"Don't look at them! They're not gonna fight you're battles, you maggot!"

The cadet gulped…loud enough for two classes over to hear. He slowly stepped forward…knuckles shaking.

"WELL!?"

The cadet gingerly took a swing at Zim. Zim grabbed his wrist…tossing him flat on his back without even flinching.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING ME LIKE THAT!?"

The cadet scampered behind the group.

"Is anyone else man enough?!"

A young human female stepped forward; her arms were muscular…and her eyes looked fierce.

"Show me what you got, old man," she cackled.

Zim flashed a cocky grin; he threw a couple of straights…the young girl dodged each one.

"You think you're some tough bimbo!"

The girl's face turned red; she threw a haymaker to Zim's face…but he countered with a gut-busting uppercut to the chest.

It landed with a loud crunch. She dropped to the ground in a fit of pain.

"I've seen chimpanzees with more balls than the lot of you!"

A young Vulcan male stepped forward; his face was like stone. His eyes were like steel.

The pair circled each other for several moments…eyes locked on another like predators hunting their prey.

"I love breaking Vulcans!"

The pair got within a foot of each other…forming combat poses.

"I am well trained in both Human and Vulcan martial arts, sir," the Vulcan crooned.

Zim threw a jab; the Vulcan countered. Back and forth they went for about ten minutes. Blocking punches, dodging, countering. It seemed that Zim had met his match.

"You're form is good, son. BUT YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

In a flash…Zim countered a punch and sent the Vulcan sprawling to the ground.

Out cold.

David gulped; his hands arms and legs shook.

"Listen up, you worthless maggots! I want you to pair off! Lets see if you can at least knock the piss out of each other!"

Zim began shouting cadet names…teams of two. The teens lined up in two succinct lines…kind of like they were getting ready to square dance.

"Lets see what you got, maggots!"

David lined up in front of his partner…Dickie. A cold sweat of anxiety washed over him.

Zim went down the line one by one; the pair would form their best striking pose. Then Zim would call his whistle and give them a minute to "Beat the snot" out of each other.

Each cadet's eyes was filled with fear.

David watched as two Andorians brutalized each other's faces; his legs began shaking.

Zim's whistle shrieked; two human females sprawled on the ground with one another…tugging at each other's hair and arms.

"This ain't no goddamn sleep-over!"

David glanced over at Dickie; his legs were shaking two. Dickie noticed him…and shot him a glare…making his best attempt to hide his jitters.

The pair next to David and Dickie began trading blow after blow; each clearly had extensive training in some sort of martial art.

"Very nice, cadets! But don't think you're worth anything!"

The whistle blew. David's whole body vibrated. He feel the anxiety building in the pit of his stomach.

David glanced over at Dickie; he could see the fear in his eyes.

Zim arrived at the pair; he was silent for a moment. He shot an ugly snarl at Dickie…and another strange look at David.

"Cadet Moore," he said softly…for once.

"Yes, sir," David muttered. .

Zim turned to Dickie…that same ugly snarl as before.

"Lets see it, Gentleman,"

Dickie looked David dead in the eyes.

"I'm gonna knock the piss out of you, Moore,"

David said nothing.

The whistle pierced David's eardrums; Dickie threw four or five punches…all colliding with David's head and body. David moved around…but he made no effort to block and return any punches.

When their time was up…Dickie held a very cocky grin. Zim's eyes pierced David.

"Cadet…I said show me what you got!"

David locked eyes with him…turning a shade of red. His whole body was convulsing.

"I did, sir," he mumbled.

Zim's eyes filled with rage.

"Do you think I was born yesterday!? Did you think you could pull one over me!? BOY…I've been training maggots like you for ten years! I wanna see what you can REALLY DO!"

David stared him down for a moment. His anxiety slowly was being replaced with rage.

He turned back to Dickie; Dickie's cocky grin had melted away.

"Dude…I'm still going to knock you down. Whatever it takes," he snarled.

David glared at him; he set himself up into his old fighting pose he used on Orion 5.

"You don't want to do this," David whispered. Dickie's eyes showed fear…but he forced his best war-face.

"Bring it,"

David didn't wait for the whistle.

He threw a slew of punches…all colliding with Dickie with a satisfying smack.

Dickie couldn't land a single blow; David was too fast. Each and every strike he would block, or bob, or counter.

Dickie threw one last haymaker; David ducked underneath and threw a bone-grinding uppercut to his chin…knocking him on his back.

After Zim called the whistle…David tried to help Dickie to his feet. Dickie shoved him away…and fumbled up. His face was blood red.

"Get away from me," he hissed through wheezes.

David turned and began walking towards the rest of the group.

"Is that all the son of Saul Moore can do?!" Zim shouted.

David froze in his tracks. His knuckles became tight and pearly white; his eyes were red like fire.

"That's right," he shouted. "I know who you are! That was disappointing!"

In a blur of rage, David spun on his heels. His arms flew into action…fueled by adrenaline and his uncontrollable anger.

The next thing he remembered…he was standing over Zim's unconscious body.

He stood there for a moment…a feeling of satisfaction washing over him.

He felt a little more like himself.

Then he slowly turned to see the other cadets…staring at him.

Fear and disgust in their eyes.

David turned and ran for the door…as fast as he could.


	15. Chapter 14

7

Chapter 14

Dickie sat on the edge of his bed…nursing a large bruise on his knuckle.

He cradled his arm in his hands…his eyes fixated on the minor wound.

He examined it over and over again; he studied every little detail.

The lines that ran through the patch of battered skin; the dots of red…and shades of purple.

The sight of it made his heart sink; the thoughts of it swirled through the back of his mind.

He thought of the surrounding flesh; the clean and healthy cells.

The normal light tones…the small amount of hairs protruding.

The wound ruined the whole arm; that small purple splotch wrecked what was otherwise perfectly normal.

He could punch; he could use them write and to study books.

He could use them to eat.

But to him…they would never be the same.

The memory of the wound would remain.

He would know from then on…that something broke him.

That something broke his perfect image.

Dickie heaved himself onto his feet; he winced in pain as he let his battered arm dangle at his side.

He walked slowly to window…leaning against the sill.

He watched below as cadets and officers scattered about…minding their affairs.

A young human male was studying on a bench; two officers were chatting in the sunlight.

They were so nonchalant…so anti-climatic.

They acted as though it was yet another normal day.

Their demeanors sent a tinge of insult through him.

As if they brazenly chuckled at his misfortune.

 _"Don't you people realize?"_ he thought to himself.

His feelings of dread…slowly turned to anger.

Dickie wanted to scream and yell; he wanted to throw something through the window.

He wanted to stop on the ground; he wanted to scream and cry.

But a voice told him not to; an invisible force held his arms and legs in place.

He felt the weight of responsibility restraining himself; the image of Zim's ferocious glare haunted him.

His anger erupted inside of him…but his fear restrained from coming to life.

Dickie felt terrified of his own feelings; he didn't want to look himself in the mirror.

He didn't want to be there anymore.

Dickie heard the swoosh of the door; he felt the presence of another person.

He glanced over his shoulder; it was his roommate.

"Hey, Dick,"

"What's up," he replied…hiding the chaos with a straight face.

Dickie turned towards the young man; his face was like stone.

His roommate sat on the edge of his bed…tugging at his boots.

"Got study hall in ten…my exo-biology teacher is riding me hard,"

Dickie grunted in response. He leaned over the small desk in the corner.

His roommate glanced up and spotted Dickie's arm; he got to his feet and started gathering books.

"What's with the bruises?"

Dickie straightened up his back and puffed out his chest.

"Had self-defense," he muttered.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…I clobbered the guy,"

The roommate was distracted grabbing his things.

"Cool,"

Dickie quietly nodded; he took a seat at the desk…pretending to read a book.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

After about five minutes…his roommate threw his boots back on…and made for the door.

"Gotta go, Dick. Catch ya later,"

"Yeah,"

As the doors swooshed shut…Dickie collapsed on the desk…a feeling of numbness engulfing his body.

Ed found David in the garden…watching the bugs swarm above the small pond.

Ed stood from afar for a moment…watching him.

He breathed quietly…so that David wouldn't notice.

He listened carefully…wondering if he could hear David think aloud.

After a few minutes…he approached him, taking a seat next to him.

"Yo,"

David didn't even look over.

"Ay,"

"Been looking all over for ya,"

David glanced over briefly.

"Yeah…"

Ed laid his head back on the bench.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to study,"

David flashed a small grin.

"I've been getting kind of stuck on Roman history,"

David chuckled.

"Ed…you're a dolt,"

"I'm serious; I get so confused when it comes to dates and events and stuff. It'll be a miracle if I can pass with a C…"

"They're gonna kick me out,"

"You never know,"

Ed started picking at some lint on his pants.

"I've seen cadets do worse,"

"This one is kind of a biggie,"

Ed looked out at the water thoughtfully.

"What happened?"

David looked down at his feet.

"I can't really explain it…I just lost my temper,"

Ed scrunched his mouth to one side in frustration.

"Dude…don't take offense or anything. But I think you're kind of full of it,"

David looked up…a glare forming in his eyes.

"Uh huh…" he muttered.

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You never even wanted to be here,"

"Sure I did," David replied…a hint of irritation in his voice.

"A year ago…this place was the last thing on your mind. Then you show up…but you walk around campus with this half-empty look on your face,"

"Ed…that's what every freshman looks like,"

"No…not like you. Every freshman has dreams and aspirations. But you…you look bored or something. I'm just saying, man. Not that its any of my business,"

David felt a wave of anger wash over him. He sat up straight…his body tensing.

"You're one to talk,"

Ed glanced over at him.

"Huh?"

"Ed…you pile your classes with stuff you don't even care about. Your superiors drop subjects in your lap that you hate…but you don't even try to argue."

"Yeah…" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Are you that blind?"

"Dude…"

David got to his feet.

"You wanna come out here and point fingers. Check yourself before you go around judging me!"

Ed's flashed a look of irritation…but subdued it.

"Dude…I didn't come here to fight,"

"But that's what you're getting! What are you implying, Ed!? That I punched my instructor to get myself kicked out?!"

Ed rose to his feet calmly. A small amount of agitation crept into his demeanor.

"I really do have to study. I'd better go,"

Ed turned and started for the building behind.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it? Run away when things get tough!"

Ed paused in his tracks; he glanced over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend,"

"Yeah! Whatever,"

David watched as he walked away. He collapsed on the bunch…his face in his hands.


	16. Chapter 15

7

Chapter 15

"Attention!"

David rose from his seat. He stood opposite the commandant, the chief of security and Zim…who sat at the far corner of the room.

The group stood in the commandant's office; it was large…and gray. His desk over-looked a large glass wall…over-looking the quad.

The commandant was seated at his desk…while the chief stood by his side.

"Cadet Moore," the commandant spoke gravely. "We've brought you here on very serious charges."

David's face was very solemn…his eyes looked a tad watery.

"Yes, Sir,"

The commandant clasped his hands on top of his desk.

"Cadet…you are being charged with striking a superior officer, and dereliction of duty. Do you understand the gravity of your situation?"

"Yes, sir,"

The commandant waited for a moment.

"Do you have anything to add, Cadet?"

David was silent for a moment. He glanced at the security chief.

The security chief was a burly, gruff-looking Tellarite. His demeanor was imposing…but he was a kind man underneath. David had spoken with him briefly several months ago. Rather…he sought out David when he noticed upperclassmen harassing him.

"Cadet? Answer the commandant's question, please."

David silently nodded his head.

"I have nothing to add, sir."

The commandant looked briefly at his hands…then back at David.

"You understand…that, for an officer in the fleet, immediate dismissal is the typical punishment for these charges?"

"I do, sir,"

"Well…" he trailed off.

The commandant glanced at the chief and at Zim. Zim nodded to him.

"Cadet Moore…have you no defense?"

David's face melted slightly into disappointment.

"No, sir," he said quietly.

"Why?"

David was taken aback by the question. He searched the chief and Zim's eyes.

"Sir?"

"Cadet," the commandant continued. "Why should I not kick you out of my school?"

David couldn't think of anything to say. He stared into the eyes of all three.

"I don't know, sir,"

The commandant rose from his seat…turning to look out onto the quad.

"Cadet, I've been in Starfleet most of my life. I've watched young men and women come to this school and leave determined and bright young officers for fifteen years. Each and every one of them has some reason to be here…each of them wants to be here. Not one of them would stand here and take these charges lying down."

"Sir?"

The commandant turned to face him.

"Why are you here, Cadet?"

David thought about the question.

"Because you ordered me here, sir,"

"Dammit! Not here! Why did you join?"

David said nothing. The commandant took a step closer.

"Do YOU even want to be here?"

David looked right into his eyes; he felt panic and confusion.

"I don't want to be here, Sir. I felt I had to," he said quietly.

The commandant studied him for a moment.

"Had to?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Out of duty?"

"No, sir,"

"You had nowhere else to go then?"

"No, sir,"

"You just…had to?"

David nodded his head.

"Yes, sir,"

The commandant sat on the edge of his desk.

"That makes absolutely no sense, son."

"I know, Sir. I can't explain it myself. I just had this gut feeling."

"Gut feeling, huh?" he mumbled.

The commandant nodded his head; he glanced back at Zim again.

"Well, Cadet. In the history of Starfleet Academy…no cadet has ever committed this level of offense here. Considering the circumstances…" he nodded to Zim. "…And some leniency on part of your commanding officer…I'd be willing to reduce the charges."

He rose to his feet again…and stepped close to David.

"But I'm not about to let you walk scot-free if you don't even want to be here,"

David shot Zim a look of surprise; Zim made eye contact briefly.

David turned back to the commandant.

"Sir…you weren't going to kick me out at all?"

The commandant shook his head.

"No, son. This was just a formality. And a reminder to you…that you're now treading on thin ice."

David nodded again…some of the tension in his body loosening.

"Thank you, sir,"

"Don't thank me. Your leave is cancelled for the rest of the school year. Along with transporter privileges. And…this will go in your record."

"Yes, sir,"

"You're dismissed."

David turned to leave.

"Cadet,"

David stopped in his tracks.

"Anything else like this…and you will be gone."

"Yes, sir."

David got about thirty feet before Zim caught up to him. He grabbed David by the shoulder…and whipped him around.

"You're welcome, Cadet!"

David looked him in the eyes.

"You told them to drop the charges,"

"You're damn right I did! If it wasn't for me…you'd be suckin your momma's teet!"

David's face hardened a little.

"Yeah,"

Zim snarled.

"Aren't you going to thank me!?"

David frowned…scrunching his eyes to slits.

"I didn't ask you to,"

"Is that all the gratitude you can show!"

David held up his hands.

"Look…it was nice of you to stick your neck out. But I don't need anyone holding my hand or doing me any favors,"

"You piss-sucking low-life! You think I wanna hold your little milk-covered, thumb sucking fingers!?"

Zim grabbed David by his shirt and plowed him into the wall.

"I did it for your father! God bless the man…he was one of the greats! You…"

He looked David right in the eye.

"You don't even deserve to have his name," he hissed.

"Get your hands off me, you ass!"

Zim threw David to the ground. David leapt to his feet…fists up.

"I served with the man. He saved my skin a dozen times. A lot of professors are watching you…wondering if you'll turn out like him,"

"I'm nothing like the jackass,"

"I guess we'll see. Right now…I think you're about as worthwhile as a cow turd,"

It took all of his composure to hold himself back. His face turned bright red.

Zim turned and walked away.

David stood there for a while…trying to calm his fumes.


	17. Chapter 16

4

Chapter 16

Ed tipped the desk-light towards his book; the print looked tiny and blurred in the feint light.

He rubbed his eyes…trying to focus on the sentence: _and at this time, Cicero and Brutus met in secret._

Ed set the book down for a moment; he put his hand on his chin…leaning his elbows on his desk.

He tried to process the words in his head…only to draw a blank.

Ed picked the book back up…and read the sentence again. And again.

His eyes darted to the corner of room; he watched his roommate who was fast asleep. The sound of his gentle snores echoed through the cramped living space.

Ed turned his attention to his book again; he let out a soft sigh and put his hand over his mouth as he read.

 _Both men agreed that for the good of the Republic…_

Ed's eyes darted to another book on his desk; it was about mechanical engineering.

His eyes focused on it for a moment; the sight of it sent a warm feeling through his body.

In his mind…he envisioned touching it with his hand; picking it up and opening its solid exterior.

Ed sighed…he took one last look at the page of his book; he sat it down on top of his desk quietly.

He sat there for a while…staring off into space.

He glanced down at the piles of books on his desk; subject after subject…title after title.

A large stack of homework assignments sat in the corner…haunting him.

He longed to read that one book…to stay up all night digging into its pages.

But the sea of other books and assignments swallowed him whole.

Ed set his head down on his desk…overcome with feelings of dread.

He glanced at the clock; he groaned.

"Physics in three hours," he whispered.

He closed his eyes…slowly drifting to a restless sleep.

David poked his head into the cafeteria; he glanced around at the scattered cadets chit-chatting about this and that. He hesitated for a moment…looking a bit apprehensive.

He quietly and gently headed for the serving line…ever so often taking a quick glance at the crowds.

"Heya, Roomie," he heard from behind.

Spade clapped his hand on David's shoulder.

"Oh…hey," David mumbled…grabbing a bowl of oatmeal.

Spade piled his tray high with bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy and pancakes. He licked his lips…a small ounce of drool dripping from his lower lip.

"Dude…you are not gonna believe this,"

David muttered some vague response. He grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Remember that red-head and her friends…oh maaannnn,"

David turned and headed for a table; he paused in his tracks.

"Last night…she snuck me into her room,"

They made eye-contact; the two locked eyes for a moment. Neither smiled or motioned to each other. They just pierced each other with a hostile stare.

It was Ed.

"They kept me up alllll night! It was intense!"

David tossed his tray onto an empty table a few feet from; he turned on his heels toward the door.

"Shut the hell up, Spade," he growled glancing over.

David made for the door...deep down feeling more alone than he ever had.


	18. Chapter 17

9

Chapter 17

David quietly sauntered into the classroom…and took seat at the back of the class. He dropped his books on his desk…and glanced around haphazardly.

Students filled the seats…the noise of mouths buzzing around the room.

David spotted Dickie out of the corner of his eye; he sat at the opposite end of the room. The two made brief eye contact…feigning a mutual glare.

As the teacher entered…the buzz quickly died to murmur.

The professor set her belongings on her desk…and turned her attention to the sea of youths.

"Good afternoon,"

The students chorused an appropriate response.

"I'm sorry I was a bit late to my own class…I was up all night grading your papers,"

She headed to her desk…flipping through drawers…pulling out stacks of padds.

She glided around the room…handing a padd to each student gracefully.

"I was very impressed with most of your papers…"

She stopped in front of Dickie.

"I was especially impressed with you, Mr. Stern. You seem to grasp the material so naturally,"

Dickie blushed a bit as he accepted the padd and glanced around at the other students a bit awkwardly.

She continued on. David vaguely paid attention.

She eventually paused at his desk…holding a padd out in front of him. David's eyes were on a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Moore,"

David snapped out of his daydreaming and glanced up at his teacher.

"Excuse me," he muttered…grabbing the padd out-stretched in front of his face.

A few students giggled; the teacher shot him an irritated look…then headed towards the front of the class.

David glanced down at his padd; his heart sunk a little.

He'd failed the assignment.

The teacher took a seat at her desk…pulling out a large and heavy textbook. Printed on the front page in bold lettering read "Introduction to Combat Theory".

"Please turn to page 36."

The sounds of pages flipping filled the air; David glanced down at his book…but didn't touch it.

The teacher set her open book down on her desk…and looked up at the class.

"Who can summarize last night's reading for us?"

The students gingerly glanced at one another; David rolled his eyes off into the distance.

He noticed an elegant, white dove flapping its wings just outside of the window.

He watched it for a moment…intrigued by its behavior.

A human girl at the front of the class raised a finger in affirmation; the teacher nodded to her silently.

"Last night's reading detailed the few pivotal battles that turned the tide in favor of the Federation in the Four Years War,"

The teacher nodded her head again…getting up from her desk.

"Yes. Very good, Ms. Payne."

The teacher pressed a few buttons on the wall behind her; it lit up with all sorts of luminous colors.

David glanced at it…squinting his eyes to make out the image.

After a moment…the blurred image became an interstellar map…with star systems and their names.

David lost interest after a few seconds…picking at his fingernail underneath his desk.

"Here," their teacher said pointing to a star system on the map. "This was where the war irrevocably changed."

A young Andorian male raised his hand. The teacher nodded to him.

"The…" he rambled. "Battle of Rigel Three?"

A cold chill ran up David's spine at the very uttering of the name. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. He racked his brain for a moment…the thought just on the tip of his tongue.

But all he drew were blanks.

He brushed it off…thinking it was probably a fluke.

"Correct," she replied, folding her hands on top of each other.

"Can anyone tell me why?"

David amused himself by balancing a padd stylus on his index finger. His teacher caught him out of the corner of her eye…and inwardly groaned.

This time Dickie raised his hand; the teacher's face lit up a bit at the sight of him raising his hand.

"Ah1 Mr. Stern!"

Dickie coughed a little to clear his throat.

"The battle of Rigel Three was the first engagement that pitted Klingon D6's against Starfleet's brand new Ares-class warship,"

The teacher nodded again.

"And why was that so important? Anyone?"

The teacher shot a quick glare at an unsuspecting David.

"Mr. Moore?" she fumed.

David shot his eyes forward…a look of slight panic on his face.

"Uhmmm…because…Klingons are bad?"

The whole class burst into laughter. David's cheeks turned slightly crimson…but sly smile stretched across his lips.

The teacher slow-clapped a couple of times…her face bearing an ironically amused look. After a moment…she chuckled a bit to herself…but tried to hide it behind her teeth.

"Anyone else?"

"Because the Ares-class was the first starship that could hold it's ground against the Klingons. Up until then…they kicked our butts," blurted out another Human female.

"Thank you, Ms. Allen," the teacher replied.

She glanced around the classroom for a moment…taking a step forward, eventually perching herself on the edge of her desk.

"What exactly happened?"

The class was silent for a moment. At this point…David was twiddling his thumbs.

The teacher looked from student to student.

"Anyone?"

Students glanced at each other.

"Really?"

"I mean…" one student called out from the back row. "It was kind of a long paragraph."

More chuckles filled the room.

"Come on guys…you need to know this."

Dickie raised his finger.

"Yes, Mr. Stern?"

"I read it,"

Her face lit up again.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed, sarcastically. "My class isn't full of invalids."

Students gave each other sheepish looks.

"Lets hear it!"

Dickie glanced around at the other students.

"The battle itself took place in orbit; the Klingon's had planned a massive ground troop bombardment….hoping to catch the colonists off guard. Most of Starfleet was at the time…scattered across the border attempting to at least impede the encroaching threat. They anticipated no resistance.

"One ship had been posted to patrol the Rigel system in the event the Orions decided to take advantage of Starfleet's vastly weakened position. When the Klingons arrived…Starfleet's presence…threw a bit of a cog in their plans. The Captain in command ordered all three ships to bombard the planet's surface, rather than risking committing themselves to a conflict. They would hit and run; at the very least striking a blow."

The cold chill ran up David's spine again; he tried to ignore it…but this time it wouldn't go away. The strangest feeling started slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

Dickie paused for a moment…mouth wide open…glancing at other students. He mouthed the word "More?" to the teacher. She nodded her head excitedly.

"It was here that the U.S.S. Leonidas engaged them,"

The pit in his stomach; David tried to drown out the words with images…but it was useless. He sat there…powerless.

"After a heavy firefight with massive casualties on both sides…the Captain ordered the Leonidas be taken into the upper-atmosphere…hoping to gain an upper hand. He knew from experience that Klingon ships are far less maneuverable. Using this advantage…he managed to sling-shot the Leonidas into position to destroy one of the D6s."

David could see the image of him clearly in his mind; he tried to wrestle the feelings back…but they were too powerful.

"At some point…the Leonidas had exhausted its resources. Her shields failing and one D6 remaining…the Captain ordered self-destruct and a collision. Most escaped the blast…including the Captain. The ship itself was lost obviously. Starfleet command was not too happy about that; but the Klingon ship was destroyed. Had the Captain and his crew failed…not only would Rigel 3 have suffered massive casualties…but the Federation might have lost the war."

Dickie took a deep breath and relaxed. David was swimming in a pool of his own uncontrollable emotions.

The teacher pursed her lips into a small smile; her eyes were wistful.

"That battle will live on in infamy; the heroism displayed was truly one of legend. And the strategies used are hailed still today as standard."

The teacher glanced back at David with that strange…wistful look.

"Mr. Moore. What was the name of the Captain of the Leonidas?"

David was lost in his mind. He'd completely forgotten where he was.

The room was dead silent; all eyes pierced him sharply.

David felt a sea of guilt drown him; he tried to picture the times he'd shouted at him for no reason for messing up a combo. Or for reading science fiction books rather than about history, or mathematics or military tactics.

He tried to remember the feelings of bitter rage…that longing desire that he was still alive…just so that David could beat him with his bare hands.

But they were lost…in just one feeling.

He felt proud of him…for the first time since he was a child.

It terrified him.

"Captain Saul Moore," he replied softly.

 _"My father,"_ he thought to himself.


	19. Chapter 18

6

Chapter 18

David ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran past students; he ran past teachers; he ran past dorms and classrooms and offices.

He just ran.

He didn't know where he was going.

He just wanted to get away.

He found himself outside; he ran past the garden.

The groundskeeper waved to him; he didn't wave back.

His lungs were burning.

But he kept running.

Just like on Orion 5.

Three years ago.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

But in that moment…David felt like that same punk kid.

When David finally collapsed…he found himself in downtown San Francisco.

He was laying on the cold concrete…the crisp and spartan gray; just like the Academy.

David wheezed for breaths…as he felt the chill underneath the palms of hands.

Laying there…on all fours…he felt like he was going to burst.

He felt a rush of emotions cloud his mind…and pierce his thoughts.

He felt furious with himself; he felt a burst of rage.

He wanted to strike the ground; he wanted to push over carts or strike someone in the face.

He wanted to scream.

Then his rage melted into guilt; self-loathing guilt.

He hated himself for feeling any positive feeling. Towards him.

In that moment…he couldn't remember a single negative memory of him.

For the first time…David saw something that he'd never seen before.

"Hey, kid," he heard from above.

David looked down at himself; he looked ridiculous…like a dog on all fours.

He'd long since stopped gasping for breath. He was laying there on his hands and feet…bawling his eyes out.

He quickly wiped the tears away…and climbed to his feet. He wore a very sheepish look.

"Yeah?"

It was an older man; he face was stern but soft.

"You…"

David looked him in the eyes; his face was crimson…and his eyes were puffy.

The man's expression was one of confusion…and a bit of shock. He nodded his head…and grimaced a bit.

"You wanna come in for a cup of coffee?"

David furrowed his brow in confusion; after a moment of thought…he nodded his head.

David followed him into his dusty little coffee shop; there were no other customers as it was close to nightfall.

It was a dingy little place…full of dark brows and layer of filth on everything.

But it had a certain charm…a warm, comforting feeling.

In a way…it almost reminded him of home.

The old man poured David a cup of steaming brew…and David took a seat in front of the cup. The man took a seat across from him…and watched him as he took a sip.

"Good?"

David nodded.

The man shot a slight look of appreciation.

The old man started stroking his chin…covered in gray stubble. He didn't take his off of David.

The old man pursed his lips…then closed them again. He scratched the side of his head a little.

"I'm about to close up…but you're welcome to finish your cup,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm Chuck by the way,"

"David," David out-stretched his hand. The man gruffly accepted it.

David glanced around the room a bit…taking in the scenery. He took another small sip of his coffee…and searched Chuck's eyes.

"Aren't you…"

Chuck shook his head…chuckling a bit.

"Kid…I've seen a lot of weird stuff. Quite frankly…I don't really give a damn."

"Oh," David's face sunk a bit. "Then why'd you invite me in?"

"You looked like you could use a cup o' joe,"

"Okay…"

Chuck chuckled again.

"Finish your coffee and get out of my shop, Kid."

David took a swig of the bitter brew; he glanced up at Chuck and saw a glint in his eye.

Chuck shot him sly grin…and started cleaning off the tabletops.

Eventually he went back behind the register and started cleaning the coffee makers.

"Alright…time to get the hell out,"

David finished his cup…and slowly made for the door with the same awkwardness he entered with.

"Hey, Kid,"

David slowly turned around.

"Talk is cheap…a man's gotta just act,"

"Thanks,"

David walked along the sidewalks; he passed shopkeepers closing down; young couples going out for a night on the town. He spotted a Vulcan in robes…walking the streets solemnly.

All the while…thinking about what Chuck had said to him.

He eventually stopped by a railing over-looking the harbor; it was a beautiful sight.

The waves were lapping…a small boat could be seen on the horizon.

The skyline was filled majestic reds and purples as the sun had nearly set.

David thought about the words.

He thought about the time he'd stood by the river at Orion 5. He'd known then that he couldn't keep running.

He thought about the shopkeeper he'd met back in Kansas; at that moment he'd known that he didn't belong there anymore.

He thought about Sephora; he'd felt such a magnetic draw to her. He knew that someday…he was going to be with her. The thought of her warm smile made his heart melt.

But he knew he had something to do before then.

He thought of his father…the man who had left him behind all of those years.

But he was more than that.

For so long…he'd been a picture on his wall; a distant memory.

But to the rest of the world…the galaxy.

He was the hero of Rigel four.

David remembered his nightmare from years ago…when his father morphed into himself.

He thought of that night…in his dorm.

"I understand," David whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When David returned to campus…it was nightfall. He quickly snuck past the guards…and slipped quietly into his dorm.

He tugged at his boots…and set them gently on the ground.

He tiptoed to his bed…and took a seat on stiff mattress…setting his hands in his lap.

He sat there for a while…wondering what tomorrow would bring.

He glanced in the mirror; for a moment…he thought he saw his father staring back at him.

He rubbed his eyes…only to see his own reflection.

He brushed it off…quietly slipping under his blanket.

But keeping his eyes on the mirror.

When David went to breakfast next morning…he didn't seem to notice the crowds of cadets. He quietly slipped in…grabbed his tray, and took a seat by himself.

The white noise that normally irritated him was gone; the only thing that existed was him and his plate of food.

He didn't even notice Ed at the table next to him.

The only thing that caught his eye was the head of security approaching his table.

David felt pang of regret of his stomach; his palms were clammy and his legs jittered.

"Cadet Moore,"

"Yes, sir," David mumbled out.

The head of security's face was stony and slightly disappointed.

"You know what I'm going to say,"

David looked down in shame.

"Yes, sir,"

The guard's face softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, Son. I have my orders."

David quietly nodded his head. He gently got to his feet and slowly moved towards the door.

He felt devastated; he'd screwed his newfound hopes and dreams on one stupid little mistake.

David took one look back at the cafeteria…thinking this would be the last time he'd ever see it.

In that moment…he wished he'd been one of those people. One of those students who'd had normal lives and had normal reasons for coming.

And had friends…and had fun.

David slowly walked like he was on the way to his own hanging.

As David walked…he held his head to the ground. He passed cadets and teachers; but he didn't greet any one of them. He just walked and walked.

David could hear the sounds of exercise equipment; men yelling, and the slapping of leather. It sounded so familiar…but it didn't really matter.

He glanced up into an open door; he watched as Zim shouted profanities at the boxing club.

He stopped and watched for a moment…but felt too crestfallen; he'd never get the chance.

He continued onto his dorm…and carefully examined each object.

He reminisced about the room…that he'd come to almost think of as home.

He tried to think of what he would do now; he didn't want to go home.

He packed up his clothing.

He couldn't go back to Orion 5.

He packed up his padds.

He had nowhere else to go.

He packed up his books; one flopped on the floor.

He knelt down to pick it up; it was the same book as before.

He examined the cover for sometime; he searched the lines of the soldier with his high-tech suit of armor.

He thought of the hero…who went from being a snot-nosed brat…to a hardened Lieutenant on the front lines of the war. With his father by his side.

His eyes widened; he set the book down on his bed.

He knew what he had to do…right now.

"Come on you maggots! What the hell kind of jab is that!"

Zim smacked one of his pupils over the head.

"This ain't thumb-sucking!"

The young man nodded weakly…then unleashed a flurry of punches onto the leather bag.

Zim's face twisted from frustration to anger.

"Quit wanking off and show me what you really got!"

David watched from the doorway; he admired the young men hitting bags, several in the corner throwing jabs into the air, and one young girl jump-roping.

He admired the sound of the skin on leather, the snap of the rope on the ground.

He wanted to be in there with them. More than anything in the world.

This was like his own slice of happiness…in all of the misery that had been his Starfleet career thus far.

Zim noticed him in the doorway; his head snapped towards.

"What the hell are you doing here, Maggot!?"

David smiled. A wave of confidence washed over him.

"I'm here to try out,"

Zim was silent for a moment; he looked David up and down with an odd look. He let out a small grunt…then turned his back.

David thought of his father's demanding presence; he remembered his words in his head.

 _"If you really want something…you've gotta do whatever it takes,"_

David entered the gym; he got into his fighting stance.

"Fight me, you prick,"

Zim swung around…his eyes filled with rage. He stood there…about ready to explode.

"You're a goner! Get your shit and get the hell out of my school!"

David didn't move; he didn't make a sound. He stood there…ready to pounce.

Zim watched him…shooting him an odd look. He moved a few paces towards him…so that they were eye to eye. They stared each other down for several minutes.

Zim finally cackled…his lips twisting into a hideous grin. He moved into his fighting stance.

"Alright,"

"If I win…I stay,"

Zim cocked his head…a condescending look in his eyes.

"And when I beat the ever loving shit out of you…I never have to see your ugly mug again,"

David looked him in the eyes; in that moment…the two understood each other perfectly. Without saying a word.

David grinned and threw the first punch.

And the last.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dickie got up from his seat as the other students cleared out of the classroom. As he headed for the door…his teacher beckoned to him.

Dickie slowly approached the desk…straight face. Underneath though…he felt slightly anxious.

"Before you left…I just wanted to say that I am very much impressed with your performance in my class,"

Dickie blushed slightly…but his expression remained the same. He briefly glanced down at his feet to look casual.

"Uhhh…thank you," he muttered…feigning disinterest.

She flashed a small smile.

"I'm serious…I'm sorry if I kind of put you on the spot earlier. I was just really excited. Your essay on border disputes was so succinct…I am almost believed you were there," she chuckled a bit.

Dickie's lips curled into a small smile…for just an instant.

"I guess I'm just really good with details,"

She got up from her desk…and started packing up a stack of padds into a bag.

"Well…you should be very proud of yourself. Starfleet is lucky to have you,"

"Thank you,"

She smiled at him again.

"That's all…I just wanted to tell you that. You can run off to whatever it is you were going to do now. Thanks for listening," she chuckled.

Dickie nodded to her in respect…and strutted out proudly.

Once he was far and away…he jumped for joy and let out a yelp of success.

When Dickie entered his dorm…he had a huge smile on his face and tears of joy dribbling down his chin.

First he flopped on his bed…and curled up to his pillow, jittering with pure joy.

Than he leapt to his feet…performing his own variation of a victory dance.

It was something like…bending his knees inward and outward, and pumping his fist forward and backward.

"I'm aw-some! I'm aw-some!" he chanted again and again.

Dickie didn't notice his roommate sitting at his desk.

At this point…his roommate was gaping at Dickie…his lower lip slowly drifting downwards. He had an odd and confused look on his face.

"Heyyy…Dick,"

Dickie froze mid-victory dance. He glanced over at his roommate…his mouth now gaping open and his eyes wide.

"Oh…hey," he muttered.

"Uhmm..."

The two stared at each other for a moment…the same odd expressions on their faces. At this point…Dickie's face was crimson.

"I…uh…had a good day?"

His roommate was silent for a moment. He seemed to kind of be in shock.

"Yeahhhhh…"

Dickie took a seat on his bed. His face returned to his usual glum look.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh…I'm just studying for my ethics test. You sure you're okay?"

Dickie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,"

"I feel like I haven't talked to you for weeks, Man. My professors have really been cramming the homework,"

"Yeah…its whatever,"

Dickie picked one of his textbooks out of his bag.

"Did you hear about that David kid?"

He was about to open it; he glanced up…half-disinterested.

"No," he said…slightly bitterly.

"He left campus. Went shooting out of one of his classes like a mad man,"

"Yeah…so?" he replied…more annoyed.

"He was on probation. They're probably gonna can 'em,"

"Oh…that's too bad," he replied…dispassionately.

Inwardly, however, Dickie was yet again jumping for joy.

He silently pumped his fist in victory.

"We should catch up sometime, Man,"

"Yeah, sure," Dickie replied, smiling contently.

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure thing,"

As Dickie opened his book and turned the pages…he couldn't help but think of that sparring match between David and himself. How much he had destroyed his confidence.

"I guess I get the last laugh," he whispered…beaming.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'd like to take moment to welcome everyone to this wondrous occasion. We've all gathered here today to celebrate a milestone for these fine young men and women,"

Dickie sat in anxious anticipation. His hands were clammy…and his legs jittered.

But he was excited.

Surrounding him were countless youths like himself…all dressed in the same, fine dress uniform for this occasion.

Each and every one of them held the same look in their eyes.

It was different than the expression high school students have at their graduation ceremonies; bland, bored…irritated.

Each and every young man and woman had this glint in their eyes; this mysterious excitement.

"I have watched class after fine class graduate from this Academy year after year…and it is with great pleasure to watch these bold, young explorers take their first steps on their journey."

The group sat at the center of a huge outdoor auditorium; from what Dickie understood, many famous officer's and politician's had spoken here…including the founding members of the Federation.

It sent chills up his spine.

The group was over-looked by hundreds of officers…and families of the graduates. Dickie felt a pit in his stomach knowing no one would be there for him; he pushed it to the back of his mind with the excitement though.

"Each year…the students I see grow brighter and more tenacious. Driven and more courageous. This class…is no exception,"

David rolled his eyes at the droning of the commandant; his legs jittered from the anxiety of sitting in one place.

David glanced from face to face of all the graduating Cadets; their faces were so excited and focused.

David sighed; he felt a feeling of dread at the prospect of graduating.

He couldn't explain it.

The seed was planted three weeks ago when his professor's started mentioning it.

The more it became real…the more he felt a sense of anxious urgency.

This morning he'd lost his breakfast.

"I am so proud of each and every one of you; you worked so hard and so long. You have faced challenge after challenge…and each time…you have risen to meet it,"

David started to wonder if it would be possible to slip away; he envisioned gliding through his row quietly. Ducking down as he walked past the crowds…and outside of the stadium.

As he was thinking…he glanced over the spectators.

He was half a minute away from moving…when he spotted him.

It was Carl.

He'd come to see him graduate.

David gulped.

There was no way he could slip away now.

"You have faced adversity; you have made many new friends…and a few enemies I'm sure. But you are all much stronger men and women because of these things,"

Ed chuckled and nodded in affirmation as one of his friends whispered in his ear and pointed at the commandant.

Ed mouthed something back…and his friend started bubbling up and down attempting to hold the giggles in. His face swelled up and turned a light shade of red.

Ed's face started turning red…and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold in the laughs.

"I know each and every one of you will make fine young officers,"

Ed accidentally let out a small yelp when his friend poked him in the ribs; the commandant paused…and looked in his direction with disgust.

"I am…" he paused…losing his focus slightly.

"Proud…of each and every one of you. Although it is a bit bittersweet to see you go…as I grow attached to each class of young faces, it is with great pleasure that I present to you the Starfleet Academy class 2273. I wish you all…the best of luck!"

After the ceremony…Dickie was filled with excitement.

He quickly found himself in a group of graduates and professors.

Although he usually found himself shy…and un-sociable.

Today was different.

"…yes, Professor. Thank you…I appreciate that."

A young man grabbed him by his elbow.

"Oh, hey, Jessie! Good to see ya, man! Congrats!"

A young girl poked him on the shoulder.

"Oh…heyyyyy, Anna," he said slyly. She flashed him a big smile.

"Are we still on for dinner?"

"Hell yeah! There's someone I want to talk to first, though,"

Dickie scoured the hordes of people…Anna hot on his heels.

He squinted his eyes gazing from face to face…when suddenly, his eyes widened in joy.

"Professor! Professor!" Dickie waved his arms as he called to her.

She smiled as she spotted him.

"Richard! Its good to see you! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I'm so excited! I didn't think I could feel this good."

"You earned it,"

Dickie blushed and glanced at his feet. The professor took a sip of her drink.

"So do you know where you're going yet?"

"Wellllll…I put in for a post on the Republic for helmsman…so we'll see,"

"Pilot, huh?"

Dickie nodded.

"Yeah…turns out I'm a natural at that too," he chuckled.

She smiled again.

"I hope it works out for you. You've been one of my best students,"

Dickie heard a grunt from behind. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head at the sound.

He slowly turned…and his heart sank.

"Boy,"

It was his father.

"Dad," he said weakly.

His father growled.

"What a load of crap this Starfleet shit is. Bunch of airy fluff. I thought maybe…just maybe I could be proud of you. But here you are…dicking around in some ugly pajamas listening to some fart talk out of his ass…"

He glanced over at Anna at his teacher.

"…and hanging out with a couple of floozies,"

"I beg your pardon!" his teacher shrieked. He'd never heard her so forceful.

"Dad," Dickie growled.

"I'm outta here,"

Before his father could turn…Dickie pounced on him and pounded his face in several times.

Another graduate ran over and pulled him off quickly.

"Come on, Dick. Its not worth it. If anyone sees you…"

Dickie shoved him off. He looked to him. He looked to his father. He looked to his teacher. He looked to Anna.

His face was full of anger…but his eyes were filled with tears.

He lowered his eyes to the ground…slowly walking away.

He ignored their calls as he left.

.

After the ceremony…Ed and his buddies made a bee-line for the exit. A few professors tried to talk to them…but they hurried through the greetings…and rushed to the door.

As they made their escape…Ed noticed the commandant standing outside…chatting with an Admiral.

The group tried to tip-toe passed unnoticed...but the commandant caught out of the corner of his eye.

"Cadet…" he grunted. "Ensign Garrett."

Ed gulped. He glanced from side to side. He furrowed his brow. He swiveled his head around.

His friends had bailed.

Ed grimaced.

"Yes, sir,"

The commandant approached him.

"How'd you like my speech?"

Ed glanced around nervously.

"It was…uhhhh…very…nice, sir,"

The commandant took a step closer.

"You thought it was poignant?'

"Uhhh…yes?"

The commandant stood a foot from him.

"And rousing?"

Ed glanced down at his boots.

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

The commandant stepped close enough so that the two could touch the tips of their noses. He sideways peered at Ed with one eye.

"And funny?" he whispered.

Ed gulped again. Loudly. He looked down at his feet. He made eye-contact with the Admiral. He glanced side-to-side…hoping his friends had returned.

Before he could respond, however, the commandant burst out laughing.

Ed's face filled with confusion. Then slowly…a small smile spread across his face. And a nervous chuckle came from his lips.

"At ease, ya little brat. You're not my student anymore."

"Yes, sir," Ed replied.

The commandant kind of rolled his eyes at the youthful anxiety. He cocked a half-grin and glanced back at the Admiral.

"Hey, Bob," he called.

Bob came jogging over.

"I'd like you to meet Ensign Garrett."

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir,"

"Likewise," Bob nodded.

"Say, Ensign, didn't you take three experimental warp theory classes?"

"Uhhh…yes?"

"Well…Bob here just so happens to be looking for an experimental warp theorist."

The commandant grinned like a chesire cat; his eyes had the sparkle of something mysterious.

Ed turned to Bob; Bob nodded.

"Ohhhhhhhh,"

"I'll let you two get acquainted,"

Before the commandant left…he leaned in real close.

"I know you flunked every one of them. Payback is a bitch," he whispered.

He turned to Bob…his smile grow cheesier by the second.

"He has…my utmost recommendation."

Ed felt a sense hopelessness as he watched the commandant walk away.

After the ceremony, David slipped into the throngs of people. He kept his head down…and his eyes low…avoiding any small talk or conversation.

"Hey, David. Congrats!"

"Thanks,"

"Hey, David…you going to the after party?"

"I don't know…probably not. I gotta go,"

He pushed and slipped past dozens of groups, fellow graduates and professors.

He finally made it to the farthest wall…leaning his back against it for moment.

He let out a deep sigh of relief…glancing back at the hordes.

The sight made him nauseous.

Looking for relief…David let his eyes drift shut.

His mind wandered to the thought of taking out his frustrations on the heavy bag later; he pictured throwing a couple of piercing jabs and straight.

He started to feel slightly calmer…and steadier.

"Heya, Champ!"

David was rudely awakened from his thoughts by a voice who could be no one else.

David slightly opened his lids to see Spade's irritating face in front of his.

"Hey, Spade," he grumbled.

"Caught you moping in the corner…thought I'd say hi before we shoved off,"

"Hey,"

"I'll be leaving 0600 tomorrow for Outpost 40; won't see ya again. Uhmm…roomies?" Spade held out his arms gesturing for a hug.

David rolled his eyes and sighed again…but the bottom of his lip curled into a tiny, impulsive smile. He held out his hand…and Spade accepted it, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, David,"

Spade glanced around at the crowds of people…then started rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I can't wait to get my hands of some Klingons." Spade started pumping punches into the air.

"Good luck, Spade," David said genuinely.

Spade flashed him a genuine look for a second…then hid it again with a big, cheesy grin.

"I'll see ya 'round, Roomie. Caught the eye of this cute little blonde who's going to the after party. See ya there?"

David shook his head.

"Nah,"

Spade nodded his head and turned away.

"Same old, David," he called out over his shoulder.

As Spade walked away…David thought about what he'd said.

Klingons. What would be like if he actually got a chance to fight some. As a Starfleet officer.

The thought kind of swelled in his chest; he could feel the way his father did years ago.

David brushed the thought off as a pipe dream; he stood there for awhile…day-dreaming in his thoughts about nothing in particular.

Then it occurred to him.

Carl was there.

A nauseous anxiety filled his stomach.

David glanced around nervously…then made for the door as quickly as possible.

As he rushed through it…he didn't notice the body right in his path.

Thud!

"Excuse me," David muttered.

"That's alright," he heard in a familiar, Hispanic accent.

David froze; he stood there for a brief instant with his head down.

"David!"

He slowly raised his head; he was nose to nose with him.

"Carl," he whispered.

The two looked each other in the eyes; their expressions were both grave.

"I…"

Carl peered through him for a moment…then put his hand on David's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you,"

David stood there…silent. He could feel his old bitter feelings melting away. He wanted to burst open. He wanted to say a million things to Carl.

"I kept an eye on you during school. I'm friends with the commandant. I was happy to hear how much you'd grown," his face was so genuine.

David wanted to say something…anything. He could feel his chest about to explode.

"I…uhh,"

He saw something in Carl's eyes he'd never noticed before; he couldn't explain it. And he didn't really know how to react. He didn't know how he should react.

"Whatever…I gotta go," David muttered.

He dashed off as fast as he could…bursting with confusing emotions as he ran.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Two men sat at a coffee table…laying a tad lackadaisically in their chairs._

 _In front of each man…sat a half-filled tumbler of liquor; every so often one of the men would take a small sip…and grimace at the bitter taste._

 _One of the men grabbed his glass and examined it with his eyes; he looked almost wistful._

 _"I haven't had a decent glass of this stuff since…"_

 _He glanced up at the other man._

 _The other man chuckled a bit; his skin and hair were dark. His eyes were a dark brown._

 _The other man had dark brown hair and light skin, with emerald green eyes._

 _"Yup…" he cackled. He spoke with a heavy Hispanic accent._

 _"Karen had a fit when I told her about that…good times," he chuckled._

 _Both men nodded their heads in solemn appreciation._

 _"Do you remember that time we got blasted and stole a…"_

 _"Yup," the first man quickly interjected. He glanced down at his hand…a small and feint scar ran over his palm. He held it up to show to the other man and grinned._

 _"I was just telling Marcy about that the other day,"_

 _"Oh…god," the first man chuckled. "How'd that go over?"_

 _The second man gave the first an uncomfortable smile and glanced around the room. The first man chuckled again._

 _"Yeahhhh…"_

 _He took a sip of his drink…and savored the bitterness._

 _"How's it going?"_

 _The second looked up at him; he was examining his fingernails._

 _"Its fine…the usual,"_

 _The first man nodded in understanding._

 _The two were silent for a moment; each looked down at their glasses._

 _"To be honest," the second man mused. "She's pretty disappointed."_

 _"Oh?" the first man glanced up._

 _"The doctor's tell us we probably won't be able to have kids,"_

 _"Oh, Carl…I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"_

 _The two men looked at each other for a moment._

 _"Ya know…" Carl glanced around the room. He finished his drink._

 _Carl got to his feet…crossing the room to fill his glass with more liquor._

 _He gently set the bottle down on the shelf…and slowly turned back to his friend._

 _"I mean…this is the first time we've had a chance to catch up in person in over a year,"_

 _The other man looked at Carl solemnly; he glanced off into the distance…and held his drink to his mouth._

 _"Its been too long," he muttered._

 _He took a nice long sip of his drink._

 _"How's Karen and the kids?"_

 _He lowered his drink to his lap; he looked down at his feet._

 _"They're…its…I wish I could…" he stopped himself._

 _Carl looked down into his glass._

 _"That bad?"_

 _"Sometimes I wish I could just be there with them. Half the time I don't even feel like a father…or husband. Every time I come home…everything and everyone has radically changed so much. I try so hard to make up for the time I miss…none of it matters in the end. I'm missing the most important part of my life,"_

 _The two men were silent again for a moment._

 _"Saul," Carl replied. "You're family is going to be okay."_

 _Saul started to take another sip of his drink._

 _"I hope so," he whispered. "I hope they can understand someday…why I can't be there."_

 _Carl looked on solemnly; Saul chugged the rest of his drink._

 _"I'm sorry," Saul said…forcing a laugh. "I'm bringing down the mood."_

Carl awoke in his favorite chair in his den. He rubbed his eyes…wiping away the bleariness.

Carl tossed the open copy of Les Miserables laying on his chest onto the ground; he got to his feet…walking over to his desk…and leaning on the edge.

"I'm worried about David," he said aloud. He eyes peered into the fireplace across from his desk. The fire had long since died out…all that remained was a few sparking embers.

Carl's study was a cozy little place; hard wood floors, hard wood desk, a nice, big cozy chair.

One wall was an entire shelf of books; the other was genuine brick.

And in the corner…was his small fireplace.

It was very picturesque…like something out of a Victorian gothic novel.

"I'm not really sure how to help him anymore. He's so caught up in his own confusion…just like you did. I wish you were here. But I won't let you down. I can't let you down."

He grabbed a picture on his shelf; he examined it for a moment with a solemn expression on his face.

"I miss you, old friend,"

It was a picture of Saul.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _The boy laid in the fields; he marveled at the different colors surrounding him; blues, greens…reds._

 _He could lay in the fields for hours; he loved gazing at the wildlife. Sometimes…he would even bring a padd of paper and writing utensil._

 _He tried many…many times to re-create the blossoms and petals; the inner and outer curves of each design._

 _He could never get them quite right; he didn't have the skill of an artist._

 _But he simply enjoyed the effort; the pleasure of trying to capture the wonder was reward enough._

 _They were so gentle…so demure._

 _When he laid there…surrounded by them._

 _For that brief period of time…he felt understood._

 _The young boy rolled onto his side…examining a yellow flower…its pedals stretching out dazzlingly._

 _He smiled…as he placed his small hand underneath its protrusions._

 _He leaned in closer; he breathed in deeply._

 _Its fragrance was wonderful._

 _He laid back down on his back._

 _He let his mind wonder._

 _He imagined living here… watching the stars each night._

 _And communing…with his "friends"._

 _"BOY!"_

 _The child sat up; his head snapped into the direction of the sound._

 _His eyes filled with fear._

 _"Father," he whispered to himself._

 _The young boy leapt to his feet; he made for the direction of the sound as quickly as his legs could carry him._

 _"BOY!" the man called from the porch of his house._

 _"BOYYYYYYY!"_

 _The child appeared from the large…overgrown grasses._

 _"Get inside!"_

 _"Yes, father," the boy replied meekly._

 _Head hung low, the young boy entered the house._

 _As he passed his father…the man slapped him over his head._

 _The collision made a loud…and unpleasant smack._

 _The boy's eyes filled with tears._

 _"I don't want to see that!"_

 _He smacked the boy again…and again._

 _His eyes gushed with water._

 _"YOU WILL STOP YOUR CRYING NOW!"_

 _"I'm trying," the boy whispered through tears._

 _"NO SON OF MINE WILL CRY!"_

 _He created a gash on the boy's face._

 _The boy halted his crying…and wiped the tears away weakly._

 _"I'm off fighting a war to protect our people…and I come home to my own son…laying around in the fields like some daft maiden!"_

 _He slapped the boy again._

 _"I'm sorry, Father," the boy began crying again._

 _"Your grandfather would be ashamed of you!"_

 _He slapped the boy again._

 _"You're weak! You must be strong…or your enemies will destroy you!"_

 _The boy looked into his father's eyes; the father into the boy's. The boy saw his father's poisonous rage…but underneath it. For a split-second…he thought he saw regret._

 _The father looked into the boy's eyes…and saw the innocence. And wanted to stop himself._

 _But he shouldn't; he couldn't; duty demanded it._

 _"I'M ASHAMED OF YOU!"_

 _As the father unleashed a relentless assault…the boy collapsed onto the ground._

 _Powerless._

 _Defenseless._

 _Weak._

 _The only thing that comforted him…was the image of the field full of flowers._

 _His friends; his gentle companions. They understood him; they were gentle…like him._

 _But slowly…the image faded._

Lo-Chem sat in the corner of his dark... dirt-covered cell.

For a second…he could feel a tear forming.

For an instance…he could feel something he hadn't felt…since he was a child.

Some tiny sliver of himself…from ages ago wanted out.

He could see the face of his childhood self; he beckoned to him.

But it quickly faded.

It was too late; far too late.

The tear couldn't come; the feelings could not unleash.

They were too weak.

"Father was right," he whispered.

He repeated it over and over in his head.

He had to remind himself.

He had a duty.


	25. Chapter 24

5

Chapter 24

Lo-Chem walked slowly through the fields; he paused for a moment…breathing in the fragrance of the flowers.

He could remember a time when he would spend hours doing so; he couldn't quite remember why.

He couldn't quite remember the feelings the blossoms and pedals invoked in him.

But he remembered doing so.

And on occasion…he still enjoyed their sweet scent.

He continued on his trek…letting the passing thought die.

He found his footsteps through the dirt and the tall grasses; his path took him to a small house…much like the one he grew up in.

He listened to the rocks beneath his boots; they made a satisfying crunch.

Animals chirped; the sound of grasses flapping in a gust of wind filled the air.

To him though…this world did not exist.

He continued onto the front porch; another young man sat upon the porch in the corner.

When the young man lifted his eyes….his face filled with joy. He quickly motioned for Lo-Chem to take a seat.

Lo-Chem obliged…gently taking a seat across from the young man.

In the young man's hands was a small pad of paper and a writing utensil; Lo-Chem glanced at it briefly.

The two-made uncomfortable eye contact for a moment…then let it pass.

The young man set the pad down…folding his hands over his stomach.

"He isn't here,"

Lo-Chem immediately relaxed a bit.

"If father found out I wasn't training…"

The young man nodded his head and chuckled.

"He went to town to run errands…he should be gone for sometime,"

Lo-Chem sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Its been sometime since we've seen each other,"

The young man nodded.

"How is training?"

Lo-Chem glanced off into a corner to avoid eye contact.

"Its fine,"

"You don't seem convinced,"

"I am doing my duty," Lo-Chem replied monotonously.

He glanced back at his friend…eyeing the pad again.

The young man returned his questioning gaze.

"I still haven't decided,"

Lo-Chem's face filled with a bit of disproval…but his eyes understood.

"What does your father say,"

"He doesn't know,"

Lo-Chem was silent for a few moments. He glanced about the front porch.

In the distance…the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Both young men's eyes filled with fear; their hearts started racing.

Before either could react…an older man approached the front porch.

He stopped in front of the pair…eyeing each closely.

"Lo-Chem,"

"Sir,"

He glanced at the other young man. His face filled with disproval.

"Sakal,"

"Father,"

The three stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Lo-Chem…you should go,"

Lo-Chem didn't move for a moment; his fear paralyzed him.

The man's eyes drifted to Sakal's pad; his eyes narrowed to slits.

"What is that?"

He held out his hand…expecting it to placed in his palm.

Sakal did not move either.

The man's face slowly started to fill with rage.

"Boy!"

His hand shaking…he slowly handed it to his father. His father ripped it from his hand…and began flipping through its pages.

His eyes widened as he read; he glanced back at the pair.

"Lo-Chem," he said through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now!"

Lo-Chem started to slowly move; he was a few feet from the steps…when he could hear Sakal being beaten by his father.

"This is an outrage! Your own best friend is doing his duty…and you are here writing poetry! You are a shameful boy! A disgrace!"

Lo-Chem stood there…listening to the painful cries of his friend.

At first…he thought to himself…he deserved it.

While he was off training to fight their enemies…Sakal was home.

While he was fulfilling the expectations of himself…Sakal was blatantly shrugging them off.

He felt a twinge of anger…a twinge of bitterness.

Then he remembered the flowers.

He remembered his hours of watching them and drawing them.

His face softened; his heart felt heavy.

He couldn't explain it; he just knew he couldn't walk away from Sakal.

He turned around and slowly rose up the steps.

He stood there for a moment…watching his best friend being pounded endlessly.

"I wrote them," he lied.

After a moment…Sakal's father paused. He slowly turned toward Lo-Chem.

"What did you say?"

The man's face was filled blood-curdling rage; his eyes bulged. The veins in his temple bulged out like roots of a tree.

Lo-Chem looked into his eyes…then to Sakal. Sakal's face was covered in blood and tears; his eyes were filled with fear. He flashed Lo-Chem a look of confusion through the anxiety.

Lo-Chem brushed away his fear. He knew what he wanted to do.

"I said I wrote them,"

Sakal's father began mercilessly beating him.

"You worthless dog! You come to my home and corrupt my son with your worthless writings! Your father will be devastated when he hears about this!"

"He's lying! I wrote them!"

Sakal tried to pull his father off of Lo-Chem.

"You shut your mouth, boy!" his father roared…throwing him off.

"I'll get to you later!"

As Lo-Chem laid there…being beaten to a bloody pulp…he looked into the eyes of his friend…who sat in the corner. Tears streaking down his face.

Lo-Chem winked at him and smiled. Sakal's face softened…and he understood.


	26. Chapter 25

5

Chapter 25

Lo-Chem stood in front of the steps…casting a weary gaze towards the front door.

His eyes swept across the porch…not picking out anything in particular.

His hand shook from anxiety; he tried to steady it with his other hand.

He glanced back at the field behind him…but thought nothing of flowers.

He slowly one step up the stairs…then another.

He paused at the door…hand on the handle.

He looked down at his shaking hand…then slowly turned the nob and took a deep breath.

Lo-Chem approached the doorway…careful not to make a sound.

He peered inside…examining the grim scene.

His father laid in bed…his face grim and all the life sucked out of it.

His eyes looked almost empty…only a small glint of light left in them.

Lo-Chem's face was full of sorrow; he quietly entered…and took a seat next to the old man.

He rested his hand upon the old man's…careful not to disturb him.

The old man let out a lung-spitting cough.

"Who's there?"

Lo-Chem's eyes shot towards his face.

"Its me…your son,"

The old man coughed again.

"Mother sent for me…she said you were not doing well,"

The old man coughed again.

"I came…to see you one last time, Father,"

The old man turned his head towards his son.

"I'll be on the front-lines soon. They've given me a division. I won't be back for sometime."

The old man started cackling; his cackling lead to more coughing.

"I don't see what's so funny, Father," Lo-Chem said weakly. A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"You are," the old man got out through wheezes.

The old man's hacking became uncontrollable; a few moments passed…and then he completely stopped.

The last glimmer of life died from his eyes.

Lo-Chem's face melted into devastation; tears flowed from his eyes.

He felt as though his heart had been torn out.

He thought of the flowers one last time…but they dissolved into oblivion.

Lo-Chem had lost his only chance to redeem himself in the eyes of his father.

Lo-Chem sat his desk…analyzing report after report. With each passing paper…his face became more and more grim. His eyes grew wearier.

He set his papers down…and gently got to his feet.

He walked towards the window…over-looking ships coming and going; engineers repairing damage; small craft hauling this and that.

He heard the swoosh of the door; he turned to his friend Sakal.

As he entered…Lo-Chem nodded to him. The other man held just as grim a look.

"I thought you could use some company,"

Lo-Chem feigned a smile.

He motioned towards his desk…and the two men took a seat.

He poured a drink for himself and Sakal.

"So you've heard the news?"

Lo-Chem took a sip; Sakal nodded…peering at him over the top of his glass.

"Five million…five…million…"

Sakal looked down at his feet…holding the glass in his lap.

"I know…"

Lo-Chem shook his head in frustration.

"We can't keep up with this any longer,"

"They say the council is planning to call surrender in a few months,"

"Not if I can help it,"

Sakal said nothing; Lo-Chem sat back in his cheer and peered into his glass.

"My friend," he said quietly.

Sakal glanced up.

"I have a plan,"

"Oh?"

Lo-Chem got to his feet; he turned towards the window…watching the damaged ships being towed.

"I need your full support. None of this can leak out to the council,"

"I am behind you…always,"

Lo-Chem took another sip; he thought of all the young men he'd known.

All of the youthful faces…charging straight into enemy fire.

He inwardly shivered.

"We'll need to capture several of them…." He paused mid sentence.

He turned to face his friend; his eyes were filled with pain.

"Using what we find from their bodies…we can create a weapon,"

"A weapon?"

Lo-Chem took one more drink.

"One that will wipe them out,"

Sakal shifted uncomfortably; he looked down at his feet yet again.

"Well?"

Sakal glanced up.

"I…" he glanced off uncomfortably.

"Are you behind me?!" Lo-Chem's face filled with murderous rage. For a moment…he wanted to stop himself.

He wanted to forget the whole thing.

But he couldn't; he had a duty to his people.

"I am behind you," Sakal said quietly.

Sakal set his drink down and left…quietly battling his guilt.


	27. Chapter 26

5

Chapter 26

 _The snarling turns to growling. It's a voice; a language I couldn't understand._

 _Shouting…screaming._

 _Someone screams in agony._

David awoke from a cold sweat; he gasped for breaths as he struggled to discern his surroundings.

His heart beat a mile a minute; his eyes were blurry.

He could make out objects…but they looked like large gray lumps.

He ran to the doorway…and flipped the light; he was in his quarters.

He glanced around…his memories slowly emerging into his mind.

He sank to the floor; he landed on his hands.

He stood there for several moments…trying to collect his breath.

After calming down…and assuring himself it was a nightmare, David sank to the floor on to his behind.

He sat there for a several minutes…glancing around at his drab gray, cramped little room.

The doctor suggested he made have been having the same nightmare over and over again because of the extended amount of time on the outpost; he said lots of officers tended to get a bit of cabin fever out there.

David glanced up at himself in the mirror; his eyes were sunken from fatigue.

He didn't believe that; he couldn't explain it.

But he knew it wasn't cabin fever.

A few hours later after laying in bed tossing and turning…David got up and took a quick shower.

He quickly threw on his uniform; it was rumpled and un-washed.

Many didn't bother with such things on the outpost.

Nor shaving.

He glanced at the stubble in the mirror…shrugged his shoulders and continued on out the door…grabbing his phaser from his desk chair.

He fastened the weapon to his belt…and started slowly walking to the guard post.

He could hear the echo of his footsteps in the empty, dead gray hallway.

It was like a ghost town.

It always sent shivers up his spine.

He reached the post and found three other guards keeping watch; Bob, Frank and Kim.

Neither Bob nor Frank acknowledged his presence; Kim glanced up for a split-second…then returned to his monitor.

"Lieutenant Moore reporting for…" David stopped himself and nonchalantly waved his hand and sighed.

David took the empty seat next to Bob; Bob was fast asleep. His gregarious snores unpleasantly echoed through the small room.

David glanced over at him; his mouth was hanging wide open…and a line of spittle dangled from his lower lip.

David sneered in disgust…inwardly cringing slightly.

"Anything good?"

Frank chuckled slightly; he hadn't glanced up once since David had arrived. He was engrossed in shuffling a deck of cards…dealing a poker hand…then re-shuffling a deck.

"I saw some space dust earlier," Kim responded monotonously.

David nodded his head…curling his lips into a look of irritation and boredom.

He propped his legs onto the desk in front of him…he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

David listened to the sound of shuffling cards and snoring; it was so monotonous…that it almost formed a rhythm.

He started to envision an ace of spades…or a nine of hearts as the deck was being shuffled over and over again.

He felt himself beginning to drift off into a world of fatigue; he wasn't quite falling asleep…but he couldn't really focus on his surroundings.

"The Commander said the Admiral is supposed to come in a couple weeks,"

David heard the words but he didn't really acknowledge them.

Frank chuckled a bit again.

"You said that six months ago, Kimmy,"

Kim didn't take his eyes off his monitor.

"Couldn't hurt to be prepared," he muttered.

"Kimmy, Kimmy Kimmy…when will you learn?"

David subconsciously started twiddling his thumbs; he started wondering how much effort it would take him to write up and submit a resignation.

He figured it would take too much; he didn't have the will power to craft a finely structured sentence…let alone a good enough excuse for his superior officer.

Just the thought of it made him feel exhausted.

"Did you guys make any coffee?"

Kim shook his head; Frank said nothing.

David glanced at Bob again; he slowly struggled to his feet.

"I think…I'm gonna a make a pot," he struggled out.

He slowly moved in the direction of the supply store…carelessly hunching over as he walked.

He started hobbling slightly…as his left leg had fallen asleep.

He let out several exaggerated winces from the dull pain…grasping the knob to the cupboard containing the coffee grounds.

"Ow," he mumbled as he poured the grains into the machine.

He leaned against the counter with one arm on his hip, listening to the sound of the coffee maker spit out liquid and hiss from the heat.

He watched the trio…feeling an odd pull to do something or say something.

But…his mind and body wouldn't allow it.

He simply had to return to the status quo.

And return to his desk…the most excitement he would have was the hot brew in a Styrofoam cup.

David quietly hobbled back to the desk; he sniffed the bitter brew and grimaced a bit.

The taste and smell had become so familiar…it was more like bitter water to him.

He set the cup down on the desk…and returned to his previous position.

As he listened to the shuffling and snoring…and eyelids grew heavy.

He began slowly drifting away to a restless sleep.

As his vision blurred and slowly disappeared…he could hear Kim's voice in the background.

"Ha-eyyyyyyyyyy," he sound…panic in his voice. "I've got something. Guuuyyysss…I've got something!"


	28. Chapter 27

6

Chapter 27

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! CARGO BAY 4!"

David's eyelids snapped open; his eyes were as wide as saucers.

The lights dimmed; piercing red lights engulfed the desks, the chairs, the people.

A swarm of bodies flooded through the hallways; the sound of boots clacking on the deck plating thundered.

David could hear his heart pumping in his chest; in the ominous lighting and the swarming sounds of shouting and running he could hear his own breath.

It grew louder and louder; one breathe after another.

The sound was so penetrating…he was afraid he would stop breathing.

David leapt to his feet; he threw himself into the sea of bodies.

He pushed and squeezed between arms and hands; he could feel sweat dripping off him in buckets.

In the rush of adrenaline…they all looked like a jumbled mess.

He couldn't tell where one arm ended or where another leg began.

He started to feel like he was being sucked down underneath the rampage.

They carried him forward…like a current pulling a log.

In the chaotic mess…he spotted a familiar face.

"Heya, Dave. Looks like were gonna get some action after all,"

As David was pushed along passed the face…he followed them as far as he could with his eyes.

"Spade!"

After a moment…Spade completely disappeared into the blinding red light and the army of guards marching forward.

In the distance…David could hear the sounds of screams and gunfire.

The sound grew closer and closer; his heart beat faster and faster.

Before he knew it…he was thrown into a well-lit room.

A cargo bay.

In the frenzy of boots stomping around his face…David anxiously picked himself up off the ground.

He stumbled and bounced from side to side as he tried to regain his balance; everything appeared as a blur as his eyes adjusted to the light.

After a few seconds of rubbing them…he could finally make out what was going on.

Klingons.

A whole group of them had invaded the cargo bay.

Guards shouted orders and threw a flurry of phaser shots.

Klingons screamed in their language and returned every shot.

One flew past David's head; he realized the gravity of the situation and jumped for cover.

David wanted to fire back…but something stopped him.

He just sat there behind his cargo container…watching laser blasts go back and forth.

 _"Push forward,"_ He could hear his father say.

A guard would drop; a Klingon would drop.

Bob went down…so did Kim.

Then Frank.

David looked at them in horror.

Just moments ago…he'd been sitting right next to these men.

Each going about their business as usual.

Now they were lifeless bodies…on the cold deck plating.

The panic kept building; he wanted to do something.

Fire a shot…or even run.

But he felt trapped there; paralyzed.

 _"Are you just going to let them die?" His father said._

As David listened to the sound of the Klingons…he felt as though he'd heard their language before.

It sounded unusually…familiar.

"They're pushing through! Stand your ground, men!"

As David glanced around at the other guards…he spotted Spade again.

He was in the fire corner…dishing out shot for shot with eagerness.

In wake of the Commander's words…David watched as Spade leapt to his feet.

He let out a frantic spray of phaser shots…cocky grin on his face.

He took out four or five.

But then…David's eyes filled with terror as his lifeless bodies hit the ground. Tears streamed down his face.

"NOOOOO!"

For a second...he thought he saw his father in the chaos. He was shooting David a look of disapproval.

David threw his phaser the ground.

Everything became a blur; his body switched to instinct.

He leapt over the cargo container…and grabbed the first Klingon he could see.

He bludgeoned the man's face repeatedly…pink blood splattering over his hands and uniform.

Something about this seemed familiar. But he was too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to even think twice.

"KILL THEM ALL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He grabbed one after another…as his fellow guards followed behind him in suit. Firing shots and throwing punches.

As the shots died down…and the screams cut to a minimum…David corned the final remaining intruder.

He moved in for the kill…bloody murderous rage in his eyes.

As he looked into the eyes of the Klingon…he could see terror.

And for a second…he wanted to stop.

For a second…he could see the fear that he himself had felt just moments ago.

But the thought of Spade's lifeless body on the ground re-fueled his rage.

"COME HERE YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

He wrapped his arm around the Klingon's neck; he started pummeling his stomach with his other fist.

The Klingon shoved him off…and knocked David off his feet with his Bat'Leth.

David tugged at the Klingon's legs…sending him sprawling as well.

He climbed on top of the man…and pounded his face with his knuckle.

Over and over again.

David lost himself in the moment.

Everything became a blur.

The next thing he could remember was kneeling in a puddle of pink blood.

The adrenaline coursed through his veins; he could think or hear anything clearly.

The one thing that was clear though…was how unsatisfied he felt.

And how ashamed of himself that he was.

In that moment…he felt like he deserved to die along with everyone else.

After about ten minutes of gasping for air…David finally got to his feet.

He glanced around the room; dead bodies and puddles of blood everywhere.

The surviving group of guards stood about ten feet from him…phasers at the ready.

And the same look of terror in their eyes.

David slowly walked past the group…head hung low.

The Commander put his hand on his arm…but David flung it away.

The Commander grabbed his shoulder…and spun him around.

"Lieutenant…are you okay?"

David looked into his eyes; they were filled with a mixture of anger and tears.

The Commander let his arm slip out of his hand.

David continued on towards the door.

He paused just as he was walking through.

He glanced over his shoulder at the whole scene.

"My nightmare…it came true," he whispered.


	29. Chapter 28

5

Chapter 28

A group of Starfleet officers were gathering in front of monitor; the room was a buzz with chatter.

Each officer was adorned in neatly pressed dress uniforms; the officer's eyes were filled with excitement.

Two stood off to the corner…cups of coffee in their hands.

"I hear they're awarding the Captain Archer medal of commendation,"

"I hear they're awarding a re-assignment; a much more exciting position,"

A small group congregated near the monitor…hands locked in front of them in a studious gesture.

The chattering died down when David entered the room; all eyes turned in his direction.

He shot them a humble smile and a hand gesture.

A fellow officer stepped forward with a beaming smile on his face…and shook David's hand.

David accepted the gesture…then walked to the corner uncomfortably.

"Attention!" called the Commander.

David could feel his heart beating a little faster; he felt guilty for all the attention he was receiving.

"We'll be receiving the Admiral's transmission shortly!"

The officer's huddled together in front of the monitor in unison.

David hid at the rear…but a group shoved him forward to the front.

"This is your moment, Dave. Enjoy it,"

The chatter ended as the monitor came to life; the screen buzzed and fizzled.

Then the face of the Admiral was staring back at the group.

He was Human; an older man with gray hair…but a sleek, youthful face.

As some of the guards put it…he was the definition of an officer.

He'd never seen combat…nor cared much for the condition of his men.

He'd climbed the ladder simply for the purpose of climbing the ladder.

"Good evening, gentleman,"

He took a sweeping glance of the group of officers.

"Lieutenant Moore,"

David straightened his back slightly.

"We've gathered here today to congratulate you on your act of valor," the Admiral spoke with major disinterest.

"You've earned Starfleet's respect as an officer. We salute you,"

The screen went blank.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. David felt massive confusion.

"That was it?" someone said.

David felt his heart sink; he wanted to feel spurned. He wanted to feel disappointed.

But it was something else. He just didn't want to admit it.

He could feel the shame he did when he was child…when his father would cast him disapproving glares and hurl insults.

Or at least he wanted to.

But somehow…he couldn't.

This was different.

But he didn't believe it.

One of the officers put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're all proud of you, David. You deserved more."

"Yeah," David mumbled…lost in thought.

He glanced over at the officer; for a second…he swore it was Carl.

David shook himself out of his trance quickly.

"Thanks," he said quietly…then headed for the door.

 _"I…David Moore…hereby formally declare my res…"_

David tossed the padd into his locker the second he spotted the Commander out of the corner of his eyes.

He pretended to be lacing up his workout shoes; the Commander stood there for a split-second, arms crossed.

"I just heard,"

David glanced up; his face remained neutral…but deep down he could feel panic growing.

"Sir?" he feigned confusion.

The Commander stepped a few paces closer; his eyes narrowing slightly.

"When were you going to tell me?"

David kept quiet; the panic started slowly seeping into his face.

The Commander smiled and relaxed. He held out his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you, David."

David's face was now filled with fear; he could a droplet of sweat run down his face.

"You're not mad?"

The Commander shook his head; David relaxed a bit and accepted the hand-shake.

"No no no," he said chuckling a bit. "You're a decent guard. But you deserve this."

"Sir?" David's face twisted into confusion.

The Commander handed him a padd.

 _"Lieutenant David Moore; you are hereby re-called to earth for re-assignment. Signed…"_

"Carl," David whispered. He didn't know what to think; he felt a rush of confusing emotions.

"Congratulations, David," the Commander said smiling, as he slowly turned and left.

David pulled the padd out from before out of his locker; he held one in each hand.

He read the new one over and over again several times; and then he returned to the first.

"I hereby offer my resignation," he whispered.

In that moment…he decided.

He thought he knew what he had to do.

There was no place in Starfleet for him.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Lo-Chem walked down the aisles filled with bio-beds of screaming men; he watched as the doctors ran ghastly experiment after ghastly experiment._

 _He could see the absolute terror in their eyes; their faces while they screamed in agony twisted his stomach into a million knots._

 _He passed each and every soldier…holding the same grim, devastated look in his eyes._

 _He wanted to put a stop to it…but duty demanded he continue._

 _He approached one of the doctors; he stood there for a moment…watching the horrid procedures unfold before his eyes._

 _The doctor noticed him after a minute…and paused…scalpel in hand. He set it down…and held up his blood soaking hands._

 _"Have you perfected the procedure, Doctor?" he asked gravely._

 _The Doctor nodded his head._

 _"Yes," he replied. "I do believe using the knowledge we've acquired we can use this same procedure…to create a toxic agent that will latch onto the specified DNA."_

 _Lo-Chem nodded gravely; the soldier on the bed grabbed his arm._

 _"GENERAL! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_

 _Lo-Chem looked into the man's eyes; he saw the pleading desperation and it ripped his heart out of his chest._

 _"Its your duty soldier,"_

 _Lo-Chem quickly walked away._

 _At the door to the lab stood Sakal; he had the same look on his face._

 _"Were they successful?" he asked._

 _Lo-Chem nodded his head._

 _"Then shall I tell our men to capture a few of the enemy?"_

 _Lo-Chem was silent for a moment._

 _He thought of his childhood._

 _He thought of his friendship to Sakal; the brotherhood that they had through thick and thin._

 _He thought of his men dying one after another on the battlefield._

 _He thought of his own men lying there being tortured and experimented on…under his orders._

 _He could feel the pain of all it…swirling and consuming him._

 _He could feel his legs wobble; he felt as though his feet would give out._

 _"What have I done?" he thought to himself._

 _"What you had to do. It was your duty." He heard his father reply._

 _"But, father…I have done terrible things,"_

 _"Nothing is greater than the whole. You are merely a casualty of what must be done,"_

 _"Yes, father,"_

 _Lo-Chem nodded his head and continued on…never making eye-contact with the man who once was his friend._

Lo-Chem awoke from a cold sweat.

He felt a surge of adrenaline; he wanted to run or smash everything in sight.

But he just sat there…half-awake…confused about where he was.

He could feel his anger growing and growing; he felt it every day.

He needed to do something to satisfy it; he needed to destroy someone or something.

Since the war had ended…he'd felt as though he was going to self-destruct.

He had no purpose anymore.

 _"This Federation…that your scientists have discovered…what do you know about them?"_ his father asked him.

"They are war-like; they have fought every major power in their quadrant,"

 _"Are they powerful?"_

"Yes…very much. But they exist in another dimension of space."

 _"But someday…possibly very soon…they could find their way to us,"_

"Yes,"

 _"And they could destroy us,"_

"Yes,"

 _"Then you know what you must do,"_

"Yes, father,"

Lo-Chem had his duty; he had to protect his people…before they become a real threat.

It was what he had to do.


	31. Chapter 30

5

Chapter 30

The guards stood at their post…like silent sentries. Their faces were grim and emotionless; their eyes were like stone.

They listened to the echoes of screaming prisoners. The sound was unnerving…but like white noise to these men.

"HELP ME!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I JUST BASHED HIS BRAINS IN!"

The guards neither laughed nor wept; they never spoke.

Their minds had long been twisted and warped by the state of wretch that they experienced day in and day out.

Watching men speak to themselves about where they hid the knife, or listening to murderers go into great detail about how they murdered and raped an entire family…children and all.

Nothing was real anymore; no conscience, no emotion.

Only their job.

That was all they had now.

A cloaked figure approached the guards; he walked with the temperament and confidence of a trained soldier.

The guards raised their heads as the figure neared them; they held no expressions on their faces.

"Can we help you?"

The figure was silent for a moment.

"Sir…are you here to see someone?"

The figure produced a gun from his cloak. The weapon discharged with a sound that rippled through the corridor.

Lo-Chem was counting the grains of dirt on the ground. He sat on the floor…but his neck craned towards the ground.

"1…2…3…"

From the white noise…he could hear sporadic voices raise in pitch and panic.

The distraction from the status quo frustrated him; if everything wasn't perfect…he would lose his count.

"1…2…3…" he said…slightly more forceful in his tone.

The screams got closer and closer; they were no more than twenty feet away.

"1…2…3…" he said again…nearly yelling.

The screams now were just outside of his doorway.

"1…2…3!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The second the word "three" left his lips…the door to his cell exploded into rubble.

Lo-Chem covered his head in fear.

After the dust cleared…he raised his head…his eyes widening.

The cloaked figure stood where the door to his cell had previously been.

"We don't have a lot of time," growled the cloaked figure.

Lo-Chem nodded his head in understanding.

The cloaked figure accompanied Lo-Chem into a small office; the room was dimly lit…and drab gray all over.

Seated at the desk was Sakal.

"My friend," Lo-Chem said softly. His face was gentle…but his eyes were harsh.

Lo-Chem took a seat across from Sakal; Sakal poured each of them a drink…then folded his hands in front of him.

Sakal wore a smile on his face…but his eyes held something in.

The two made eye contact for a brief instance; they saw each other…yet felt worlds apart.

Lo-Chem grabbed his glass and sat back in his chair…dangling the liquid in front of his face.

He let out a deep sigh…examining the bubbles popping in his drink.

"The bubbles…there are so many of them. I could count them for hours,"

Sakal let out a deep sigh himself; his face shifted from a smile to a pained expression.

"General,"

"…1,2…3…"

"General,"

"4…5…"

"Lo-Chem!"

Lo-Chem slowly glanced over it Sakal with a genuine expression of surprise.

"My good friend, Sakal! I've missed you so!"

Sakal could feel the pit in his stomach growing bigger.

"You've been in solitude for quite sometime. Perhaps it would be best if you had a little time to adjust."

Sakal rose to his feet…peering at Lo-Chem.

Lo-Chem's face twisted from innocent to violently angry; he slammed his glass unto the table…splattering shards and liquid all over his hand.

"No!"

Sakal paused at the door and glanced back at Lo-Chem.

"The enemy draws near; we must move at once!" he rasped with anger.

Sakal was silent; his eyes narrowed to slits.

"My friend…you have had had quite the experience. You need to rest."

 _"He doesn't trust you. He thinks you've lost your mind."_ His father said.

Lo-Chem glanced back at Sakal…and pierced him with his eyes.

 _"You mustn't let him get in the way. The fate of our people hangs in the balance."_

A twisted and phony smile spread across his lips; he rose to his feet and stepped a pace closer to Sakal.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I need some rest. Will you continue the mission in my stead?"

Sakal was silent for a moment; his eyes were wide and searching. His lower lip started to quiver as if to speak…but he stopped himself.

"Will you help?" Lo-Chem's put on a look of helplessness; Sakal relaxed slightly.

"I will,"

Lo-Chem patted him on the shoulder…then passed him into the corridor.

As Sakal watched him leave…he pondered the feeling of regret building more and more in the pit of his stomach.


	32. Chapter 31

6

Chapter 31

After David had disembarked from the transport and had settled into his room…he found himself in the noisy crowded hallways.

It was incredibly jarring; he'd grown very accustomed to the empty echoes of Outpost 40.

While part of him longed for the emptiness and silence…as he had always felt uncomfortable in crowds.

Another part of him felt slightly relieved seeing so many faces; living with so few for so long…you start to wonder if other life really does exist.

David pushed through the masses; he past humans and aliens alike…dressed in red uniforms just like his.

He passed engineers running to and fro; he saw custodians swabbing decks and running errands.

As he was walking…he passed in front of a window over-looking planet Earth below.

He paused for a moment…feeling a sense of longing.

He hadn't been to Earth since graduation…five years ago.

He thought of his home in the Kansas countryside; he thought of the little dock he'd been so fond of.

The more he thought...the less wistful he felt and the more uncomfortable he became.

He started feeling a sense of anxiety…and quickly whipped around, accidentally bumping into an alien delegate.

"Excuse me!"

The fellow had dropped his belongings; David bent over to pick them up and handed them over.

"That's quite alright!"

The alien scurried on past.

David stood there for a moment…thinking about the incident.

He glanced back at the window one last time…realizing that once he'd left Starfleet.

He couldn't go home either.

David arrived at his destination; he entered the office quietly…and stood at the door reservedly…his back straight and his hands clasped in front of him.

He stared forwards toward nothing in particular.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir,"

Carl glanced up from some paperwork; his eyes widened…with a touch of joy.

"David!"

He motioned to the chair across from him.

David paused for a moment as though he was processing the request.

He finally relented…stiffly taking the seat across from Carl.

They sat there for a moment…staring each other down.

Carl searched David's face with his eyes…looking for some sense of friendliness.

David remained stern and quiet.

Carl sighed deeply…clasping his hands together on his desk.

"David…"

Carl looked down at his hands.

He glanced at a photo sitting on the wall; he started to feel a sense of hopelessness wash over him.

He thought of the last time he'd seen David; he thought of all the nights he'd spent chasing after him.

Carl slowly let the kindness he felt for David slip away. The same feeling of defeat he'd felt when he'd found him on Orion 5.

He felt as though he'd let a giant burden go.

He made eye contact with David; his look changed from slightly hopeful to quietly resolved. David could sense the shift…and felt a slight sense of panic.

Like he'd finally burned every bridge. That there was no hope anymore.

Carl got to his feet…and crossed towards the window...turning his back to David.

"Lieutenant," he began, clearing his throat. "You've come to my attention recently."

David remained stern; but underneath…he slowly started to feel more alone.

"Your act of valor on Outpost 40 went relatively un-noticed by command…and I didn't feel that was justified."

"Sir…no one cares about what I did. And I don't really blame them,"

David could feel his anxiety building. He did his best to fight it back.

"That's not what I heard from your CO…he recommended you for promotion,"

"All I did was kill a few Klingons on a barren outpost no one gives a rat's ass about."

David wanted to spill his guts to Carl; but something wouldn't let him.

Carl turned around to face David.

"You've demonstrated that you have a capacity for more than what you've previously shown,"

"I'm good at killing people…"

"I wouldn't sell yourself short."

David sighed.

"Look…I see what you're trying to do…"

"Lieutenant….I called you here to offer you a position with a little more responsibility. Nothing more."

David was taken back by Carl's stern and dismissive tone.

For a second…he felt as though he had the perfect moment to finally tell Carl how he really felt.

But he just didn't have the courage to do it.

It was too complex to explain.

All the variables started swirling in his head.

David let the moment slowly slip away.

In that moment…he knew all the more that he couldn't stay.

Even Carl had given up on him.

"Lets face it…I could have been a great officer thirty years ago. But Starfleet isn't at war…and isn't going to be anytime soon,"

Carl looked David straight in the eyes. He felt he had one last chance.

"You don't have to be him, David. You could be so much more."

David wanted to burst into tears. But he stopped himself.

He wanted to believe Carl…but he wouldn't let himself.

He couldn't believe it was that simple.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just being honest. I don't belong in a peaceful organization."

"Then where do you belong, Lieutenant?"

David was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he was right…but he was at a loss for words.

"I want you to go on this mission. It'll be routine. A week there and a week back. I want you to think about what we talked about…"

Carl looked David dead in the eyes one last time.

"Really think…before you make any final decision. You're always welcome to go back to the Outpost if you feel you're better suited for that line of work."

David silently nodded his head.

"Dismissed. Report to Docking port four at 0800 tomorrow."

As David got up to leave…he was certain that this would be his last mission

And in two weeks…he would no longer be wearing that uniform.

He'd finally be free of everyone and everything.

Free to go out and find where he was really supposed to be.


	33. Chapter 32

8

Chapter 32

David arrived on the dot; eight o'clock in the morning.

He stood there for about ten minutes…his duffel bag lying at his feet.

The halls were empty…so David stood there alone…half asleep, periodically rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes.

"Why am I doing this?"

David was mid-yawn…when a short, stocky and balding man came marching down the hallway.

He moved with such inhuman gusto…and his face contained a bright and chipper smile.

"Good morning, Lieutenant…er, I mean Lieutenant Commander!" the jolly man winked at David.

"How are you this fine morning!"

David glanced down at his fresh rank insignia; it had been deposited in his temporary quarters along with his orders the night before.

"Dandy," David bemoaned…slumping to his side.

"I am Commander George Roberts…the executive officer of our fine vessel! I'm excited to finally meet you!" David held out his hand; glanced down at it…then back up at Roberts.

"Lieutenant Commander David Moore…reporting as ordered, Sir," David droned.

Roberts glanced down at his hand…then back up at David…slightly confused.

"Yes," he said. "Well right this way!"

The little man led David through the air-lock.

David rolled his eyes as he followed…and mouthed the words "God help me".

The two men each took their seats in the shuttlecraft; David tossed his duffel at his feet…and leaned back in his chair.

"So…where you from, Commander?"

"Earth," David responded monotone.

"Realllly?"

"Really,"

"How long ya been in Starfleet?"

"A few years,"

"Do ya like it?"

"Its great," David replied sarcastically.

The shuttle engine roared to life. The little craft began to slowly move forward towards the hanger door.

"Well the Captain and I are just thrilled to finally have our new Chief of Security! Its awesome!"

The shuttle exited the hanger and picked up speed.

David started fumbling with a crease in his pants.

"We've been stuck in drydock for a year and a half now…things are finally really starting to come together!"

David started to pick some lint off his pants.

"Yeah…great,"

The shuttle started approaching a metallic shell encasing a sleek starship; David was too focused on his shoes to notice.

"There she is now!"

David slowly glanced up disinterred…when his eyes set upon her…he was immediately taken.

The Republic. She was a sight to behold.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? Constitution class…freshly refitted. They said she was at the end of her days…but boy, we'll get a few good more years out of her, I tell ya!"

"I've never seen anything like it," David said wistfully…caught in a bit of trance.

Her sleek lines and shapely body made her envy of any Captain…Starfleet or not.

David hadn't been on or seen any of the larger, more elegant starships of the fleet since he'd joined.

Let alone any of the brand new refitted Constitution class ships.

It was a rare pleasure for him.

Once they had docked, the pair made their way into the long, winding halls.

David felt a bit like a kid in a candy store; every sight was so brand new to him.

He watched everything with a sort of wondrous glint in his eyes; the cramped and noisy hallways; the cables and conduits jutting from the walls…or the engineers running diagnostics and repairing systems.

It was all so new…and so exciting.

David accidentally tumbled over a repairman. He quickly picked himself up…and patted the fellow on the back.

"Oh…excuse me!"

He didn't seem the least bit bothered; he was just so absorbed in everything going on around him.

The pair made their way to the engine room first; this was in even more disarray then the corridors.

Cables ran everywhere; tools and parts were strewn all over the floors.

Shouting and discussion filled the air.

Bodies ran to and fro…in a sea of chaos.

Amid the mayhem…David spotted something else he'd never seen before.

"To start our tour…this is engineering. This is where our Miracle workers work their magic!"

David slowly stepped forward; he didn't take his eyes off of it.

He'd never seen a warp core; it was more beautiful than he imagined.

The blue liquid swirled about in all sorts of wonderful patterns.

"Good morning, Gentleman!"

David turned towards the voice; a portly Tellarite approached the pair.

"This is our Chief Engineer…my best advice is…stay out of his way," Roberts said to David out of the side of his mouth.

David stared the man down as he approached…a look of apprehension in his eyes.

"And just what are you looking at, boy!? Is there something on my face?"

The felt up his nose and eyes.

"Ah! Yes! Ridges! Silly me…I forgot!"

David cringed at the man's poor attempt at humor.

"Ha ha ha…" David said wryly.

"This is our new Chief of Security…David Moore!"

The Tellarite gave David a strong and uncomfortable hug. David winced in pain.

"Pleasure to meet you, David! I assume you're replacing me as Second Officer!?"

David let out a great big yawn.

"Yes…"

The Tellarite leaned in close to his face.

"Well…I'd be careful. I might poison you in your sleep," he whispered.

The Tellarite cackled…then turned and started shouting at one of his subordinate.

David flashed Roberts an uncomfortable look; Roberts shrugged his shoulders.

"Its his way,"

The two turned and headed for the door…David stealing one last glance at the warp core.

As they were leaving…one of the engineers lifted his head from some parts and spotted David.

It was Ed.

After the pair had scrounged through deck after deck…and Roberts had shown David sickbay, the two found themselves at the armory.

David slowly entered…yet again enamored by what he saw…but in a different way.

Rows and rows of rifles and hand phasers; a large set of lockers and a monitor with a console at the center of the room.

David felt somewhat at home; the drab gray and spartan organization faintly reminded him of the Outpost.

And it was all his.

A young guard…a human male of Asian descent…stood at the console typing in information.

Roberts let out a loud and exaggerated cough.

The young man's head whipped around.

When he saw the pair…his body spun around…and stood at attention.

"Sir!"

The pair stepped a few paces closer.

"Ensign," Roberts said. "This is Lieutenant Commander David Moore…your new CO!"

"Oh…hey!" the ensign said with a cocky smile on his face, holding out his hand.

"I mean…pleasure to meet you, Sir," the young ensign immediately stood upright.

David's lips twisted into a wry smile.

"What's your name?"

"Wong, Sir," David chuckled a little.

"Chill, Ensign."

"Sir?"

David glanced around the room a bit mournfully. He glanced back at Roberts…then to Wong.

"You don't have to do that stuff around me,"

Roberts raised an eyebrow; his face turned from chipper to slightly disgruntled.

"Commander…don't you think you should maintain the discipline of your subordinates?"

David turned to Roberts with a slight glare.

"You could use a good chill pill yourself,"

"I beg your pardon!"

David chuckled again. Wong joined in with him.

"Commander! This is not very ingratiating behavior! I'll have to report you to the Captain!"

"Yeah…whatever," David winked at Wong and grinned.

Roberts let out a frustrated harrumph…turning and leaving.

David rolled his eyes and grinned…following behind him.

After an uncomfortable silence in the turbo lift…Roberts quietly led David to his room.

"The Captain wants to see you at 1400…and I wouldn't pull that stunt with him," his voice was dripping with passive aggression.

"Thanks," David said…ignoring the tension.

He entered his quarters and did not look back.

After Roberts had left…David dropped his bag on the ground and sat down on the bed.

His eyes scanned the room; it was small and cramped.

There was a desk…and a painting of the ship on the wall.

And a bathroom in the corner.

It was a bit more luxurious than his previous quarters.

David let out a sigh of relief and relaxed onto the bed.

He placed his hands under his head confidently.

He laid there for a while…until he remembered his letter of resignation in his bag.

He got up and pulled it out…reading it over again.

He felt a pang of regret; he was enjoying his new posting so far.

But he knew it couldn't last; he knew he couldn't stay.

David put his face in his hands…feeling a bit torn over his emotions.


	34. Chapter 33

9

Chapter 33

David listened to the hum of the turbo lift. The mechanism swooshed with each passing deck.

He felt a bit of unexplainable anxiety; it grew more and more the closer he got to his destination.

He glanced at the key-pad; he examined the different colorful buttons with his eyes.

Red…blue…gray.

He didn't really care; he just had to do something with his mind.

He had to do something.

The doors swooshed open; David took a deep breath.

He took a step out. He instantly forgot about his anxiety.

He'd finally made it to the heart of the ship.

The bridge.

It was exciting; the different chairs and stations; a million blinking lights.

And the ginormous viewscreen. He'd never seen a monitor so big.

He found himself staring at it in awe for several moments.

Several technicians and officers passed him…but he was too pre-occupied.

He also didn't notice the Captain swivel his chair in his direction and stare him down.

"Commander Moore I assume?"

David was shaken from his trance. His anxiety immediately returned.

He demurely turned towards him.

"Yes, sir,"

David stiffened his body…feigning discipline.

The Captain sighed and nodded his head.

"I'd like a moment alone with you, Commander,"

The Captain motioned towards a door on the opposite side of the room; he got up and headed towards it…David in tow.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Commander," the Captain said…taking a seat at his desk. He motioned towards the other chair…and David followed suit.

"I didn't want you on my ship,"

David nodded his head…puffing up his lips.

The Captain picked up a piece of paper and started reading from it.

"Your record states: tendency to be reckless. Tendency to challenge authority. Moderate bouts with depression and anxiety. Your previous psychiatrist put it "David Moore exhibits signs of repressed anger…exhibited as uncontrollable on a number of occasions as a Cadet. He is stubborn…and has had a number of telltale signs of clinical depression throughout his career thus far,"

The captain set the paper down and sat back in his seat. David nodded his head again and shifted uncomfortably.

"So…why am I here?"

"Far as I can tell…no one has cared about you up until this point. They stuck you on that barren outpost where you can hear a penny drop,"

The Captain leaned in a bit.

"You're unfit to serve on a starship like this…and mark my words: you will be gone when this mission is over,"

"That's fine…I was planning on resigning,"

The Captain chuckled; David felt a bit ashamed.

"You never really answered my question; you just went off on a rant,"

The Captain snarled.

"You're on my ship because I was ordered to take you. As soon as were back….I will do everything in my power…"  
"Yeah, thanks. I got it the first time,"

David rose from his chair.

"Can I go?"

"Dismissed,"

David felt his heart sink a bit as he walked away; he glanced over the bridge on his way to the turbo lift…watching each piece mournfully.

The flight control officer glanced up from his station as David passed.

The two locked eyes for a split-second.

David made a face of disgust.

The officer made a face of disgust.

It was Dickie.

David grabbed his tray of food and took a seat at an empty table at the far corner of the mess hall.

He licked his lips looking down at his plate; a mouth-watering grilled chicken sub-sandwich on a genuine French baguette.

David drooled a little; the food on the Republic was a million times better than anything he'd eaten on the Outpost.

Many of his meals had been standard rations; he relished this moment as much as any other.

David took a bite of his sandwich; he set it down…slowly chewing the chicken and warm, melted cheese.

He took a sweeping glance of the mess; dozens of officers eating, talking and laughing.

"I heard it's the Klingons,"

"I'm just excited we'll finally get to actually get to do something,"

"Oh my…god! Look at Johnny! The milk is coming out of his ears!"

David smiled a bit and chuckled; everyone seemed so content and carefree.

The good feelings were kind of infectious.

David took a small sip of his coffee; mid-gulp he noticed over the top of his mug an ensign standing over him.

He set his mug down…and locked eyes with the young man.

"Hello…" David said…slightly confused.

The ensign stood there for a moment…enthralled with David.

"Uhmmm…" David said…a little uncomfortable.

"Are you him?" the ensign asked excitedly.

"Him who?"

"The guy…ya know…the one who killed the Klingons,"

David smiled and chuckled a bit; he raised his mug to his mouth and glanced off…getting lost in thought a bit.

"Yeah…I'm him. I didn't know anyone even knew about that,"

"Oh yes, Sir!" the ensign said sitting down in front of him. "A lot of us guys fresh out of the academy have heard about it. We thought you were just a rumor…until word got out about you getting assigned here."

David looked at the young man; he felt flattered…but a bit guilty for the attention as well.

"Look, kid…"

"Hey, George! Its him!"

Three more young officers crowded around David; he started to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Did you really kill them with one punch?"

"Did they really scream for their mommies?"

"Did the Admiral really kiss the back of your hand?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

David's face turned from flattered to a bit panicked; an older officer passed by and noticed the scene.

David could hear him chuckling for a moment…apparently relishing his misfortune.

"That's enough…leave the Commander be!"

A chorus of yes sirs echoed; the young men dispersed.

David was face to face with Ed.

"Ed," David said quietly. His face turned from panicked to stoic.

Ed returned the gesture.

"Can't get enough of the hero worship, can you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know…it sounded good in my head,"

"Ed…I…"

David found himself at a loss for words.

"Here comes David…waltzing in like the cowboy as usual,"

"Ed…we haven't seen each other nine years,"

"Yeah…"

Ed turned and started walking away. David leapt to his feet and spun him around.

"I don't even understand…"

Ed shrugged his arm off.

"I don't need you, David,"

"I never said you did…"

Ed glanced around the room; all eyes were on the pair.

"Ed…what the hell…"

"Just stay away from me,"

Ed turned and started walking away.

"You approached me!"

David glanced around…a look of confusion on his face.

He made eye-contact with another officer.

"What did I do?"

The officer shrugged his shoulders; David returned to his meal…pondering the incident as he ate.

On the bridge…the Captain took his seat in his chair. Everyone could immediately feel his intimidating presence.

Officers quickly took their stations…understanding the status quo.

"Captain…Starbase has given us clearance to disembark,"

The Captain nodded to the comm officer; he took a sweeping glance of the crew.

The Captain flicked a switch on his chair…accessing the intercom.

"This is the Captain speaking," he boomed. "Ladies and gentleman…I feel this is a landmark moment. After over a year of sitting and doing nothing…we are finally ready to get back out there."

The whole bridge crew cheered; David tried to contain his excitement by dangling his chin on the palm of his hand.

"We have been ordered to investigate a strange anomaly on the border of Federation territory. We've been told it will be a routine expedition. Nevertheless I am excited. Let's go explore!"

The Captain glanced over at Dickie and David…seated next to each other.

For a moment…he silently glared at David.

"Mr. Stern…take us out,"

"Aye, sir,"

On the screen…the surrounding framework could be seen slowly disappearing, until it was completely gone. All that remained was a star screen.

David felt his excitement growing. He tried to hide his boyish smile by massaging his mouth.

"Mr. Stern…warp factor six."

"Aye, sir,"

The screen transformed into a beautiful array of reds and blues; it enamored David as much as anything else. He'd been to warp before…but never actually seen it happen.

 _"Okay…now I'm kind of pumped,"_ he thought to himself.


	35. Chapter 34

6

Chapter 34

Left; right; uppercut; hook to the body…hook to the head.

David had been running through drills for about an hour; he'd lost track of time…and had become completely absorbed into the bag.

The leather on leather was as satisfying as ever…it brought him at least a little bit of joy.

After the excitement of being on a starship for the first time wore away…the heavy bag was all he had.

It would be all he could do until he could leave.

David stopped to take a break…grabbing his towel and water bottle.

He took a seat on the bench…chugging the cold liquid.

The doors swooshed; in entered Wong.

Wong tossed his gym bench a few feet from David.

"Heya,"

David nodded to him.

Wong grabbed some hand wraps from his bag…and began slowly wrapping his wrists.

"You work the bag?"

"Yeah…"

David set his bottle down and got to his feet.

"You box?"

"A little," Wong said a bit apprehensively. "I'm not very good."

David nodded his head again.

"Show me what ya got,"

Wong threw on his gloves and positioned himself in front of the bag.

David held it steady…while he threw a few decent hits.

"Not bad," David said. "But you want to center your body more. You're losing your balance."

"Like this?"

Wong leaned more on his back foot; he threw a few more punches. They were crisper…and packed a little more punch.

"That's it!"

Wong went about ten minutes before wearing himself out. The two took a seat on the bench together…chugging on their waters.

"I never really did it that much before this place…" he glanced around the room.

"But I've been so bored the last six months. You don't really need security in dry-dock."

David chuckled.

"Yeah…I know the feeling. My last posting was pretty quiet."

"That's where you…"

"Yes," David tensed up a bit.

Wong noticed…and let the thought slip away.

"Can I ask you something?"

David paused for a moment. He glanced over at Wong.

"Suuureeee…"

"Were you being serious the other day?"

David let out a belly laugh.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

Wong shook his head.

"No reason…well I guess, just…"

"Yeah…"

Wong looked like he was going to say something…but let that though slip away as well. He plastered a big cheesy grin on his face.

"It was just fun to see someone get under the Commander's skin," he forced a chuckle.

David sighed…leaning against the wall.

"To be honest with you, kid…I'm not planning on staying."

Wong looked slightly disappointed.

"You're not?"

David shook his head.

"No…I don't belong here."

"Then why'd you join?"

David thought about it for a minute.

"I really don't know why…" David stopped himself.

"I guess I just wanted to be like my old man. Be a big war hero."

"Is that really what you wanted?"

David was caught off-guard by the question…but he didn't have time to answer.

Their conversation was interrupted by another swoosh of the door.

In walked Dickie.

He and David stared each other down for a moment…piercing each other with glares.

"Gyms for working out not for chit-chatting,"

David inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Make way for the serious athletes,"

"That lump around your stomach says different," David shot back.

Dickie's eyes filled with anger; he turned his back trying to ignore the pair.

"Hey, Dick. Remember that time I kicked your ass,"

Dickie swung around…eyes a flame.

"You threw a cheap shot!"

"Yeah…cheap as in you left yourself wide open,"

Dickie stepped forward. He was shaking with rage.

Wong was in the background…laughing his ass off.

"Well then lets settle this now…man to man! I've been practicing since then!"

"I don't want to fight you,"

"Too afraid I'll knock you off your pedestal?"

David clenched his knuckles. He glanced over at Wong…then back at Dickie.

"No…I just don't want to,"

"You're going to fight me asshole! I've been waiting for this moment ever since then!"

David raised an eyebrow and shot him an uncomfortable look.

"Dude…chill…"

Dickie galloped towards David like a locomotive; he swung a few punches manically.

David stepped to the side and tripped him…his face falling on the bench.

"Ahhhh! YOU ASSHOLE!"

David and Wong let out giant laughs.

Dickie got back up onto his feet…and threw a few more punches.

David dodged each one…and landed an uppercut to his rib cage.

"AHHHHH!"

Dickie collapsed onto the ground…clutching his stomach.

David eyed him for a moment…feeling his guilt rushing back.

"I didn't want to fight you,"

David quietly left as Dickie laid there moaning in pain. Wong looked from David to Dickie…looking a bit lost.

"Uhmmm…"


	36. Chapter 35

6

Chapter 35

Ed took a nice long whiff of his coffee; the aroma penetrated his nostrils.

He took a small sip…savoring the taste…and gauging the heat.

He experienced a slight burning sensation; he winced and set the cup down.

Ed looked off into the distance…watching the screen of stars flash by…like tiny sparkles of light.

He rarely took the time to enjoy anything small like that…he always had his hands full.

But for some reason…for the last few days…he'd felt more comfortable taking a few minutes here and there to relax.

The door in the background swooshed; Ed paid no attention…nor to the collection of voices.

Ed sat back in his chair…setting his hands over his stomach.

"Can I join you?"

Ed slowly glanced over; it was David.

"Sure,"

David took a seat and set his cup in front of him. He peered at Ed for a moment.

Ed met his stare…and sighed.

"Yeah…"

David scratched the side of his face.

"So…"

Ed sat up and took another sip of his coffee.

"Can we just…"

"No…"

Ed glanced down at his hands.

"Look…I…"

"Yeah?" David replied immediately. Ed's head snapped upward.

"Okay…that was really strange the other day…"

"Yup,"

"…as I was going to say…I just thought that I would…"

"Cut the crap, Ed. What's really going on?"

Ed glanced around the room…then back at David.

"Okay…okay…I figured you thought I would be mad so I put on a show of being mad,"

"What?"

"See…it sounds really fucking weird and crazy,"

David sat back in his chair with a look of confusion.

"Sooooo…you're not really mad?"

"No," Ed lied…taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay…"

The two sat there for awhile in uncomfortable silence. David looked off into the distance…while Ed examined his hands.

After about ten minutes…David rose to his feet.

"Well…this was fun,"

"David…wait,"

David paused…looking Ed straight in the eyes.

"Its good to see you,"

David softened a bit.

"Its good to see you too."

David was about to sit back down…when the intercom rang.

"This is the Captain: all senior officers report to the bridge!"

Sensing something…the pair glanced towards the window.

Sure enough…they'd dropped out of warp.

David exited the turbo lift to find a large mass on the viewscreen.

It was beautiful…a large swirling funnel of yellows, light greens and blues.

He stood there for a moment…his eyes fixated on it.

"Commander…take your station," the Captain grumbled.

"What is it?" David asked…moving towards the weapons station.

"Were not certain yet," said the science officer. "It appears to be some sort of wormhole…but there's no record of any natural occurring wormholes in this sector."

David cocked his head around.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Dickie growled next to him. "That this is thing is artificial, dumbass."

David glared at Dickie.

"So somebody is creating it?"

"No, shit,"

"Well…why?"

"Mr. Moore…Mr. Stern. May I have my bridge back please?"

The two of them looked at the Captain sheepishly; David stuck his tongue out at Dickie.

"Mr. Theuma…what can you tell us from the scans…"

"Captain…look!"

Out of the funnel appeared a small spacecraft…almost in the shape of a star.

It stopped just at the mouth of anomaly…like it was waiting.

"Hail them!"

The sound of buttons being pressed filled the room.

"No response,"

"Try again!"

"Captain…they may not even be able to understand anything we're saying,"

The Captain swiveled in the direction of the science officer.

"Mr. Theuma…what can you tell me from those scans,"

Theuma's fingers danced over his console.

"Its composed of a material our database doesn't recognize…from what I can gather though…they appear to be dead in the water,"

The Captain mulled it over for a moment…biting his lower lip.

He swiveled in his chair in the direction of Roberts.

"Commander…I want you to take a shuttle over. Find out what's going on…or if we can render any aid."

"Aye, Captain!"

David rose from his seat.

"Now…wait a minute. This is crazy. You can't just send him over like that!"

"Commander…you will mind your place!"

David took a step forward.

"This is asinine…we know literally nothing. At least send me!"

The captain and Roberts exchanged glances. The Captain shook his head.

"You're needed here,"

David started laughing.

"For what? Sit on my ass and do nothing…"

The Captain rose from his seat…fury in his eyes.

"YOU WILL MIND YOUR PLACE, COMMANDER! YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS!"

David returned to his seat…a glare on his face and feeling dejected.

"This is stupid," he muttered.

Dickie silently pointed at him and taunted him.

The Captain nodded to Roberts…and he quickly headed for the turbo

lift.

"Man your stations, people!"


	37. Chapter 36

6

Chapter 36

"Sir…what do we do?"

David heard the question…but it was drowned out by all the sounds.

"Sir?"

The screams of officers who'd been injured.

"Commander…your orders?"

The alert sound blaring in his ears.

"Commander…we have to do something!"

The sound of his father's voice: _"You will fail them…you will fail them all,"_

The whole bridged was bathed in glaring red light; everything around him was spinning and shaking.

It was too much.

David's face was filled with terror.

"Commander! Commander!"

Dickie's face was inches from his; he'd been shouting at him the entire time.

"Commander Moore! You are in charge! What do we do?"

David stared into Dickie's eyes for a moment…then glanced around the bridge, slowly becoming lucid.

"I…we…"

He sat there…turning things over in his head.

He turned to Dickie…searching his eyes.

"I don't…"

"Commander!" shouted Theuma.

David slowly turned to face him.

"The rift is destabilizing; we'll have five minutes at most!"

David sat and pondered the words for a moment.

"We…" he whispered.

 _"If you don't act now…you'll lose those people. But then again…you'll be stuck on the other side,"_

"We should…"

 _"Tick tock…tick tock…"_

"I think we should…"

 _"You were never cut out for this…you're too much like your mother,"_

David rose to his feet.

"We're going after them!"

Dickie shook his head.

"No…we'll be stuck on the other side."

"You're going to take us inside…NOW!"

Dickie folded his arms over his chest.

"I won't do that…we have to think about the people on this ship."

David shoved him out of his way…and sat down at the conn.

"If you won't do it…then I will!"

The view screen showed the ship slowly moving inside the rift; it was even more beautiful on the inside then out.

The lights swirled and danced majestically…like a sea of fireflies.

A patch of black appeared…in the distance.

It grew closer and closer.

Until finally…they were back in normal space.

"The rift is closing!"

Dickie shot David a death glare; David shoved him out of his way with the palm of his hand.

Dickie grabbed David…and the two started belting each other.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

Theuma broke the two men up; blood trickled from Dickie's nose while David's lip was cut.

"I'll deal with you later!" David hissed…pointing at him.

He stormed over to the comm panel on the wall…and smashed it with his fist.

"Moore to the engine room!" he barked.

"This is Ed…" a meek voice replied.

"Where's the chief!?"

"He's dead…I'm in charge now,"

David ended the call.

"I'm going down there! Theuma…you have the bridge!"

David stormed through the engine room doors. The room was in tatters; chunks of debris were strewn all over the place. Cords and wires hung from the ceiling…and sparks showered over everything.

David sifted his way through bodies; he moved past each and every one without a second thought.

He found Ed sitting in corner…face in his hands.

David grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"David…" he said quietly.

"Do we have warp speed!? Do we have weapons!? Tell me!"

"I don't know," Ed whimpered.

David looked him dead in the eyes.

"WELL FIND THE HELL OUT!"

He dropped Ed to the ground; Ed shot him a look of disapproval.

David didn't notice; his eyes were filled with fire.

Ed limped over to a console over-looking the warp core; he typed in a few things…then slowly turned back to David with a sheepish expression.

"We have neither,"

David moved within a few inches of his face.

"Well get them back!"

"David…" Ed said…shooting him another look. "I can't do this."

"You have a day!"

David turned and stormed out. Ed collapsed into a pile of rubble…his eyes streaming with tears.

David pushed his way through the chaos in the hallways; the screams of pain and the alert sound violently echoed all around him.

David tripped over a piece of debris on the ground; he tumbled over and threw the hunk violently.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

David picked himself up and continued on; he eventually made his way to the armory…digging through a bulk head that had completely collapsed.

"WONG!" he shouted…squeezing through the doors.

"WONG!"

"Here!"

David spotted Wong pinned under a pile of debris; he swooped in and grabbed the hunk…straining to pull it off.

"PUSH DAMMIT!"

The collective power of the two men managed to move the hunk; David helped Wong to his feet.

"What's happened?" Wong asked…terror in his eyes.

"The captain is dead…I'm in charge. You're the new weapons officer…I need you on the bridge,"

"Sir…" Wong said sheepishly.

For the first time…David could truly see the youth in Wong's face; he wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be all right.

But he couldn't.

"Get a move on!"

Wong took off immediately.

David waited a few moments…until Wong was gone.

And he was sure that he was completely alone.

He slowly collapsed onto the ground…tears gushing from his eyes.


	38. Chapter 37

3

Chapter 37

A young girl sat in a cold, dark and empty room. The only light that shone was a small over-head light…that barely illuminated her legs.

She shivered wildly from the temperature…and her fear.

In the background…she heard the door open; she anxiously peered in that direction.

"Hello," she said weakly. A few tears streamed down her cheek.

She heard footsteps; they grew near.

"Please,"

The footsteps grew louder; her shaking grew stronger with each passing step.

The sound stopped; a dark figure appeared before her.

She looked up…terror in her eyes.

"Let me go," she whispered…whimpering as she spoke.

The figure was silent for a moment; the only sound that could be heard were her weak moaning.

Then…the grabbed her and pulled her into the light.

She wore a tattered…bloodstained Starfleet uniform.

She looked into the eyes of her captor.

It was Sakal.

"Please let me go," she cried again. Tears gushed from her eyes.

Sakal's face was pained; guilt seeped from his eyes.

"My commander has a few questions,"

Sakal led the young girl to another dark and cold room.

This one had a metallic table at the center, with another dim light shining above.

Sakal threw her into a seat connected to the table…and strapped her down.

"Ahhhh….stopppppp," she screamed between tears.

Sakal disappeared into the shadows.

She sat there for several minutes…again the only sound that echoed were her cries of pain and fear.

Then…out of the shadows…stepped Lo-Chem.

His face was emotionless; his eyes were like stone.

He banged his fists onto the table in front of hear; she let out a terrified scream.

"You will tell me everything you know," he growled.

She stared into his eyes; they were devoid of all compassion and empathy.

She peered into him…and could see no light of life left.

Only emptiness.

In that moment…she lost all of hope of escape.

All hoping of even living.

"I don't know anything," she stammered.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!" for an instance…his scream took on a life of its own.

It was no longer the voice of a man…but of a beast.

A demon.

She sat there…crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Unable to speak.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"We can't do this," Dickie said quietly from his chair.

Theuma was analyzing data at his station.

Theuma brushed a pile of crumbled bulkhead off of his console; he glanced over at Dickie with a questioning gaze.

"Do what, Lieutenant?"

Dickie swiveled around.

"Are you serious?"

"You will have to be more specific,"

Dickie completely turned around and folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Theuma narrowed his eyes at Dickie.

"Lieutenant?"

Dickie's face turned red in frustration.

"This! Here! We shouldn't be here!" he pumped his fists as he spoke.

"That's not for us to decide,"

Dickie got to his feet.

"What…let some inexperienced nut job lead us around…use your head!"

Theuma stopped what he was doing; he completely turned towards Dickie.

"What do you suggest?"

Dickie was quiet for a moment…considering what to say.

"We take the ship; haul ass back to the entry point…and hope to hell we can figure out how to get home."

Theuma sat back in his chair…carefully examining him with his eyes.

"Mutiny?"

Dickie gulped. He felt a wave of anxiety…but hid it with a stern face.

"He's a laughing stock back home anyway; who would care?"

The two were silent for awhile…Theuma mulling it over.

"Lieutenant…" he said quietly.

Theuma looked as though he was weighing the options; Dickie's eyes held a glimmer of hope the longer Theuma thought it over.

When David came to…he could hardly see. Everything was a gray, spinning blur around him.

He tried rubbing his eyes…but it didn't help.

He rubbed his face harder and harder…but he couldn't see anything.

He practically squished his eyes into his head…but it was no use.

He sat there for a moment…trying to remain calm…and wait for lucidity.

In the corner of the room…he spotted a golden blob.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"David,"

"Carl" he said quietly.

"David…listen to me,"

David tried to get to his feet; he stumbled onto his belly…and desperately reached out with his arm.

"Carl!"

David violently shook awake; his heart pounding in his ears.

His anxiety grew and grew; he felt like he was about to burst.

He wanted to scream or shout; he wanted to smash everything in sight.

He knew if he didn't do something…he would explode.

He wanted to run; thought he had to run.

But he couldn't run away. He was stuck…trapped in the prison of his own doing.

He glanced down at his uniform; he was trapped in the prison of being a Starfleet officer.

He started shaking violently with anger.

"AHHHHHH!"

He stumbled to his feet…and slowly made for the door.

The turbolift doors swooshed open; David slowly moved onto the bridge.

He didn't shake; he didn't do anything or say anything for a moment.

There was just this haze of pure hatred wafting from him…like a light bathing his whole body.

It seeped from his pores; the officers on deck cowered at their stations.

"Lay in a course for their warp trail…full impulse!" he barked.

Dickie swiveled around in his chair to face him; he trembled slightly from fear…but his face hid it.

"No,"

"Do it…NOW!"

"No,"

David looked like he was about to explode.

"THEN YOU'RE RELIEVED!"

David motioned towards an ensign in the corner.

"TAKE HIS STATION!"

The ensign trembled and looked to the two men…unsure what to do.

"NOW!"

Dickie silently pulled out a phaser and pointed it at David.

"You're the one who is relieved."

Theuma sat in his chair silent…a pensive look in his eyes.

David didn't think twice; he grabbed Dickie by the neck and smashed his face into the console.

"ANYONE ELSE!?"

He glanced around at the bridge crew.

"WELL!?"

David pointed at the ensign.

"YOU!"

The ensign…his whole body trembling wobbled over to the station.

"Aye…sirrrr," he whimpered.

David took his seat…internally feeling like he wanted to die.

 _"You've screwed things up too much…you're still going to fail,"_


	40. Chapter 39

4

Chapter 39

The young girl laid in the cold, metal bio-bed shivering.

At first…she couldn't recall where she was.

She could hear…like white noise…an array of screams of pain.

She could feel the icy metal on her hands; cold air blasting the skin of her face.

She could hardly see; all she saw was a dark blur…about twenty feet above her head.

A dim light shone in her eyes; she squinted in pain.

His vision started to clear…she could see a jagged utensil attached to a metallic arm.

"You had your chance,"

She recognized the voice.

She couldn't place it though.

The sound of it terrified her.

"You could have told me what I wanted to know,"

Her heart started beating faster.

"But you had to be stubborn,"

She started to hyperventilate.

"That information could have saved my people,"

Then it all came back to her; her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't hurt me! Pleaseeee!" she cried.

The face of Lo-Chem met eye to eye with hers.

"I will do what I must," he whispered.

Sakal stood off to the side; he cringed and made a face of horror as the woman gurgled and wrenched in excruciating pain.

He stood there watching…helpless.

He looked into the young girls eyes…and saw nothing but innocence being blotted.

He looked around the vast, cavernous room.

Nineteen more lives…being tortured in the same manner as her.

All experiencing brutal pain; all with that same glint in their eyes.

Of innocence.

Sakal felt a sick feeling in his stomach; his gag reflex activated itself.

He quickly slipped out…and stepped out the door.

There…in the long winding hallway.

He up-chucked uncontrollably.

He stood there for sometime…leaning over the vile puddle.

Gasping for breath.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

He thought of the boy he'd once known…who'd been as gentle as a flower.

He protected him…befriended him.

"He's gone,"

Sakal sat with a close and trusted friend. Each had a drink in their hands…and smiled as a precaution.

"Thank you for coming," Sakal said quietly.

"What did you want?"

"I've been having reservations for sometime,"

"Reservations?"

Sakal paused for a moment; his words got choked up in his throat.

"About…" he glanced down at his drink. "About the General."

The other man's eyes widened. He let out a small hiss.

"Err…my…Sakal,"

"I know!" Sakal said a little louder. A few others in the room glanced over at him.

Sakal leaned in closer.

"I don't…" he glanced around at the others.

He looked the other man straight in the eyes.

"I don't think the man we knew…ever came back."

The man's face looked grim and depressed; he slowly and silently nodded.

"Yes…I didn't…"

He looked down at his drink.

"We have to do something," Sakal said quietly.


	41. Chapter 40

4

Chapter 40

Wong tossed Dickie in: he pressed a few buttons…and the force field fizzled to life…like a small bolt of lightning.

Wong stood there for a moment…staring at Dickie…shaking his head.

Dickie moaned and mumbled…massaging his temple where he'd collided with the console.

He slowly regained his vision and clarity…blinking several times to make out his surroundings; the pale white, bare walls of the brig…and the drab gray carpeting.

Dickie glanced up and noticed Wong; Wong began to turn and walk away.

"Wait a minute, you asshole! Let me out of here!"

Wong chuckled and turned back.

"You've gotta let me out of here. Now!"

Wong shook his head again grinning.

"Liiisttteeen to meeee!"

Wong started to leave again.

"David has lost his mind!"

Wong was halfway out the door.

"FOR GODS SAKE…HE SMACKED MY HEAD AGAINST A CONSOLE!"

Wong paused…turning back to look at him.

He thought of that conversation the two of them had in the gym. The kind and casual manner of David.

"That doesn't sound like him,"

"God dammit! I'm telling you the truth! The man is nut!"

"If anything…you're the nut. You tried to mutiny."

"BECAUSE…GOD DAMMIT!"

Dickie grabbed his hair and started pulling at it angrily.

"Does no on see it but me!"

Wong was silent for a moment…pondering the conversation.

He thought of Dickie…flying off of the handle for no reason.

"All I see," he said quietly. "Is a jealous man."

Wong started to leave…not feeling very confident in his words.

"…now wait a minute! You son of a bitch! Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!"

David entered his quarters. He glanced around briefly; the picture had fallen to the floor and shattered. Books were strewn all over…and his bed had been thrown into shambles.

He sighed briefly…then moved on past the wreckage.

He sat down in the corner…rubbing the palms of his hands on his face.

He noticed a book a few feet from him; he grabbed it.

It was the book he'd read years ago; it was torn to shreds in the mayhem.

He let it fall out of his hand…getting a little choked up.

He'd loved that book; he'd read it a million times.

It had inspired him at the academy; now it was gone.

David slid down onto his back…feeling defeated.

David awoke to the same blurred vision; he started to feel panic rising in his chest; he had the strong urge to get up and run.

But his legs just wouldn't work.

"David,"

David glanced up.

"Stay away!"

"Listen to me, David,"

"Stay away from me! Stay away! I'm not crazy! I'm not!"

 _"Bridge to Commander Moore!"_

David violently awoke in his quarters; he rubbed his eyes and wiped the strand of saliva running down his cheek.

"Ugh,"

"Bridge to Commander Moore!"

"I'm coming…I'm coming!"

He struggled to his feet and lumbered to the comm panel on the wall.

"Moore! What do you want!?"

"We've found them,"


	42. Chapter 41

3

Chapter 41

 _A youthful Lo-Chem took a sip of his drink; he cringed from the bitter taste._

 _He nodded to the bar tender to poor him another; he obliged…shooting him an odd look._

 _"You seem a little young to be hanging out here,"_

 _Lo-Chem polished the drink and tapped the top of the glass; the bar tender shrugged his shoulders and poured._

 _Another man took a seat a couple chairs away; he ordered a drink and sat there in silence for a few moments._

 _Lo-Chem glanced over at him…and glared._

 _"Lo-Chem,"_

 _The man turned to face him; Lo-Chem turned away,_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _The man was well built…and held himself with dignity._

 _"Keep pouring,"_

 _The bar tender poured; Lo-Chem drank._

 _"Can we…"_

 _Lo-Chem didn't flinch or look over._

 _The man turned away and took a sip of his drink._

 _"Your mother asks about you,"_

 _Lo-Chem softened a bit; he turned to face the man._

 _Lo-Chem could see a warmth and gentleness in the man's eyes._

 _He felt a pang of guilt._

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She's okay…but she misses you. So does your brother,"_

 _Lo-Chem inwardly sighed._

 _"I would be there…"_

 _The man nodded. He took another sip of his drink._

 _"I understand…"_

 _"No you don't!"_

 _The man looked into his eyes; he had nothing but sincerity._

 _"Your father didn't send me,"_

 _Lo-Chem was taken aback by his words…but hid it. He kept the same angry look on._

 _"What do you want from me?" he said aggressively._

 _The finished his drink; he dropped some money on the bar and got up._

 _He walked a few feet past Lo-Chem and turned around._

 _"I came for you. I care about you. You're like a son to me," the man's eyes got watery._

 _Lo-Chem softened again._

 _"I can't go back there…there's nothing for me there," he said quietly._

 _The man nodded._

 _"You can only run away for so long,"_

 _The man started to leave._

 _"Abba!"_

 _The man turned around._

 _The two locked gazes for a moment…understanding one another perfectly._

 _After the man left…Lo-Chem collapsed onto the bar._

 _He felt ashamed of himself._

 _He was in a dingy dirty bar…heavily drunk._

 _He felt like he was going to throw up._

 _He thought of his father…and felt the immobilizing guilt wash over him._

 _"I have to go back…its my duty," he said quietly._

 _He took one last look at freedom…then got up and left._


	43. Chapter 42

6

Chapter 42

"Whats going on here!?"

David's loud voice echoed through engineering.

The technicians and enginners averted their eyes; several hid behind consoles and bulkheads.

David stood in the center…looking around at each and every one of them.

He glared profusely…a snarl on his lips.

"Sir,"

A young officer standing in a corner stepped towards him; it was one of the officers from the mess hall. The one who asked for his autograph.

He was trembling as he walked.

David's eyes pierced through him; the young officer looked up at him…hoping to see his hero again.

"WELL!"

A look of devastation crossed his face. He looked down at the floor…crestfallen.

David felt a pang of guilt…seeing the innocence in the boys eyes.

The young officer pointed towards the warp core…his finger vibrating.

David glared at him one last time…then glanced towards the core.

He took a few paces forward…then a few more.

He spotted a figure sitting on the railing.

He quickened his pace and circled the core.

It was Ed.

David grabbed him by his shirt.

"Eddddd," he snarled.

Ed's face looked defeated; his eyes looked hopeless. He said nothing…and moved not an inch.

"TALK TO ME DAMMIT!"

"I can't do it," Ed whimpered.

"CAN'T DO WHAT!?"

"I can't fix it,"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Its too much…its too broken,"

David slapped Ed across the cheek.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"I couldn't fix it all…I couldn't do it all,"

A chill ran up David's spine; he thought of the argument they had years ago…back at the academy.

All Ed could think of…was that time he collapsed into his desk chair.

Unable to do everything.

Unable to do anything.

He started to feel a dormant anger from long ago rising up. He couldn't contain any longer.

"What the hell has happened to you!?"

It was so simple…yet such a strong sentence. Ed's eyes were the most genuine David had seen from him in years; the rage seeping from his pores terrified him.

It shook him at the core.

David let Ed's shirt slip out of his hands; Ed slowly slid to the ground.

"Where were you when I needed you,"

His words shattered David; shattered the illusion he'd built around himself.

 _"You'll never be like me…"_

David slowly walked away.

He wanted to run…but he knew he couldn't anymore.

It was going to find him; it was going to get him.

He couldn't stop it anymore.

He looked around at the numerous faces; the young, innocent faces.

David felt like a ghost to them; an empty shell of a human being.

They couldn't see him; they couldn't really see him.

Because there was nothing there.

"You have partial phasers, you ass!"

David glanced back at Ed…not even comprehending when he said.

He then slowly stumbled out of engineering.

David slowly stumbled onto the bridge…the same look on his face as before.

The bridge crew instantly notice; they glanced at each other…feeling a great change in him.

"David," Wong said.

 _"You actually tried,"_

David slowly glanced at him; his eyes were ghostly and vacant.

"Yes,"

 _"I'll give you props for the effort, boy,"_

"Sir…they're here,"

David couldn't understand.

 _"But from the moment I laid my eyes upon you…"_

"They?" David asked quietly.

 _"I knew you didn't have the guts,"_

Wong glanced at Theuma…then shot David an odd look.

"The ship! The aliens!"

 _"You'll always be living in my shadow…until the day you die!"_

"Oh,"

David looked down at his hands…completely broken.

He had nothing left to give.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

David heard the words; they echoed through his head over and over again.

He heard them a million times…he'd pondered them a million times.

There was only one answer.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"DAVID!"

The alien ship moved swiftly; it circled the Republic like a wolf…hunting its prey.

It circled closer and closer…until was right on top of them.

In a dazzling show of force…it unleashed a barrage of sparkling green lights across its body…stem to stern.

Ripples of flames spread across the once beautiful ship.

Even the name did not survive.

Only a shredded metal remained.

David watched as the bridge around him erupted into chaos; the ominous red lights bathed him; screams of fear and pain surrounded him.

A fire erupted around in the far corner…the blazing heat beating down on his face.

Sparks showered from consoles; bulkheads collapsed.

The smoke collected like a haze…a chorus of coughs echoed.

David watched the whole scene unfold…having no fight left him.

He was ready.

He heard a loud crash and someone scream; he glanced upward.

A chunk of debris collapsed onto of him.

He felt himself slowly drift to unconsciousness.


	44. Chapter 43

5

Chapter 43

Sakal watched as the alien ship erupt into a blaze of flames and chunks of twisted metal. His heart wrenched as he thought of the hundreds of terrified…screaming lives.

"Sir,"

Sakal twisted his head.

He silently nodded to his subordinate; his eyes were like glass.

"Are you…"

Sakal held up his hand.

"I'm just tired,"

He thought of all the ships he'd destroyed in the war; he thought of all the lives he'd helped end.

He tried telling himself _"What is one more,"_

He inwardly sighed; he couldn't deny how he really felt anymore.

He stood there for awhile…watching the ship fall apart.

Lo-Chem sat at his desk…quietly staring off into space.

His eyes looked empty…as if nothing was going on behind them.

When Sakal entered…he did not notice him.

He did not flinch; he sat there…vacantly staring into space.

Sakal stood there for several minutes…watching him.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable as time passed.

"General," he said quietly but formally.

Another moment passed; Lo-Chem slowly turned his head towards Sakal.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Lo-Chem's eyes honed in on Sakal; it was most unnerving.

He didn't not blink once…or move a muscle.

"The enemy…" he mumbled, anxiety in his voice.

"Yes," his voice got slightly louder.

"They're…"

Sakal lost his train of thought. Lo-Chem's peered through like daggers.

"They're…crippled. They pose no threat to us,"

Lo-Chem started laughing uncontrollably.

Sakal took a step back.

 _"He's planning something,"_

"Sakallllll….my old friend,"

Lo-Chem slowly rose to his feet.

"You have always been such a loyal friend,"

He slowly moved towards Sakal…so that they were nose to nose.

Lo-Chem peered right into his eyes.

 _"He's going to move against you,"_

"But you've always been a lousy tactician,"

A wide and insincere smile spread across his face. His smile then radically changed into a horrid…demonic look.

"YOU MUST STRIKE THE ENEMY! STRIKE THEM HARD! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!" his voice was not of a man. As he screamed…he grabbed Sakal by the ear…practically tearing it off.

Sakal winced in extreme pain.

After a moment had passed…Lo-Chem let him go.

He returned to his desk…and started bouncing his body forward and backwards in his seat.

Sakal stood there for a moment…cradling his ear. Blood trickled out of it.

He looked at Lo-Chem in horror; all of his suspicions had come true.

"You know what you must do," Lo-Chem said.

Sakal slowly turned and left.

Lo-Chem pressed a button on his desk.

"Please escort Sakal to the airlock,"

"Understood,"

 _"Now no one will stand in your way,"_

As Sakal walked…he noticed the hallways had become oddly empty.

He heard not a sound…but his own boots on the floor.

He started becoming increasingly agitated; he could sense something amiss.

He paused in his tracks; he heard the sound of boots surrounding.

He glanced about; guards surrounded him with guns pointed at him.

"Take him to a cell. The General has truly lost his mind."

The guards began running in the direction of Lo-Chem's office.

"I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT!"

Lo-Chem began laughing crazily. He then tried shoving his way through the bars on his door.

"I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!"

Sakal watched from a few feet away; a tear rolled down his face.

Lo-Chem continued screaming for about ten minutes. Then it stopped.

Sakal took a few steps closer; he peered into the cell.

Lo-Chem sat on the bench; he held that same unnerving smile and vacant look.

"My friend," he said quietly.

Sakal's heart started beating faster.

"My friend…you have betrayed me,"

Sakal said nothing; he felt his panic growing.

"For that," he smiled even wider.

"For that…you will pay,"

He began laughing hysterically.

Sakal slowly stepped back.

He sank to the floor…the image having scarred him.

He listened to the sound of the laughter.

And knew he was going to die.


	45. Chapter 44

8

Chapter 44

David awoke in a cornfield; at first…he couldn't remember anything.

He slowly sat up in the dirt…glancing about; he scratched his head confusion.

He pursued his lips…words on the tip of his tongue.

He quickly whipped his head around…then slowly got his feet.

Golden rows for miles and miles.

David began to slowly walk…fallen stalks crunching under his boots.

He looked down…flabbergasted by the sight of it.

He furrowed his brow…picking up the stalk.

He examined it with his eyes…eventually letting it slip out of his hand.

He continued walking…his pace slowly increasing.

David glanced up; the sun beat down on him…its rays scolding.

He covered his eyes with his hand…squinting in the blinding light.

He glanced about again as he began into a spirited sprint.

The scenery remained the same; he began to feel a bit panicked.

There was nothing else as far as the eye could see; it reminded him of a corn maze he'd gotten lost in when he was a child.

He shouted and shouted for help…until…

His father came and helped him.

David started running faster and faster.

"Ughhhh,"

He whipped stalks from his face as he ran; he slapped away mosquitoes from his hands.

He squinted; he saw an opening in the distance.

He felt a wave of relief; he ran faster and faster.

It got bigger and brighter by the second.

David tumbled out of the field…and fell over himself.

He sat there for a moment catching his breath…propping himself up with his knuckles.

He slid on to his behind sideways…looking down at the grass.

He plucked a few blades…tossing them into the air carelessly.

After a few moments of rest…he got to his feet.

When he saw where he was…his eyes turned to saucers.

He was home.

"Hello?" David shouted into the front foyer.

He took a few steps inside…letting the screen door slam behind him.

He stood there for a moment…looking about.

"Mom? Karen?"

The house was dead silent. Except for the creaking of floorboards under his feet.

A look of confusion on his face…David poked his head into the kitchen.

He spotted something underneath the table; he moved closer and knelt down to take a look.

It was the plate he'd shattered.

David did move for several minutes; his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"What?" he muttered.

He picked a piece up…and studied it.

His hand started to shake; he dropped the piece and shattered.

He furrowed his brow…feeling even more confused.

In the distance…he heard the sound of feet pattering over the floor.

"Hey!"

As he got to his feet…he heard the screen door slam again.

He moved with swiftness out the door.

He paused on the porch.

He scanned the yard; he spotted a figure in the distance.

"Hey you!" he shouted…pointing.

The figure ran across the field and slipped into the barn.

David barreled forward…the wind whipping at his face.

He nearly stumbled and fell…but caught himself using his momentum.

He reached the barn.

He threw the door open with all of his might.

It creaked with every movement.

He paused again…looking into the pitch-black atmosphere.

He saw no on; he took a few steps in.

"Hello?"

He roamed about…glancing here and there.

He saw no one.

He started to feel panicked.

He dove into the pile of hay…crazily digging through it.

He was knee deep when he heard another creak.

He whipped about…and spotted the figure dash out the door…hitting the punching bag on their way out.

"Stop!"

This time he didn't stop; he followed the figure…hot on his heels.

In the light…he looked just like a red blob.

David followed him onto the gravel road; they both ran and ran.

The gravel crunched under their feet.

David stumbled and fell; his hands and face were cut up from the rocks.

He leapt to his feet…the stranger now at least a mile ahead.

David was out of breath…and exhausted.

But he resumed his hunt.

The figure eventually veered off of the road; David followed suit.

He stopped for a moment; all he could see was a path surrounded by tall grasses.

"Come back!"

He started to walk slowly forward…glancing from side to side.

At the end of the path was a small hill; at the bottom of the hill was his favorite dock.

In the distance…he could make out two figures.

"Hello!" he shouted…sprinting towards.

He waved his hands in the air…but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hello!"

He reached the entrance to the dock.

It was a man with dark hair…close to David's age…if not a little older.

And a little boy…also with dark hair.

They both seemed very familiar.

David's heart started beating faster; his palms got balmy.

"Hey! Did you see anyone come by here?"

Neither acknowledged him.

David tried to walk closer…but he was stopped.

"Hey…I need help!"

He started feeling panic; he banged at the obstruction.

Like an invisible wall.

"Help!"

Then the man and the boy turned around.

"Oh my god!" David cried.

It was his childhood self…and his father.

Saul put his arm around the young boy…and smiled down at him.

It was a warm and genuine smile.

David felt his eyes watering.

Saul knelt down in front of the boy.

"Did you have a good time, kid?"

The younger David smiled and nodded himself.

"Good," Saul said chuckling a little. He poked the boy in his chest playfully.

David felt a tear streak down his chin.

"Daddy…will you pick me up?"

Saul looked down at the younger David.

"I don't know…you're getting awfully big," he said with a sneaky grin.

"Pleassseee…prettttyyy pleassseee,"

"Oh, alright,"

Saul picked up the younger David, grunting. He hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

"There ya go!"

David felt tears streaming from his eyes; he collapsed onto the ground on his knees.

"No," he whispered.

The pair started walking…and passed right through David.

He didn't seem to notice.

He fell on his face…wracked with confusing emotions.

"Dad," he whispered.

He laid there for sometime…until he heard a rustling in the grass.

He slowly lifted his head; he turned to face the noise.

He saw the figure slip out and run.

David leapt to his feet…his face filled with anger.

He tackled the figure…and pinned him to the ground.

He flipped him over…then fall backwards.

A look of pure shock on his face.

It was himself.

David looked down at himself; he was wearing his uniform.

The man before wore a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

Exactly what he wore before he joined Starfleet.

"David," his other self said.

David stumbled backwards and onto his feet.

"No," he said anxiously.

"David…please,"

"No!"

David started to run in the opposite direction.

He fell again…tripping on a root.

"David,"

This time it was a different voice.

It was the voice of Carl.


	46. Chapter 45

6

Chapter 45

"Beep…beep…beep."

Over and over.

The sound was monotonous…and emotionless.

Broken only by the sound of his own breathing.

And David's.

Ed's head slowly drooped downward.

His eyelids started feeling heavy.

He shook himself awake; he glanced over at his friend.

His heart sank a little more.

Every time he looked…he was filled with hope.

And every time he saw…his hopes were dashed a bit more.

His head started to slowly droop again; his eyelids slowly drifted shut.

"Beep…beep…beep."

Ed slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.

 _Ed sat on his front porch…a book in his lap._

 _He was considerably younger; about fourteen or fifteen._

 _His eyes didn't leave the pages; the rest of the world did not exist to him._

 _The sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling the grass was a merely a back-drop…a peaceful hemisphere for him to relax._

 _Ed didn't notice a head poking over the side of the porch; he smiled and grinned as his eyes darted across the pages._

" _Heya, Butthole,"_

 _Ed glanced up; it was David._

" _What do you want, Fart brain?"_

 _David hopped over the side of the porch and sat down across from Ed._

" _I'm bored,"_

 _Ed set his book down._

" _What do you want me to do about it?" he furrowed his brow in slight irritation._

" _Lets go swimming,"_

 _Ed sighed._

" _Dammit, David,"_

 _David looked a bit confused._

" _What?"_

 _Ed rolled his eyes and glanced at his book; David glanced at it then got up and started pacing back and forth._

" _Go to town,"_

 _Ed scrunched up his mouth…becoming more agitated._

" _David,"_

" _Uhmmm…we could roll around in the dirt for awhile,"_

 _Ed sighed again…looking David in the eyes._

" _What's up, brotha?"_

 _David glanced around nervously. He slowly took a seat…his eyes to the floor._

" _Dad," he said quietly._

 _Ed nodded in understanding…his expression softening._

" _David…I was reading,"_

 _David scrunched up his face in frustration._

" _Dammit, Ed. Is your reading more important?"_

 _Ed looked a bit guilty; David echoed his response._

" _I'm sorry…I was just kidding,"_

 _Ed didn't have time to respond; the two boys heard the sound of gravel crunching._

 _A panicked look immediately crossed over Ed's face; he glanced over at his book…but didn't have time to react._

" _David," an older voice said._

 _The two boys turned their heads; it was Ed's father._

" _Hi, Mr. Garrett,"_

 _The two men nodded politely._

 _The older man turned to Ed…and shot him a questioning look._

" _Ed,"_

 _Ed's anxiety spilled into his facial expression._

" _Dad,"_

 _Ed and his father exchanged glances for a moment; his eyes narrowed to slits._

 _He noticed the book…and slowly approached to see the cover._

" _That's…"_

 _The older man snatched the book before Ed could do anything. He displayed another expression of deep guilt._

 _His father's expression turned from questioning to slightly angry._

 _David started to slowly slip away._

" _I told you I don't want you reading this crap. I told you I want you to study medicine,"_

 _Ed looked down at the ground…ashamed of himself._

" _Yes, sir,"_

" _You have an enlightened mind like me. You're too good for being a grease monkey."_

" _Yes, sir,"_

 _David paused in his tracks…listening to the entire conversation._

 _He felt a deep-seated anxiety…at the sound of the fatherly and dismissive tone._

 _He desperately wanted to just disappear un-noticed…not taking any of the disapproval._

 _But he felt a sense of shame abandoning his friend._

 _He slowly turned around…taking a few steps forward._

" _You shouldn't talk to him like that,"_

 _David was trembling with fear; he felt like if he moved a muscle…he would collapse into a petrified state…and do something ridiculous._

" _Exscuse me?" Ed's father shot back._

 _He twisted his head towards David; his face filled with an expression of disgust._

 _David looked down at the ground._

" _I said you shouldn't talk to him like that,"_

" _Leave. Now. Goodbye,"_

 _The older man turned back towards Ed; David…feeling rejected, prepared to leave._

 _Then something snapped in him._

" _No,"_

 _The older man slowly turned back towards him; an expression of rage poured onto his face._

" _What did you say?" he said through gritted teeth._

 _David's eyes filled with rage._

" _I'm sick of watching you talk to my friend like that! I'm sick of watching you treat him like that! Ed has a love and a talent for fixing things…and he such a nice, down to earth guy. He doesn't deserve to be pushed around by you!"_

 _His father had steam coming out of his ears; he started heaving heavily and turning bright red._

" _You'd better leave boy…NOW!"_

 _David took a step forward and glanced over at Ed; Ed mouthed the words "stop," but his eyes were filled with gratitude._

 _David looked over at Ed's father and looked him straight in the eyes._

" _I'm sick of you,"_

 _As David said it…he realized the face he was looking at wasn't Ed's father._

 _But his own._

 _Ed's father after a moment of fuming…turned and walked inside, slamming the door behind him._

 _Ed glanced from the door to David…and back to the door._

 _He slowly got up…and walked out to his friend._

 _The two clasped hands and looked each other in the eyes._

" _Thanks, brotha,"_

" _Don't mention it,"_

 _All David could think was…how much he wished that had been his father._

 _How much he wished he had the courage to stand up to his own father._

 _How much of a coward he felt…despite having done what he did._

 _Ed just felt grateful; someone finally understood._


	47. Chapter 46

6

Chapter 46

"Carl," David whispered.

Lo-Chem slowly lifted himself up from the gravel path…the rocks crunching as he moved.

As David lifted his eyes…he could finally see the figure in all of his glory.

It was Abba…the man who had tried to help him.

David could feel another tear streaming down his cheek.

"Lo-Chem…you must listen to me,"

David had run for so long…he had nothing left.

" _Lo-Chem…I am your father! Don't listen to his manipulative words!"_

David turned his head; the sight of his father made his stomach churn.

"What do you want?" Lo-Chem asked quietly.

Carl took a step forward; he knelt down in front of David.

"I want you," Abba said.

David could feel himself about to burst.

"But I am too far gone," Lo-Chem said.

" _You're right. You're absolutely right! There's no point in even trying!" David's father shouted._

Lo-Chem felt his anger building; he wanted to scream.

"You've lost yourself…that little boy you used to be," Carl said quietly looking David in the eyes.

"He's gone…forever gone," Lo-Chem said.

"He doesn't have to be," Carl said.

" _Your mission! You musn't forget your mission…it is your duty!" Lo-Chem's father shouted._

Lo-Chem could feel his guilt absorbing him again.

" _You're nothing…and you'll always be nothing," David's father shouted._

The words faded slowly…this time David felt them just wash over him.

"Listen to me! Listen to my voice!" Abba shouted. Lo-Chem started to curl into a ball…over-whelmed with his feelings of remorse.

"I can't," he whispered. "Its my duty."

David slowly rose to his feet; he could slowly hear his father shouting less and less.

"Who am I?" he quietly asked.

"I have my duty…I have my duty!" Lo-Chem repeated over and over again…rocking back and forth.

"There is nothing else…there is nothing else!"

He could see the images of his victims flash before his eyes.

"I did what I had to…I did what I had to!"

"Lo-Chem!" Abba shouted…reaching out to him.

 _"You know what you must do!"_

"NOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He shoved Abba away…and felt the last ounce of who he had once been drift away.

Until there was nothing.

"That's for you to decide,"

The image of Carl started to slowly disappear.

"Wait…Carl! I can't! I need your help!"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination, David. Whatever happens now…is up to you,"

"Please come back!"

Carl faded away.

David stood there…terrified and alone.

But for the first time…in a long time.

Had hope for himself.

"He he he,"

The lifted his head in the direction of the sound; he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The insincere laugh was followed by grunting.

"He he he,"

He took a few steps closer…his hand shaking slightly.

"He…he…heeeee!"

The laughing was much louder; the grunting much more guttural…almost like a cough.

The guard peered into the cell…a pensive look in his eyes.

He spotted Lo-Chem sitting cross legged on the bench…a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The guard raised his weapon…it jittering from side to side.

The guard glanced away…then looked back.

Lo-Chem was gone.

His heart started pounding in his ears; his mind started racing.

"Boo,"

Lo-Chem popped up right in front of him.

His screams of agony could be heard down the hall.

Sakal was sitting at his desk…looking over some papers.

His face was grim…his eyes looked weary.

He rubbed his hands over his face…still reeling from guilt and remorse.

He glanced up as a guard entered; the guard's face was anxious and panicked.

"Yes?" Sakal said a bit irritated.

"The general…"

Sakal rose from his seat immediately…his face filled with terror.

Ed slowly awoke from his nap…his mind groggy and his eyes blurry.

Rubbed his face with his hands…and slowly propped himself up in his chair.

He could see a figure through the blurriness; he didn't give it too much thought.

As his vision started coming back to him though…a smile lit up his face.

"David!"

David was finally sitting up in bed…fully conscious.

He exchanged a meaningful look with Ed.

Ed slowly got up from his chair and walked up beside him.

"You're finally awake. I was so worried. I mean…" he toned down his excitement.

"I mean…Its good that you're up,"

David smiled a bit and chuckled.

He rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah,"

After a brief pause…Ed looked David straight in the eyes.

"Listen…I've been feeling really guilty about what…"

David shook his head.

"No…I'm sorry. For everything,"

The pair were silent.

Ed knew…that David meant every word of it.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Is someone gonna let me out of here?!"

Dickie sat on the floor of the brig; he rocked his knee side to side haphazardly.

"Oh my godddd,"

He started dragging his finger up and down the wall…glancing upward as he did so.

"Ughhhhhh,"

He straightened himself out and started clapping his hands together lightly and carelessly.

"This is fucking stupid," he muttered.

He glanced up at the guard standing watch; he got to his feet and walked to the edge of the force field.

"Hey, you," he said, nodding his head upward as he spoke.

He flashed a cheesy grin and waved his arms out.

The guard glanced up from his padd and shot him a blank stare. After a moment…he returned to his padd.

"Come on,"

The guard did not move or make a sound.

"Pleaseeeee,"

The guard remained still.

"Pleassseeee. Oh my god," he said carelessly turning and walking back to the corner of the brig…flapping his arms at his sides.

He plopped down on the floor and started tracing his finger on the floor.

The guard noticed a figure in the doorway; he nodded his head and got to his feet.

Dickie noticed him leaving…and made a face of anguish.

"Hey, come on!" he shouted.

"Asshole," he muttered.

He started tracing his finger on the floor again; after a few minutes…he noticed a shadow next to the force field.

He slowly lifted his head.

It was David.

His eyes were filled with bitterness; Dickie returned the gesture.

David stood there for a moment…shooting him a glare.

"I…was wrong," David said through gritted teeth. As he spoke…he lifted his hand…and pressed a button dropping the force field.

For a moment…a look of pure shock spread across Dickie's face.

He felt like he should say something…but couldn't find the right words.

"God damn right you were," he got to his feet and brushed past David knocking into him.

"Nutcase," he muttered.

David grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. The two stared each other down…David's bitterness melting into a look of guilt.

Dickie wanted to soften…but couldn't let himself.

He knew deep down he wasn't as angry as he should be.

But he wanted to be.

"Get off me, jackass," he mumbled, shoving David's hand away.

David let him leave…feeling his guilt wash over him.

David slowly walked through the halls…taking in the damage as he went.

Everywhere he turned…there was piles of debris.

Bulkheads had collapsed through every hallway; splatters of blood was all over the floor.

A few corpses were pinned under some rubble.

David knelt down to get a closer look.

It was a young girl…no more than twenty-five.

His eyes got watery; he slowly rose to his feet and continued walking.

The look on her face haunting.

He eventually reached his quarters.

They too were just as chaotic as the rest of the ship.

Nothing but of a pile of rubble.

He slowly lowered himself onto his bed…what was left of it.

He slid down onto his back…feeling defeated.

He'd made a complete mess of everything.

That girl's life was on his conscious.

He was a monster.


	49. Chapter 48

6

Chapter 48

 _Young David sat on the front porch…rocking back in forth in the swing._

 _It was nighttime…end of summer._

 _The sounds of ziccata's and other insects swarmed around him._

 _The bittersweet of summer ending was fresh in his mind; still…he enjoyed the last remnants of the fresh air and the freedom._

 _His head tilted low…he listened to the sounds of his mother and father arguing inside._

 _He couldn't understand what they were saying; but he could understand the anger in their voices._

 _It broke his heart to hear the bitterness; he wished he could do something to make things better._

 _His father stormed out of the front door…screen smacking behind him._

 _He nostrils flared…and his he fumed heavily._

 _He stood there for several moments…staring off into the distance._

 _He screamed in frustration; David poked an eye towards him._

 _After about five minutes passed…Saul noticed his son._

 _"Heya, Dave,"_

 _David said nothing. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing._

 _Saul crossed over and knelt down in front of him…taking his little hands in his._

" _David,"_

 _David didn't look up._

" _What?" he asked quietly…disappointment in his voice._

" _David…I've got to go," his father spoke gravely._

" _What about the camping trip?"_

" _I'm sorry, kiddo,"_

 _David threw Saul's hand away and started running off._

" _David! I HAVE TO GO!"_

 _David turned back…his eyes red and puffy._

" _You always break your promises!"_

 _As David disappeared…Saul collapsed onto the bench. He put in his face in his hands…a tear forming in the corner of his eye._

" _I hope someday you'll understand," he whispered._

" _YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

 _A teenage David…about fifteen…stormed out of the front door._

" _Screw you!"_

 _Saul came storming out after him…his face blood red._

" _YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT HOUSE!"_

 _David carelessly turned around…shooting his father the middle finger._

 _He started walking backwards toward his hover-cycle._

" _YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

 _Saul came charging towards David and shoved him against the wall of the barn._

" _YOU'RE GOING TO DO AS I SAY…YOU GOT THAT!"_

 _David shoved Saul off of him._

" _Get the hell away from me!"_

 _David started walking towards his cycle._

" _YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

 _David looked his father in the eyes._

" _Its too late for that crap…you're not really my dad anymore."_

 _David throttled the engine to life._

" _I HAVE SPENT THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS FIGHTING FOR AND MAKING SURE OUR HOME WAS SAFE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW ME SOME RESPECT AS YOUR FATHER!"_

 _David put his helmet on; Saul grabbed him by the arm._

 _David instinctively threw a bone-shattering right hook to Saul's face._

 _Saul dropped to ground writhing in pain; David revved the engine and splattered gravel all over his father._

 _After a few seconds…Saul rose to his feet, nursing his cheek._

" _DAVID! GET BACK HERE! DAVID! DAVIDDD!"_

 _David got off of his cycle and removed his helmet; he was a few years older…about seventeen._

 _He slowly mounted the front steps of the farm house…and entered non-chalantly._

 _He tossed his helmet on a footstool by the front door…and headed in the direction of the stairwell._

 _Until he noticed Carl and his mother talking in the kitchen._

 _He slowly made his way over…a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach._

" _Mom?" he said quietly._

 _He exchanged glances with Carl; both wore grim and solemn looks._

 _His mother was quietly crying._

" _David," Carl said gravely. "I think we should talk."_

 _David looked from his mother to Carl…and back to his mother._

 _He could feel tears ready to burst…but he shoved them back down._

" _He's dead…isn't he?"_

 _He searched Carl's eyes. He could see the truth._

 _David wanted to explode…but he held it in._

 _No one could know how he really felt._

" _Good riddance,"_

David awoke from his slumber; his eyes flicked open wide immediately.

He laid there for a moment…the memories fresh in his mind.

He started turning his own words over and over again…the last words he ever said to him.

Deep down…David wanted to cry.

But something held it in; something held in the floodgate of his feelings.

David slowly sat up…and slid off the edge of his bed.

He took a sweeping glance of his battered quarters; piles of debris everywhere.

He glanced at the smashed bookcase; his collapsed bed.

The piles of torn and demolished books.

The pictures that had shattered to piles of glass everywhere; the padds with smashed screens.

He exhaled heavily; David crossed the room towards the window.

He leaned over the ledge…looking out into the vastness of space.

Seeing the emptiness…the blackness…almost made his problems seem smaller.

But he knew they weren't; he knew he couldn't run from them.

He thought of when he ran away from home and hurt his mother and sister; he thought of all the times he'd rejected Carl's hand of friendship.

He thought of the friendship with Ed that he had damaged.

He thought of the men he'd killed in cold blood.

He thought of the twenty people now being held captive by a terrifying enemy.

He thought of the crew…all the lives that had been lost.

He thought of the damaged and battered Republic.

He thought of that little boy that just wanted to fish and go camping with his father.

David slid down…and collapsed into a pile of broken glass.

"I can't," he said quietly…holding his face in his hand.

A tear streaked down his cheek.

"I've destroyed everything. I can't handle it all,"

David sat there for sometime…reeling from his overwhelming guilt.

After calming down…he slowly lifted his head.

"I can't do this again."

He slowly rose to his feet…and glanced around the room one more time.

"No more running."


	50. Chapter 49

5

Chapter 49

"Got any threes?"

The crewmen groaned…and reluctantly handed over the card.

She was an Andorian; her pale blue flesh was tainted with engine grease and pure bodily grime.

The crewman receiving grinned in smug success; he was a human male…dark skin. He spoke with an accent of middle-eastern origin.

His dark, chocolate brown eyes glinted in the dim light of the failing overheads; his pupils were almost haunting from direct sight. Their pure color was unnerving.

The young man glanced at his cards…his eyes dashing back and forth between the characters.

"Uhmmmm…hum hum,"

The Andorian flashed him a slightly irritated expression. She puffed out her lips in frustration.

The pair sat in the remnants of a cargo bay; piles of debris and fallen canisters created a wall around them.

They'd set up their game atop a fallen crate; they sat on fairly level chunks of bulkhead.

"Got any…"

The young man heaved in indecision; the Andorian rolled her eyes and set her cards down on her lap.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked casually.

The young man's eyes never left his cards; he started pointing at one…and intently focusing on it.

"Dunno,"

"He said he'd be here,"

"Ya,"

The Andorian shifted in her seat.

"I'm getting bored…would you just call it already!"

The young man glanced up.

"Uhhhh…"

Her eyes sparkled with agitation.

"Got any…queens?"

She tossed the card at him haphazardly.

"I hope he's okay…"

The young man began examining his cards carefully just before.

"Uhhhh…"

She flashed him a dirty look.

"Are you listening to me!?"

The young man casually glanced up.

"Johnny's always late…"

She let out a sigh.

"Okay…okay…"

She picked up her cards for a brief instance then set them back down; she started drumming her fingers on her knee.

"I mean…with everything going on…you never know…"

The young man glanced up again…this time his eyes focusing a bit more on her.

"Uhmmmm…what?"

"So much crap has been happening…I'll bet something has happened to him,"

The young man set his cards down and looked her straight in the eyes; he squished his mouth to the side in curiosity.

"Tev…"

Tev averted her eyes and glanced down at her fingernails. She let out a groan of affirmation.

"Tevvvvvvvvv…"

She sighed again and set her cards down on the crate.

"They say he doesn't even come out of his room,"

The young man squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What?"

She sighed again.

"The captain…commander…whatever,"

He held out his hand in a "so what?" gesture.

"Yeahhhhh…"

She started squeezing her fingers anxiously.

"I thought he was like…the guy,"

The young man finally nodded his head in understanding.

"I thought he was cool too…we all did,"

"But he's just a mess,"

Tev became increasingly anxious as they spoke.

"Were all fucked,"

The young man thought it over for a moment…rolling his eyes around in pontification.

"Yup,"

Johnny finally entered the cargo bay…waving his hand in greeting.

He pulled up a chunk…and flopped his arms down a bit gorilla-like.

"Yo," he said quietly nodding.

The pair glanced at him; he looked from Tev to the young man, and back to Tev.

He started rubbing his fingers together in front of his face.

"Deal me?"

"I wanna finish first,"

The young man glanced at Tev.

"Got any 4s?"

"Dammit!" Tev tossed her last card at him. She folded her arms and started sulking.

After David had taken a nice long hot shower, he stepped out onto the filthy floor of his bathroom.

After drying himself of with his towel…he wrapped it around his body.

He grabbed his razor and a container of shaving cream; he set them down in front of the sink.

He twisted the hot water knob…and let the liquid pool up.

Although it was second nature…he felt like he hadn't done it in ages.

He filled the palm of his hand with shaving cream; he glanced up at himself in the mirror.

David froze there for a moment; he hadn't looked at himself in a mirror in quite a long time.

For days now…he'd carefully averted his eyes every time he passed one.

His eyes looked a bit puffy; his skin was worn from stress.

A thick layer of stubble covered his chin.

David looked straight into the reflection of his own eyes; what he saw was haunting.

He saw himself for the first time…since he was a small child.

The eyes…and the face that stared back at him were finally, truly…familiar.


	51. Chapter 50

7

Chapter 50

Dickie sat in the conference room; he propped his legs onto the table and clasped his hands behind his head.

On his face…he held a smug and confident look.

 _He passed the piles of debris._

Dickie was caught in a trance of his own self-satisfaction; he didn't notice Ed enter the room.

 _He passed the collapsed bulkheads and the holes in the wall…exposing the vacuum of space. He stopped for a moment…to take one last look._

Ed approached Dickie…a padd in hand. He stood beside him for a moment…Dickie lost in his daydreams.

 _He passed Tev, the young crewman and Johnny. Their eyes widened as they saw him. When they saw the look in his eyes._

Ed coughed; Dickie snapped out of his trance…fumbling over himself.

"Oh…yeah," he muttered…a bit bitter. A look of embarrassment spread across his face.

Ed stood there with a look of impatience on his face.

"You rang?"

 _He passed the young ensign who'd asked for an autograph; at the sight of him…his tool fumbled out of his hand. He was doing some repairs on a conduit in the hallway._

 _The tool clattered to the ground with a satisfying clank._

 _He knelt down…and gently grabbed it…handing it to the ensign._

 _"Here,"_

 _The ensign said nothing; a look of astonishment crossed his face._

After of moment of collecting himself…he returned to his previous posture.

He leaned back in his chair…and put on his best look of confidence he could muster.

"I want this ship up and running in two days."

"Two days? Are you nuts?!"

Dickie held up his hand.

"I want warp engines and impulse back first. Weapons are our next priority."

"Okay…" Ed could feel his irritation growing.

 _He entered the turbo lift…watching as the doors swooshed shut behind him._

 _"Deck one," he said quietly._

"You've already had a week to make repairs; I feel that I have given you plenty of time to dick around. I feel we should be moving along a bit faster. Time to put the big boy pants on," Dickie's voice was dripping with condescension.

Ed could feel his blood boiling.

"Dick around?" he said quietly…his voice seething with anger.

"Yes…and I also feel your methods could be improved. I've noticed you've been rotating out a third of your staff at eight-hour intervals. I feel our productivity would be improved…"

Ed pulled back his knuckle…ready to pounce.

"You piece of…I'm going to cram this padd down your throat!"

Dickie blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?"

Ed's nostrils flared; he took a deep breath…and let himself seethe for a moment.

"I can't get all of this done…there is way too much to do,"

Dickie's face turned from smug to insulted he rose to his feet and stepped toe to toe with Ed.

"I'm in charge now. That means…you have to do everything I say!"

The wheels started turning in Ed's eyes; he contemplated how bad it would really be.

"You're expecting the impossible! This ship would take weeks to repair!"

"No!"

Dickie's eyes filled with anger.

"You're going to do what I want!"

"You're the nut case!"

The sound of heavy breaths and grinding teeth was interrupted by the sound of throat clearing.

The two men slowly turned to look.

"Gentleman…can I have my ship back please?"

David stood before them…a look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Ed smiled…a feeling of joy washing over him.

Dickie frowned and sat down in his chair…arms crossed…a sullen look on his face. He let out a grunt in frustration.

David slowly took a few steps forward. He shot each man a look of calm and quiet sincerity.

Ed returned the gesture; Dickie shot him a glare.

"What's our situation?"

He looked from Ed to Dickie…and back to Ed.

Dickie harrumphed and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Were barely idling on emergency power. Warp and impulse is offline. Weapons are barely functional,"

"Thanks to you," Dickie muttered.

David nodded his head. He glanced through Ed over at Dickie.

"Care to help?"

Dickie rolled his eyes and harrumphed again; he swiveled his seat so that his body was facing David.

"Yeah…not break the ship anymore,"

David's expression didn't change.

"I'm serious. I want your help,"

For a moment…Dickie was a bit taken aback.

He shot David a look of surprise…and felt a little uncertain.

"I think our best option would be to hide…and make repairs. Until we can figure out a way home,"

David nodded. He turned to Ed.

"So?"

Ed was quiet for a moment. He shook his head. David nodded in affirmation.

"How much time do you need?"

Ed paused…thinking of what to say.

"David…"

Ed started biting his lower lip nervously.

"The ship is really trashed…I don't…"

David put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed," he said quietly.

The two exchanged looks; in that moment…they understood one another.

"I really need you on this,"

Ed quietly nodded.

"I'll give it a shot,"

David patted him on the shoulder.

"I want you to focus first on the warp core; everything else is secondary. Don't worry about anything else until she's up and running,"

Ed nodded.

"I also feel engineering is running inefficiently. I think we need to come up with a new and improved schedule. They're off sleeping when they should be…"

David and Ed turned to Dickie…who was examining his nails.

"Shut the hell up!" they said simultaneously.

After Ed had left…David turned to leave. Dickie remained in his chair at the conference table.

"You're not going to get away with it,"

David turned and looked at Dickie over his shoulder. He cast him a long and penetrating glance.

"I'm gonna make sure they lock you up,"

David's eyes narrowed.

"You'll never see the light of day,"

David took a few paces closer; his expression never changed.

Dickie started to feel slightly anxious. David's expression was unnerving.

David closed in on Dickie…leaning his knuckles on the table in front of him.

The two were eye to eye.

Dickie's eyes gave away his fear; but he kept the same sulking expression.

David pursed his lips…then stopped himself.

He glanced over at the model of the Republic sitting on a shelf…then he glanced back at Dickie.

"Do what you want…I have a crew to save,"

David whipped around and headed for the door.

Dickie shot him a long glare as he left.

"We'll see who is…saving people?"

Dickie spun around and crossed his arms again.

"Whatever,"


	52. Chapter 51

3

Chapter 51

A group of soldiers gathered around a table…sipping liquor.

Each had a calm yet solemn expression; they spoke softly and gently.

None made eye contact with one another; every now and then…they would poke their heads up.

But immediately averted their eyes.

One of them took a slip of his drink…licking his lips of the remnants of the bitter brew.

"I've been hearing some things,"

No one moved. Or made a sound.

"I've been hearing some very distressing things,"

Again…no one responded.

"There has been some talk…of…"

He stopped himself.

Another one of the soldiers cleared his throat.

"My wife is probably worried sick by now…I haven't been able to make any transmissions in two weeks,"

The first soldier glanced up at him…a twinge of frustration in his eyes.

"Aren't you…"

The group of soldiers looked up at him; their eyes were filled with fear.

"We…are soldiers…"

The frustration in his eyes grew.

"I've been told that our second in command…"

One of the other soldiers grunted; he shot the first a look of reproach.

The first soldier pursed his lips.

"Gentleman…we may never see our families again,"

"We…are soldiers…"

The first soldier set his glass down on the table roughly; at the sound of collision…the group's eyes grew and shot glances of guilt.

"I want to go home…I have a small child waiting for me,"

"Stop this now,"

The first soldier began to say something…but was interrupted by the entrance of a group of guards.

The sound of whispers died to a dead silence as the whole room quieted down.

One of the guards stepped forward.

"Fellow officers…the General would like to offer you a token of his loyalty,"

Another guard entered the room…carrying a pike.

At the tip…was a decapitated head.

The face it wore was Sakal's.

The group looked to each other…their eyes filled with pure terror.

"The General has offered this…as a symbol of commitment to the mission. And all of you,"

The soldier spoke calmly…and professionally.

But his eyes…held the same fear.

"We are all in this together," he said quietly.

The group understood; they felt all hope ever seeing home again…vanquished.

Lo-Chem sat his desk…quietly staring into space.

The only light that shone was a small overhead above.

"What do I do now?" he asked softly.

 _"They will come for you,"_

"They do not understand,"

 _"No they do not. They are weak…you must save them,"_

"From themselves,"

 _"Yes,"_

"What do you suggest, Father?"

 _"You must find a safe harbor to conduct your expierements,"_

"And then?"

 _"The humans will come,"_

"I understand,"

 _"Once you destroy them…there will be more,"_

Lo-Chem nodded his head.

He pressed a button on his desk.

"This is the General…I have our orders,"


	53. Chapter 52

9

Chapter 52

David sat at his desk…a stack of padds laying before him.

He picked up a padd…and read through it slowly. His facial expression slowly grew grim as he read.

"Fifteen decks with ruptures…" David sighed. He tossed the padd onto the desk.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose…and squinted.

David grabbed another padd.

His expression became even more wary.

"Fifty casualties,"

David threw the padd down even more aggressively.

He rubbed his face with his hand; he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

All he could see was himself.

David grabbed one last padd; he very slowly picked it up from its resting place.

He stopped himself from reading it for a moment; he watched his reflection in the mirror.

It was only him; no reflections…no tricks of his eyes.

It had always been him.

He felt himself beginning to slip back; for a moment…he felt like curling into a ball.

"I'm guilty," he said quietly to himself.

He felt incredibly comfortable saying it; he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He glanced down at the padd in his hand; at the top it read: fatalities.

David set the padd down.

He didn't need to read it to know he made a mistake.

He didn't need to do anything.

But he wanted to make things right.

Ed laid scrunched under a console; in one hand was a tool. In his mouth was a replacement part.

He tried to loosen the faulty part…but his fingers slipped off of the tool.

He tried again…but he couldn't muster up enough arm strength.

He let out a loud groan…and laid there for a moment, huffing and puffing.

A young crewmen approached him…and knelt down beside him.

"Sir?"

Ed peered from beneath the console.

"What?"

"Do you…"

"No…I can get it," he replied…frustration dripping in his voice.

He tried pulling the part again…but it wouldn't budge. Instead…the tool ricocheted…and nearly hit him in the head.

"Crap!"

He laid there again for several minutes…becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Are you…"

"Yes!"

Ed glanced around at the crumbling engineering. He thought of the multitude of systems that were malfunctioning.

"I need to get this done!"

He made one final desperate attempt to get it…but this time the tool bounced back and hit him in his head.

"God!"

He tossed the tool across the room with all of his might; he sat there for a moment nursing his head.

Other engineers glanced over…slightly awestruck by his outburst.

He sat there for awhile…feeling completely defeated by a simple part.

 _"It was so easy when I was a kid,"_ he thought to himself. _"Why the hell can't I do this now?"_

He slowly rose to his feet; he looked down at his hands. They were covered in oil and grime.

He glanced at the warp core…resting a hand on his hip.

He wiped away some grime from his face with his wrist.

He felt completely helpless.

He thought of one time when he was a kid…he'd taken apart and put back together an old combustion engine…ten minutes flat.

He could see it clearly in his mind…he could picture himself doing it.

Ed glanced back at the part on the console…and winced in disdain.

He could remember how he felt while doing it.

How he felt.

He enjoyed it.

In fact…there was nothing he'd loved more than taking things apart.

He sat down on the floor…and rested his back against the wall.

"Why did I…"

He started gently wringing his hands impulsively.

"Why…"

His eyes grew a little. He felt a pit in his stomach.

He looked down at his feet.

"I needed you…no one else believed in me,"

"I know,"

Ed's head shot up; he flashed a look of embarrassment.

David was standing over him. He held out his hand…and helped Ed to his feet.

David looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…I should have never left,"

Ed said nothing; the pair hugged for a brief instant.

Ed could slowly feel a warm sensation in his chest.

His eyes lit up…and smile spread across his face.

"Yes!"

David flashed a small smile.

"I gotta go," he said…heading towards the door. "I just wanted to…you know."

Ed laid down underneath the console; he took the part off in a split second.

"I'm back, baby!"

Crewmen flashed him more odd looks; he replaced the part and got to his feet.

"Alright, everybody! We've got miracles to work!"

The crewman slowly circled around him…looks of hopelessness slowly being replaced with expressions of excitement.

"What do you think this is?" Theuma asked…pointing at a cluster of lights.

He and Dickie were shoulder-to-shoulder stellar cartography.

The pair were hunched over a lighted map to holographically protruded from a center console.

"I don't know," Dickie grumbled.

He was leaned over the console on his elbow…face in the palm of his hand. His eyes wandered with disinterest.

"This," Theuma said pointing. "This looks like that dwarf star we passed."

"Yeah,"

"Hmmmm…I'm not really seeing anything particularly familiar,"

Theuma turned to Dickie.

"Do you?"

Dickie yawned.

"No,"

Theuma looked Dickie up and down.

"Lieutenant…is this not fascinating to you?"

Dickie shot him a look then glanced around. A moment of silence passed.

"I see,"

Theuma began typing on the set of buttons in front of him. Dickie slowly moved to a star chart on the wall and fiddled with a few of the dials.

"This," he said aloud. "Is so boring."

Theuma glanced up…but said nothing.

"This is grunt work,"

Theuma shot him a look of irritation.

"Lieutenant, can you focus for five minutes?"

Dickie turned around and glared at Theuma. He let out a slight grunt.

"I have better things to do,"

Theuma looked up and folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to go home?"

Dickie slowly circled him…dragging his finger over the edge of the console.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Theuma let out a huff of frustration.

"Then help!"

Dickie shoved up against Theuma…returning to his original position.

Theuma glanced over at him and glared.

Theuma was a short and skinny fellow…so Dickie's stocky frame could move him by six inches if not a foot.

"I should be up there…not him," he murmured.

Theuma was carefully examining a star cluster.

"Meaning what?" his voice dripping with irritation.

"He's just an asshole who can throw a lucky punch. I studied hard, excelled in almost everything I did. But that swaggering, Jack Nicholson-esque Neanderthal is the one sitting in the chair. That's just not fair,"

Theuma paused and glanced up.

"Jack Nicholson?"

Dickie harrumphed in irritation.

"Didn't you take ancient history?"

Theuma returned to his work.

"To top it off…he's going to run us all into the ground. I'm sure he's still going to send us on some half-baked rescue attempt and get us all killed,"

"Lieutenant…do you ever shut up?"

Dickie's face turned a shade red.

"I should be the one in command…not him!"

Theuma stopped and looked over at him.

"But you're not…get over it,"

Dickie turned even redder; veins started popping out of his face and his nostrils started puffing.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you…the world doesn't revolve around you?"

Dickie grabbed him by the short…and looked as though a thousand profanities were about to escape his lips.

"DON'T YOU EVER…"

Theuma slapped him across the face.

Dickie slowly cowered to the edge of the table…nursing his face and still fuming.

Theuma looked him dead in the eyes.

"That's it…isn't it?"

"You don't know me!" Dickie spat back.

Dickie slumped over the edge of the console…thinking of his father.

For a split-second…he thought of explaining. But it was too complicated.

He would never understand.

Theuma noticed the look in his eyes…and softened a bit.

Dickie noticed his vulnerability…and quickly hid it.

"Mind your own business!"

Several moments passed; the only sound that filled the room was Theuma hitting buttons.

Dickie positioned himself on the edge of the console…staring out the window.

"Lieutenant…have you thought maybe you should just help?"

Dickie didn't move.

"I'm not doing this crap,"

Theuma shook his head.

"I don't mean this…I assumed I'd be doing this on my own ten minutes ago. I mean the crew…I mean David,"

Dickie grunted.

"He doesn't deserve my help,"

Theuma finished some calculations.

"Maybe instead of routing him at every opportunity…and sulking about what ifs…you could give him and us a fighting chance for survival,"

Dickie slowly turned…and shot Theuma an expression of surprise.

"You really…"

Dickie stopped himself; he caught the words in his throat…and quickly resumed his glower expression.

"Yeah…whatever,"


	54. Chapter 53

7

Chapter 53

Tev and Johnny took small nibbles of their ration bars; each made a disgusted look as they chewed and swallowed.

"Ughhhh," Tev exclaimed.

She set her bar down…and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"How can you eat that?"

Johnny continued chewing and stared off thoughtfully.

"Dunno,"

"I'm getting really tired of this crap,"

"Yeah,"

Johnny took another bite; he winced and again...but forced himself to chew.

Tev looked at him as though he just took a bite of a human heart.

"You're going to make me nauseous,"

Tev began thinking of her favorite dish…one that her mother always hand-made for her when she was a child.

She picture in her mind…the image of her and her mother in the kitchen.

She would hand ingredients while her mother would do the baking; she always had an eager and excited smile…and was just as eager with each ingredient.

She felt her eyes get a bit watery…she covered her face with her hand.

"You okay?" Johnny asked between bites…looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I just wish I could see it one last time."

The ensign who'd asked for David's autograph was curled up into a power conduit; he was tirelessly scanning and adjusting wires and connectors.

A part loosened up and fell down about five feet.

"Crap," he whispered.

He slowly climbed down the shaft…tool between his teeth.

He retrieved the part…and returned to his previous position.

He was about to plunge back in…but was interrupted by one of the other ensigns.

"Hey, Cal,"

Cal stopped and looked down.

"What?"

"Coffee break?"

Cal shook his head.

"Nah…I'm over half done. I just wanna finish up."

The other ensign scratched his head.

"Alright,"

He glanced around. He then leaned into the opening.

"You've been really busting lately…you okay?"

"Yeah,"

The ensign shrugged his shoulders; he paused for a few minutes…then walked away.

 _"No thanks to him,"_ he thought to himself.

He'd joined Starfleet when he'd heard about David; he'd thought he was a hero.

But now he wasn't so sure.

Now he just wanted to be good at his job. Like anyone else.

Ed cracked open his beer and leaned his legs over the console in front of him.

He laughed and smiled…a feeling of pure joy filling him.

He glanced around at his subordinates; all holding drinks…sipping, chatting and laughing.

A pair was swaying back and forth singing an old academy song of victory.

He watched them for a moment…savoring the raw feeling of success and fraternity.

"You guys," he said quietly…shaking his head lovingly.

He let his anxious feelings fade away…and felt so wept up in the moment.

He felt so good…so whole.

"We earned this," he said…cheering his fellow officers and downing a glug of hops.

"Ahhhhhh," he smacked his lips and savored the taste.

He wanted the moment to last forever…but knew he had to take care of the minute details.

"Excuse me for a moment, guys,"

He got up and walked to a comm panel on the wall.

"David, this is Ed. I have some good news,"

He turned back to the crowd of engineers; they held up their drinks to salute him.

"Ya, boy!"

David slowly rose from his desk; he headed for the door…but paused by the window for a moment.

He took one last long look at his reflection.

He felt his anxiety growing…he started feeling the panic he did before.

He anticipated the voice of his father.

But it didn't come.

He took a nice long deep breath.

He looked into his own eyes.

"I can do this," he whispered.

He headed for the door.

David haphazardly stepped onto the bridge; he moved at a snails pace towards his chair.

As he walked he glanced at each officer.

Theuma was busy with something at his console.

David chuckled a little to himself at his enthusiasm.

Dickie had swiveled around…but his arms were crossed and wore a bitter and stubborn look on his face.

David paused for a second…feeling a wave of a guilt when he saw him.

 _"No,"_ he thought to himself.

As he sat in his chair…he made direct eye contact with Wong.

The two sat there for a moment…staring each other down.

David felt his guilt increase as he saw the betrayed look in Wong's eyes.

David took one more sweeping glance of his crew.

He slowly pressed a comm button on his chair.

"This is Commander David Moore," he said reluctantly.

 _"We've been through a lot in the past few weeks,"_

"No shit," Tev said bitterly…crossing her arms.

 _"We've lost a lot of people…and suffered a lot of set-backs,"_

The young was just finishing the conduit. He glanced up at the intercom on the wall. He grunted in response.

"And I realize…" David paused for a moment.

He made eye contact with Wong again…the young man listening intently.

"I realize I've lost your confidence…and I even now I don't deserve it."

Wong looked down…overwhelmed with feelings of regret.

 _"But twenty people…twenty of our friends are out there. They need us…"_

A look of sympathy started growing in Tev's eyes.

 _"I'm not asking you to trust me wholeheartedly…or even like me. All that I ask…is that you will stand with me. So that those people…will have a fighting chance."_

The young ensign looked down at his hands covered in filth.

He glanced back up…and silently, gently nodded.

Dickie rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid," he muttered under his breath.

David glanced down at his hands…feeling a bit ashamed.

"I can't make you any promises…and there is a strong possibility that none of us will make it back,"

He raised his head and looked Dickie right in the eyes. Dickie glared at him.

"But I will do my best,"

Dickie looked a bit taken aback by the sincerity in David's eyes.

David slowly sat back in his chair.

"In the words of a great man…"

He made eye contact with each officer…then re-focused on the front of the bridge.

"I have nothing to offer…"

 _"But blood,"_

Tev thought of her mother.

 _"Toil,"_

The young ensign glanced down out at himself...worn down from crawling through conduits.

 _"Tears,"_

Ed paused for a moment from the festivities...to reflect.

"And sweat,"

David ended the call; he glanced at Dickie.

"Take us out,"

Dickie begrudgingly carried out his order…swiveling towards his console.

The young girl laid quietly in her cell…the only sound that could be heard was her soft whimpers.

Her clothes were completely battered; torn to shreds, filthy and covered in blood.

Her hair was a wild mess; it was stringy and chunks of dirt and knots peppered it.

Her eyes were vacant…and her lips hung open carelessly.

She didn't move a muscle; she laid there…broken and hopeless.

 _"They're coming for you,"_ she heard a voice say.

At first she did not acknowledge it; she wasn't sure if she actually heard it.

 _"They're coming for you, Esther,"_

"Whaaatttt?" she whispered.

 _"The Republic…they're coming for you,"_

A tear rolled down her cheek. A small glint of hope returned to her eyes.

 _"You're going to be safe,"_

"Whooo…are youuu?" she asked…her voice trembling with fear.

 _"A friend,"_


	55. Chapter 54

5

Chapter 54

Grunting and loud, raucous snores echoed through the cramped room.

The walls were filthy and decayed…dark, rusted metal.

On one side…monitors and an array of multi-colored lights lined the surface; reds, greens, yellows.

Two aliens sat in front of a monitor; one sat carelessly in his chair. The other was fast asleep.

The alien who was awake created the grunting sounds…followed by smacking sounds from his lips. Spittle showered from his lips onto the monitor.

"Gfffff," he muttered…struggling to his feet.

Both aliens were grossly heavy-set.

He stumbled forward…a tinge of drowsiness in his eyes.

He collapsed his weight onto the side of a small, metal box in the corner…shaking it with his portliness.

He opened the box…and retrieved a small glass bottle containing liquor.

He removed the cap and tossed a few feet away…chugging away at the bottle.

"Ahhhh," he exclaimed.

He struggled back to his seat…scratching his behind as he moved.

He collapsed onto his seat with a thundering sound; the other alien slowly desisted his snoring.

"Erggghhhhhhh," he groaned…peeling an eye open.

The first alien let out a barreling laugh; he chugged more of his bottle…and laid back in his seat.

The second alien slowly lifted his head…a thin string of drool dribbling from his lower lip.

"You toad!" he roared.

He slowly lifted his body…his hair a scraggly mess.

His eyes were foggy with fatigue; he glanced around slowly...adjusting to the light.

The first alien chuckled.

"You sleep more than you work!"

"Work?! This is work!?" the second alien motioned to the monitor.

The second alien groaned.

"Aiiiiiiiiiii…could be…"

"Yesssss…don't bore me anymore,"

The second alien let out a gentle growl. He glared at his companion…his lower lip hanging down slightly. His eyes honed in on the bottle.

"You drink more than a bar rodent!"

The first alien let out a belly laugh.

"You make this place all the worthwhile!"

The second alien snarled; he laid back down in his chair…his eyelids drifting closed.

"I would…I would…"

He yawned…unable to maintain any composure.

"I will…"

Beep. Beep.

A light flashed.

An image appeared on the monitor.

"Erggghhhhhhh…what now?!" the second alien roared…slowly lifting his head.

The first alien set his bottle down…and fixed his eyes on the screen with curiosity.

"The aliens,"

"What about them!?"

The first alien pressed a few buttons.

"They've left the nebula,"

The second alien shoved his companion to the side…and jutted his head forward so his eyes were inches from the screen.

A look of surprise washed over his face…his eyes widening.

He slowly turned to look at his colleague; the first alien looked a bit apprehensive.

"Should we?"

The two sat there for a moment…staring at each other and turning something over and over in their heads.

"The paper work," the second grunted. He let out a loud chuckle.

"I didn't see anything," he said…returning to his resting place.

The first alien shrugged his shoulders…resting comfortably in his chair and grabbing his drink.

The Republic slowly entered normal space…her battered hull now glimmering in the light of a nearby star.

Her body was lined with scratches, holes and scorch marks; but despite her flaws, in all of her sleekness and finely crafted physique…she was still majestic.

Her deflector dish flicked from orange to metallic blue; a loud hum echoed from her nacelles.

The small lights at the end flickered…the body of the ship slowly stretched forward as if a hand had reached out and grabbed it.

Then in a dash of glimmering light…she was gone.

Leaving a ripple in her wake.

"General…the Humans,"

Lo-Chem did not look up; his eyes remained vacant and un-emotional.

"Yes," he said quietly.

The young soldier stepped forward; his hands at his sides were trembling.

"They're but a day away…it's only a matter of time…" the young man said quietly.

"Understood. Return to your post,"

The boy paused…a look of reluctance in his eyes.

"Aye, Sir,"

 _"The hour is at hand,"_

"Yes, father,"

 _"In a weeks time…we shall be at war,"_

"Yes…father,"

 _"And you shall vanquish our greatest enemy yet,"_

"Yes,"

The young man paused on his way out…turning back to catch a glance of Lo-Chem.

His face reeled with disgust.

 _"You are mad,"_ he thought to himself.

Lo-Chem's eyes slowly drifted to him; the sight of them sent chills up his spine.

"That…will…be…all," he said quietly.

The boy left…trembling even more than before.


	56. Chapter 55

11

Chapter 55

"General…the humans,"

Lo-Chem slowly lifted his head…his eyes peering through the young man standing before him.

Lo-Chem nodded his head.

Lo-Chem entered the command center. He placed himself in front of the large window at the fore section of the room.

He stared vacantly out at the star field before him; he crossed his arms…and stood silently.

His men glanced at him precariously; they're eyes were both fearful and apprehensive.

"Time?" he muttered. He spoke elusively.

One of his men slowly stepped forward; he averted his eyes nervously.

"Ten minutes approximately,"

Several moments passed in silence.

"Readings?" he replied in the same manner.

The young man gulped impulsively. He felt an indiscriminate need to cry or scream…but forced himself to speak.

"None…conclusive,"

"We will wait," he said quietly.

"Time to intercept?"

Theuma did not move his eyes from his console.

"Ten minutes,"

David silently nodded. He could feel a pit in his stomach developing.

"Any readings?"

"We're not close enough sir,"

David mused over the information for a moment…stroking his chin.

As the moments passed…he could feel his anxiety slowly growing.

David rose to his feet…and approached the conn…his legs jelly as he moved.

"Dick," he said quietly.

Dickie turned to look at David…the same bitter look in his eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

David examined his face for several minutes…searching his expression for some semblance of vulnerability.

"Dick," he said again quietly.

Dickie started to see the softness in David's eyes; he could…for the first time…see the apprehension and anxiety.

"I need your help,"

For a moment…Dickie felt a reflexing of his bitterness; an impulse to rebuke and repulse.

He pictured himself crossing his arms and stomping his feet; or reminding David of the futility of their outing.

But he saw something in David he had never seen before; something he never would have dreamed would have existed.

He saw something of himself in him; he could see that the man he'd known all of this time…since they were but students…was just an outer-shell.

It was a cover…to hide the inner struggle. The inner pain.

The inner terror.

For a split second…Dickie didn't feel so alone.

Dickie's bitter face softened slightly; the sour glare shrunk by several inches…and he even let some of the emotion in his eyes slip into the bordering edges of his face.

"We need a plan," he said gruffly but quietly.

David affirmed his statement with his eyes.

"What do you suggest?"

Dickie mused for several moments.

"I have an idea," he said quietly…his face lighting up slightly.

The battered Republic flashed out of warp…her fractured hull glistening in the light of a nearby sun.

She drifted slowly forward…keeping its distance from the alien ship.

From her nacelle bled copious amounts of exhaust; it whipped and swirled behind her as she limped forward like a wounded deer being stalked by a rabid wolf.

The alien ship remained stagnate…waiting for its prey.

"That's all I can give you, David," Ed spoke from the comm.

David silently nodded.

"Lets hope it works," he whispered.

A sound escaped from a station behind him.

David swiveled his chair…studying the comm officer with his eyes.

"Commander,"

David kept his eyes fixed.

The comm officer's lower lip began quivering slightly.

"They're hailing us," her voice faltered and whimpered as she spoke.

David let a moment pass in silence…apprehensive to move forward.

He turned around and glanced at Dickie…the two nodding to each other.

"On screen," he said quietly.

` "Earth ship," Lo-Chem said quietly.

 _"Let them wait…let them come to you,"_

Lo-Chem nodded.

 _"They will become frustrated…and attack without poise,"_

All they could hear was static…and a garbled, alien language.

David shot a glance at Theuma…a look of forced irritation on his face.

He glanced down at his hand; he just now noticed…it had been shaking.

"Comm," he forced out quietly.

He inwardly sighed…feeling his anxiety washing over him like a river.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He grabbed his hand and steadied it.

"Can you translate?" he said a little louder.

Before the comm officer could answer…a recognizable word escaped from the comm system.

"This is General Lo-Chem,"

He turned and glanced over at one of his men; the young man nodded to the General.

The voice sent a chill up David's spine; it was so cold and empty.

"This is Lieutenant Commander David Moore, acting captain of the Federation starship Republic,"

"Republic!" Lo-Chem hissed under his breath.

"We," David said quietly.

He hesitated…stumbling over his own words.

He felt a wave of disgust wash over him.

"We've come…to surrender," he clenched his jaw as soon as the words left his lips.

"We are helplessly damaged,"

"Its true, sir," the young soldier said aloud.

"Commander Moore," Lo-Chem replied…the words dripping off his lips disingenuously.

"I would be happy to discuss the terms of your surrender,"

The voice echoed in David's head; it sounded so familiar.

"We are prepared to send a shuttle over…myself and one other. I ask you to give me your word you can guarantee our safety,"

"I promise," Lo-Chem said…an unnerving grin spreading across his lips.

"Send your shuttle, Commander."

Lo-Chem gave the sign to end the call.

 _"Strike them! Strike them hard! They are like a wounded animal! Leave no one alive!"_

Lo-Chem slowly turned to his weapons officer.

"When we have their Commander, finish them off,"

The soldier nodded; fear and reluctance bled from his eyes.

The shuttle's engines roared to life. It slowly hovered in its place…then pushed forward.

It swooshed through the force field…creating a ripple from it protruded.

It dragged along through the vacuum of space…at a snails pace.

Lo-Chem watched the small craft move slowly towards their ship.

 _"Something is not right,"_

Lo-Chem quickly cocked his head towards the young soldier from before.

The young soldier shook with fear; he sheepishly returned Lo-Chem's stare.

"General…it's a trick! They're ship is full operational! They fooled our sensors!"

The General snapped his head back towards the window.

"Now!" David shouted.

Wong nodded his head and his fingers danced over his console.

Lo-Chem watched as the small space-craft picked up speed; his eyes widened as it collided with the belly of their ship.

 _"Nooooooo!"_

Lo-Chem was thrown ten feet from the impact; he collided with a bulkhead…watching as the room around him erupted into chaos.

"Payback," David whispered.

He nodded to Wong; again…Wong worked his controls.

The shuttlecraft lodged in the belly of the alien ship erupted into a cataclysmic explosion.

Orange and red flames swirled and bellowed; chunks of twisted and burnt metal showered the vicinity.

"General! We've lost main power! We have hull breaches on twelve decks!"

Lo-Chem fearfully looked around at the swarming mess; screams of agony and fear swirled around him. The voices penetrated his thoughts.

Alert sounds roared and echoed.

Lo-Chem slowly collapsed into a pool of his own whimpering agony.

"No!" he cried.

"My duty! MY DUTY!"

He frantically ran his hands over his head and face.

"Father! What do I do!?"

Everything stopped for a moment; the chaos paused and all became quiet as Lo-Chem waited for a reply.

He began hearing slow laughter; a strained and cough-inducing laughter.

Lo-Chem cocked his head and furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Father," he said quietly. "What is so funny?"

A moment passed; dead silence.

Lo-Chem started breathing quicker and heavier as he waited.

"Father…please," he whimpered.

He could hear a wave of coughing…than more laughter.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?"

 _"You,"_

Tears started streaming down his face; Lo-Chem collapsed into a puddle on the floor…cover his face with his hands.

"Noooooooo…Father, please!" he got out through tears.

"Fire!" David roared…leaping to his feet.

The Republic flew forward…unleashing a relentless volley of dazzling orange laser beams and balls of light.

The lights collided with the alien ship…creating a devastating mass of flames and torn fragments of metal.

A huge gash opened at the center…the structure slowly splitting down the middle.

Lo-Chem slowly got to his feet…completely oblivious to anything happening around him.

He feverishly slipped out of the command center…and began running on down the corridor like a mad man.

"Ed," David said, hitting his comm panel. "Get our people out of there!"

 _"I can only get a few at a time! Transporters aren't at a hundred percent,"_

"Do it!"

Lo-Chem…weapon in hand…ripped the cell door open.

He scrambled inside and yanked the young girl by her arm to her feet…pressing the gun to her forheard.

"COME HERE!" he screamed ferociously.

She trembled with fear…and her eyes filled with liquid. She nodded her anxiously…holding back her terror.

"David…look!"

David's eyes shot to the viewscreen.

In a split second…the tattered fragments of the alien ship erupted into one huge ball of glistening flames…then disintegrated into flying chunks of flaming debris.

David felt his heart sink to his stomach; he slowly fell back into his chair…a vacant look of devastation in his eyes.

"I…I failed…" he whispered.

He sat there for several moments…silent.

He could hear the voices of the dead…screaming in his ears.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye; he felt like he wanted to die along with them.

"How many?" he asked quietly.

"We got four,"

Before David could process the information…he heard a sound erupt from Wong's console.

"Commander, I'm picking up signal!"

David glanced up…half-disinterested.

"I'm picking up two life signs on the planet! One of them is Human!"

David growled; an uncontrollable rage poured into his eyes.

Dickie looked over; he caught a glimpse of the rabid anger coursing through David's body.

He recognized the intensity in his eyes; the same look he'd seen when he'd tried to mutiny.

This time though…Dickie knew he had to do something.


	57. Chapter 56

10

Chapter 56

In a swirl of dazzling blue lights…David materialized on the alien planet.

The lines and contours engulfed him for a split second…his frame appearing ghostly.

When his body appeared whole…he paused for a moment.

He scanned his surroundings slowly.

The sky was a drab and storm-like gray; a deafening wind beat at his face and hands with the force of a human fist.

David took a step forward…studying the gritty landscape with his eyes.

Course dirt crushed beneath his foot; it matched the color of its surroundings.

 _"What am I doing?"_ he thought to himself.

He started slowly walking forward…one foot in front of the other at a rhythmic pace.

His phaser dangled at his side in an in-precise fashion as he strolled; he glanced over the landscape again and again…desperately searching for some clue.

Or some direction.

As he moved…he spotted a small red blob on the ground; he quickened his pace slightly.

As he neared…the image became clearer.

He knelt down to pick it up; a wave of rage tingled throughout his body.

His eyes narrowed…and his knuckle clenched around the object.

It was a piece of a cloth…torn from a Starfleet uniform.

Stained with blood.

After about five minutes of walking…David arrived at a small mountain over-looking the bleak field.

Laying about ten feet in front of an opening to a cave was an array of large, jagged boulders.

The boulders were arranged in an irregular fashion…small gaps between several…and large openings between others.

They appeared as a small obstacle course…and on the other side, David spotted the reflection of an image poking out from behind the boulder farthest from himself.

Another wave of anger washed over him; he clenched his jaw…and raised his phaser in the direction of the image.

He slowly moved forward…halting at the nearest boulder to him.

He paused there for a moment…apprehensive to make any movement or sound.

He slowly pulled two communicators from his belt; he examined them each in the palm of his hand…the image of a helpless officer flashing through his head.

He heard a sound to the fore of him; it was the same voice from before.

A garbled…alien language.

It sounded more like guttural contrivances then a cohesive language.

David glanced down at the communicators; he noticed his hand was jittering…the devices flopping about ever so slightly.

He clenched one between his teeth…and with dexterity tossed the other, missing his mark by a few feet.

He flipped his device open…and held it inches from his mouth.

He waited there silently…patiently.

After a moment passed…he could see a hand reach down and grab it.

A green…scaly hand.

The sight of it…sent chills up his spine.

After another moment of silent passed…an array of static escaped from the speaker.

David could feel himself shivering from the gushing winds swirling around him; he focused his mind on the task at hand…drowning out all other grievances.

 _"Commander Moore,"_ the voice was disconcertingly familiar. David ignored his anxiety.

"Lo-Chem," he growled. His grip on his communicator tightened as he spoke.

 _"We have finally come full circle…this is an exciting moment in our relationship,"_

David could hear the pleading cries of the young girl in the background; his body tensed in vicious rage.

"Let her go!"

 _"You know…I really can't do that,"_

A laser blast passed a foot from David's head; he quickly knelt down behind a boulder…peeking out to return a shot.

"Let…her…go!"

David could hear a low chuckle over the line.

 _"I must fulfill my duty,"_

David threw another frantic blast.

"I…" he paused…feeling overwhelmed.

David slowly slid down the side of the rock-face…feeling helpless to Lo-Chem's stubbornness.

"I can't," he whispered.

He could hear another laugh over the line; this one was slightly unnerving…dripping with a disconcerting instability.

"He's too much,"

 _"Oh, Commander. Where did you go?"_

David cringed with disgust.

"I could never overcome someone like him,"

His communicator slipped from his hand…clattering to the ground…creating a ripple in the dirt.

David hung his head low…a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

 _"Father tells me I must perform my duty,"_

David's eyes moved towards the device. A dread started to grow in him.

 _"He tells me you are the enemy,"_

"What?" David said quietly.

Another laser blast shot a few feet passed David; he hardly noticed it.

 _"He says that if I do not stop you…you will destroy my people,"_

David snatched the communicator.

"You don't even know who we are!"

 _"It does not matter…I know what I must be,"_

David's knuckle clenched so tightly around the device…his whole hand turned pale.

"What is that!?"

A brief pause…the only sound was the young girls cries and the wind beating wildly.

 _"I must carry on the tradition of my father and my grandfather. We are men of honor."_

David's eyes widened; a flush of terror spread through his body. Every limb and nerve shook with chills.

His father had once said those exact words to him.

David now recognized the voice; it was his own.

David's terror molded into a bitter rage; he leapt to his feet and threw a handful of shots.

"I'm coming for you!"

David stood in plain view…no longer hiding.

Lo-Chem stepped from his hiding place…young girl in his arms.

His body and face were hideous; his face was twisted with repulsive psychosis.

The two men met eye to eye…for the first time.

Lo-Chem slowly raised his communicator to his mouth…a hideous grin spreading from ear to ear.

 _"Its been a pleasure talking to you, David. We must go now…we have things we must do,"_

Lo-Chem let out a haunting, maniacal laugh. It reverberated through David's ear drums like a war drum.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

David started running towards him…firing frantically.

As he neared…Lo-Chem and the girl slipped into the cavern behind them.

Dickie materialized in the same general vicinity David had just moments ago.

Phaser at the ready…he took a brief sweeping glance.

A small indentation in the soil caught his eye; he slowly knelt down for a closer look.

It was a pair of boot prints; he slowly raised his head and noticed a path leading to the cave.

Dickie leapt to his feet and took off…the wind whipping harshly at his back.

He could feel his anxiety growing as he moved.

David moved slowly through the cavern hallways…his hand sliding along the jagged walls on either side.

He stumbled and nearly tripped ever so often on the out-cropping of jagged points and veins on the ground beneath him; he continued moving…his feet hardly spread apart to maintain his balance.

Around him swirled sounds of his feet against the hard rock face…and droplets of water splashing on the ground.

In the distance…he could hear voices echoing…gently bleeding back in his direction.

He could hear himself breath; it was heavy and so distracting…he felt as though he could stop at any moment.

His heart nearly pounded right out of his chest; his legs and arms shook…growing more intense as he moved forward.

The darkness and the surrounding walls began to create an effect of claustrophobia; David began to feel panicked more and more by the second.

 _"Breathe, dammit,"_

He stumbled and fell; he paused there for a moment…inhaling and exhaling…propping himself up with his elbow.

He looked forward…and the darkness seemed to stretch on for eternity.

He started breathing faster and faster.

"Pleassseeee! Nooo!" the girl cried in the distance.

David felt a pang of regret; he wished someone could take his place.

He felt inadequate for this situation; completely un-prepared.

But he was the only one there.

He forced himself to his feet slowly…and reminded himself of what Lo-Chem had said just moments ago.

David turned a corner; he could see a dim light at the end of tunnel.

He began moving faster…practically sprinting.

As he grew closer…he could make out what lied ahead.

It was a small room created by years of erosion; the light protruded from a crevice in the ceiling.

David began running faster and faster; he arrived at the threshold of the opening…and spared no time.

He glanced around quickly and spotted the pair; Lo-Chem was sitting on top of the girl…removing her clothing.

David raised his phaser…just as Lo-Chem noticed him and turned around.

He fired immediately…knocking the weapon out of his grip.

Flames of pure hatred erupted from his eyes; he tossed his phaser to the ground…and closed in on the General.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

David began thrashing the alien with all his might; he slammed down into the rock-face below with a bone-crushing left hook.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"

He climbed on top of him and began pummeling him relentlessly…again and again.

"I HATE YOU!"

Blood splattered onto his hands and face; he continued smashing the aliens face in with his knuckles.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

As soon as the words left his lips…David paused.

His eyes grew like saucers…and chills ran throughout his body.

For a split-second…he saw the face of himself from before on Lo-Chem.

The face that he had finally let go of.

He looked down at his hands; he let out a yelp of terror.

He slowly looked up at the girl; she cowered in the corner…half-undressed…fear in her eyes.

Fear of him.

His hands began shaking violently; the image of the blood on them haunted him.

He stumbled backwards…and collapsed against the wall.

His whole body began shaking at this point.

"What have I done," he moaned…on the verge of tears.

He heard the sound of footsteps…but he disregarded it.

"David,"

David did not respond; he remained fixed in his trace.

Dickie slowly entered…pausing to take in the whole scene.

He slowly moved towards the young girl; he knelt down in front of her…and pulled her face towards his with his finger.

"Are you alright?" he growled.

Her eyes slowly drifted to David; Dickie slowly turned around…and watched him for a moment.

"I can't…" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't hold it in anymore,"

The memory of him at the dock flashed before his eyes; he could see the innocence in his childhood self's face. He could feel the tenderness from his father.

Then the memory of the last thing he said to his father popped into his head; more tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Dickie slowly moved towards him…yanking him to his feet by his uniform.

A look of bitter anger was on his face.

"David!"

David looked Dickie in the eyes; the bitterness on his face slowly melted away.

"I just wanted him to love me," David said quietly.

Dickie felt his heart leap out of his chest; for the first time…he completely understood David.

And didn't feel so bitter towards him anymore.

"I know," he said quietly.

Dickie reluctantly embraced David…and said nothing else.


	58. Chapter 57

8

Chapter 57

David quietly entered sickbay…a solemn look on his face. He paused at the door…glancing from patient to patient.

Each one was quietly resting. They each looked so peaceful…fast asleep.

David's eye fell upon Lo-Chem in the far corner; he watched him for a moment…a bitter look in his eyes.

"Commander,"

David slowly turned his head; the Doctor had appeared from her office in the far corner.

David feigned a casual air; he shrugged his shoulders and tried to look sheepish.

"I just wanted…" he trailed off. He glanced around the room one more time.

"How is she?"

The doctor nodded in understanding. She beckoned to him…and disappeared near her desk. David followed behind.

The young girl lay in bed near the corner of the room; her eyes were open…but barely.

David tried to hide his remorse; he pulled up a chair…and leaned over the bed.

"Heya, kid,"

Her eyes slowly darted towards him.

"Commander," she whispered.

David clenched his jaw.

"How ya doin?"

She looked as though she could hardly understand him.

"The doctor says I'll be okay…I can't feel anything. She pumped me full of drugs,"

David nodded solemnly. He briefly glanced around…slightly nervous.

"Pearson?"

She nodded.

"You can call me Esther," she said quietly.

David feigned a smile.

"First assignment?"

She nodded again; he could see the pure innocence in her eyes. It made his chest hurt.

He put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, kid,"

David squeezed her hand and slowly rose to his feet. He turned to leave…but only got about a foot.

"Commander,"

David half-turned and made eye contact with her.

"Thank you,"

David silently shook his head.

"You can call me David,"

"There's something I haven't seen in awhile," Ed watched David as he let out a small chuckle.

David held a glass of liquid courage in his hand…holding it up in front of his chest.

He was seated at his desk…feet on top of the wood surface.

Ed was seated across from on the leather couch on the far side of the room.

Ed took a small sip of drink…and savored the taste with his lips.

"Ahhhh…"

David's laugh slowly died down…the remnants leaving behind a small and humble smile.

"The worst part is…I actually believed it would grow hair,"

Ed let out a belly laugh.

"Oh my god," he said through chuckles.

David nodded…half-smiling.

"Good times,"

David set his glass down on the desktop…and slid his feet down on the floor.

He slowly propped himself on his elbows…staring out the window.

Ed took another sip…and noticed David's sudden solemnity.

"Dave,"

"Huh?" David didn't look over.

Ed was silent for a moment…watching his friend carefully.

"David,"

"Yeah?" David glanced over…a vacant look in his eyes.

Ed looked him straight in the eyes.

"David,"

David slowly slid back in his chair…and looked down at his hands.

"Ed…"

Ed nodded.

"I…"

David thought of the people in sickbay; Esther's face flashed before his eyes.

David slowly looked up.

"Fifteen people,"

Ed scrunched his mouth to the side in frustration.

"David…"

Ed slowly got to his feet and moved towards his friend; he put his hand on David's arm.

David looked up and the two made eye contact.

"You did what you could,"

A moment passed in silence.

"That's why I feel so awful,"

Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" he said quietly.

David got to his feet and walked towards the window.

"I have no one to blame but myself,"

"David…"

David turned around.

"I just wasn't good enough,"

"I'm sure the people down in sickbay feel differently,"

Before David could respond…the comm system blared.

 _"Bridge to Commander Moore,"_

David and Ed flashed each other a questioning glance.

"Moore here," he replied hitting a button on his desk.

 _"You'd better come out here,"_

When David and Ed stepped out onto the bridge…the rest of the bridge crew had their eyes trained on the viewscreen.

A larger ship…very similar to the alien vessel…was positioned directly opposite of themselves.

David shot a glance at Dickie…who sat in the Captain's chair.

Dickie mouthed the words "You were right,"

David and Dickie slowly and quietly entered the council chamber.

The room was a dark blue and gray; the doors they'd entered led to a platform over-looking a large bottomless cavern.

Opposite of themselves were three aliens perched upon something akin to judges seat in a courtroom.

The pair made their way forward…pausing at the end of the platform.

A dim light from over-head shone in their eyes; the pair shivered from freezing cold temperatures and anxiety.

David cleared his throat…feeling the panic squeeze through his throat.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander David Moore, acting captain of the Federation starship Republic," he motioned to Dickie. "This is Lieutenant Richard Stern…"

He glanced at Dickie.

"My second in command,"

Dickie shot him a small look of surprise.

"Commander Moore," a voice said from the darkness. "I am Yachal…leader of the Chaver,"

David gulped; Dickie shot him an uncomfortable glance.

"You're…the head honcho," David asked…puffing out his lips. He started visibly shaking.

"Correct,"

David nodded his head.

"I suppose…" David bit his lower lip.

"If it means anything…we were only defending ourselves,"

The room got quiet for a moment; the pair could hear themselves breathing.

"Go on,"

David took a deep breath.

"Two weeks ago…the General attacked our ship and kidnapped part of our crew. He nearly destroyed us. We were simply attempting to rescue our people,"

The room got quiet again. David held his breath in anticipation.

"I believe you,"

David and Dickie both let out a sigh of relief.

"You do?"

"General Lo-Chem was serving time in prison for a long list of heinous crimes…including experimenting on his own troops,"

David and Dickie shot each other an uncomfortable look.

"Why us?"

The alien cleared his throat.

"Commander," he said softly. "Our people have fought bitter war for the last fifty years with our blood rival. Many of the men who fought…did not sit well with peace."

David furrowed his brow.

"That…doesn't really answer my question,"

One of the aliens let out a grunt of irritation.

"Commander…we have been watching your people for three decades. Lo-Chem believed you posed a threat to us…"

David nodded.

The alien moved out of the darkness…and into the dim light.

He looked much like Lo-Chem…but his skin was blue not green.

"Commander," he said quietly, almost a whisper. "I feel that…at this time…our peoples should keep their distance."

"Many good soldiers died on that ship…soldiers with families!"

Dickie stepped forward…a look of anger in his eyes. David put a hand on his chest…and shot him a look.

"I understand,"

"But perhaps," Yachal continued. "Someday…"

"I could call you friend," David whispered.

David looked up and made eye contact with Yachal.

"Out of curiosity…what would have happened if I had killed Lo-Chem,"

Another moment of silence; David waited with anxious anticipation.

"We would not be having this conversation,"

David nodded in understanding; Dickie shot him a look…almost of gratitude.

"Our ship will escort you to the dimensional rift. You do not belong in our area of space,"

David chuckled a bit to himself…turning to leave.

"I have been…" he whispered to himself.

"Commander?" Yachal called out.

David slowly turned back…halfway towards the exit.

"My people have a saying: I have been a stranger in a strange land,"

Yachal raised an eyebrow.

"It was spoken by a man who discovered his identity was false…but eventually recovered his true self,"

Yachal nodded his head.

"You have been a stranger in a strange land,"

"Yes,"

As David left…the words echoed in his head. A chill ran up his spine.

 _"I…have been…a stranger in a strange land,"_


	59. Chapter 58

8

Chapter 58

Carl took a sip of his coffee…and gently set the mug back down on his desk.

He picked up his padd…and fixed his eyes on the small lines.

They slowly moved back and forth over and over the same sentence:

 _"The Fatum people are primarily an agrarian society,"_

He read the words again and again; he pictured them in his head.

But his mind couldn't make the connection between symbol and definition; his brain wouldn't process the information being fed it.

Carl sighed and set the padd down; he leaned back in his chair.

He picked up the mug of coffee…then immediately set it down.

He folded his hands over his lap for a brief moment…his expression one of regret.

 _"I'll never see him again,"_ he thought to himself.

He picked up a picture of himself and Saul from years ago.

He held it in his hand…studying it.

 _Saul set his glass down on the coffee table…letting his eyes wonder to the floor._

 _He folded his hands over his stomach…and clenched his jaw in anticipation._

 _"I'd better go," he said quietly. "We leave in an hour."_

 _Carl nodded…a disappointed expression soaking onto his face._

 _The two men quietly rose to their feet…and casually moved towards the door._

 _Saul placed his hand on Carl's shoulder._

 _"I'm gonna miss you,"_

 _"I'm gonna miss you too, friend,"_

 _The two men shook hands._

 _"It was good to see you one last time,"_

 _Carl shot Saul a questioning glance; Saul ignored his expression._

 _"Carl," he said quietly._

 _Carl responded with his eyes._

 _"Promise me something,"_

 _Saul paused for a moment. Carl furrowed his brow in confusion._

 _"Promise me you'll look after my family."_

 _Carl searched his face for a moment…completely dumbfounded._

 _"I…promise. Of course I will. But you're only going to be gone for six months,"_

 _Saul looked at him gravely…and said nothing. He turned and left._

 _Carl stood there for sometime…utterly baffled._

 _But sensing that he would never see his friend again._

"I'm sorry, old friend."

"Sorry for what?"

Carl's eyes doubled in size; the voice had sounded almost exactly like Saul's.

For a moment…he sat there mystified, and a bit hopeful.

He heard movement from the door…and glanced up.

In the doorway stood a figure…that looked much like Saul.

A light from behind blinded the details.

Carl stood up from his desk…and stepped forward.

He felt nervous…and excited.

The figure stepped forward.

The details became clear.

It was David.

"David!"

Carl's face lit up. David's face was solemn…but confident.

He took a few steps forward; Carl looked a bit ashamed at his own outburst.

"I mean…Commander," he nodded solemnly…reigning himself in.

David slowly stepped forward…and embraced Carl.

A look of confusion spread across his face…at first.

After a moment…he gave in…and returned the sentiment.

Several minutes passed…and the two men let go and took a step back from each other.

"I'm sorry," David said quietly…looking him straight in the eyes.

Carl felt a tear welling in the corner of his…but held it in.

He could sense the sincerity in David's face…and the way that he spoke.

"Its okay. I'm just glad they're okay."

The two looked at each other…not as Admiral and Commander. But as father and son.

"All my life I've wanted to run away…and I would always make some excuse why," David said quietly. "I couldn't just push through…or accept the consequences of what I did."

Carl watched him intently with his eyes…his hands folded on top of his desk.

David looked him in the eyes.

"All I could think about was how angry I was. Everywhere I went…something reminded me of him. Even you…you're the worst reminder of all,"

David lowered his eyes to the floor.

"But I couldn't see that you honestly just cared about me. I couldn't see any of the good things,"

"I couldn't admit how hurt I really was," he said, lowering his voice.

"David," Carl said quietly. "Your father loved you very much."

David glanced up…his eyes red and puffy.

"It may be hard to believe…but you, and your mother and sister were what made your father as strong as he was,"

Carl paused…averting his eyes.

"He told me once…that the three of you was what made him want to get up in the morning,"

David listened quietly…unchanged by what he heard.

"But the war changed him. He never wanted to fight. He never wanted to serve. And when he did…he was never truly the same. He felt the Federation should be prepared…"

Carl paused…looking David in the eyes.

"He felt you should be ready for what lay ahead,"

The words sent up David's spine.

"Ready for what?"

Carl got up and turned towards the window.

"I don't know that he was talking about anything in particular,"

David sensed something more…but he didn't pry.

Carl turned back and faced David.

"David…I'm so proud of you. Not because of anything you've done…but because…"

David quietly nodded.

"I'll be honest with you; I was always disappointed I couldn't have children of my own. In some regard…looking after you filled that void…"

Carl sat down at his desk…looking David straight in the eyes. He thought of the promise he'd made to Saul.

"But that doesn't change," he said quietly. "How much I care about you."

Minutes passed; the two men said nothing.

Finally, David rose to his feet, setting a padd down on his desk in front of Carl.

David turned to leave…Carl began reading it.

"Is this really what you want?" Carl called out.

David slowly turned around. He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands…gesturing defeat.

"It doesn't really matter. Once Command hears about how I conducted myself out there…my career is over,"

Carl studied him for a moment with his eyes.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked quietly.

David thought of his friendship with Ed…and the bond he'd shared with Dickie.

He thought of the chats he'd had with Wong…and that moment in sickbay when he came to see Esther.

He remembered that feeling that he'd had years ago…that he had to be in Starfleet.

His gut instinct.

"Maybe," he said quietly.

David slowly left…feeling a weight had been lifted.

There was just one final thing he had to do.

As David slipped out of Carl's office and into the hallway…he spotted Dickie.

The pair started walking in opposite directions towards each other…pausing face to face.

Dickie averted his eyes…the same bitter look on his face.

"I didn't tell them,"

Dickie rolled his eyes towards David; David displayed a look of shock with a tinge of gratitude.

"None of us did,"

David's lower lip started twitching…feeling a desire to say something.

But anything he might have said to Dickie felt futile.

Dickie passed him and continued on; David grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Dickie glared down at the hand…and David quickly removed it…noticing the reaction.

"Thank you,"

Dickie scoffed and left. David glanced down at the palm of his hand and clenched his fist a few times slowly.

David glanced up and watched Dickie disappear into another corridor.

A small smile spread across his lips.

"You're an odd fella, Dick,"

After David left Starbase One…he wanted to make a quick stop before he headed for his final destination.

He slowly materialized in a glare of swirling blues and whites…appearing on a sidewalk over-looking the harbor.

He glanced about; next to him was a bench…and past the bench was the string of shops on the opposite side of the street.

David quickly crossed the street…passing a pair of Vulcans speaking in their language.

He nearly bumped into an older woman in an enlisted uniform; he quickly maneuvered his body so that he would barely miss her.

"Excuse me!"

When he reached the other side…he paused in the area he remembered.

He searched the buildings with his eyes; he furrowed his brow in frustration as he scanned and scanned the vicinity.

Nearby, an older man was sweeping the sidewalk in front of his own shop…a small deli.

"Excuse me," David said curtly, approaching the man.

The old man slowly lifted his head, glancing around…then spotted David.

"Yes?"

David pointed in the direction that he remembered.

"What happened to the coffee shop?"

The man scrunched his eyes with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Coffee shop?"

David paused for a moment…unsure of what to say.

"Ya know…the coffee shop. It was right here nine years ago. Did it shut down?"

The man shook his head.

"I've run my deli for twenty years…that building has been empty since I moved in here,"

A chill ran up to David's spine.

"Chuck?" he asked quietly…lowering his arm.

The man shook his head…and went back sweeping.

 _"Did it really happen?"_ David thought to himself.

He shook his head and started slowly walking away…completely dumbfounded.

 _"Maybe I am crazy,"_


	60. Chapter 59

16

Chapter 59

"Dear…where'd did you put the delivery stub?"

"I don't know, mother,"

"I can't retrieve the new shipment without it,"

"I really don't know,"

"Well I need it!"

"I know!"

The elder woman harrumphed in frustration.

"Ever since you came back…you've been so absent minded! I can't have you doing this in my shop!"

The younger woman began crying; the elder woman embraced.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she said through tears.

"Shhhhhh…its okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

The elder woman cooed gently; the younger woman started to calm down.

David heard the entire exchange from the sidewalk; he stood in front of the door…glancing back at the street ever so often in indecision.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, and a pair of dark-brown boots.

He watched the streets for a moment; dirty, old farmers collecting supplies. Young people eating at the cafes; shopkeepers going about their business.

It looked just as it always had to him. He felt the same way he had nine years ago.

Except for some small kernel of a feeling tucked away.

Wanting desperately to break free.

He just didn't know what it was.

David glanced back at the door; the exchange had died to a whisper.

He thought better of intruding…and started slowly moving away down the sidewalk.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said from behind.

David slowly turned around; it was the shopkeeper he'd met years ago.

"Hi," he said quietly…smiling.

She studied him for a moment with her eyes; she seemed curious…yet oblivious.

"Can I…" she waved towards the door to her shop.

David waved his hand.

"No…that's okay…I can come back,"

She studied him as he walked away…a look of realization slowly creeping onto her face.

"Wait a minute! I know you!"

David turned back…a gentle smile spreading across his lips.

"You're that kid,"

David bobbed his heading…chuckling a bit.

"I remember you…David!"

"Yes,"

"How are you, David?" she said smiling.

David nodded his head again.

"I'm good," he said quietly. "I'm just back in town in a few days…and I thought I'd pop by and say hello."

David lowered his head a bit…looking a bit bashful.

"You made kind of an impression on me, all those years ago," he said lowering his voice. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, bologna! I'm just a silly old woman!" she said smiling and laughing.

David shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. "You made me realize…everything has a purpose."

For a moment…she looked as though a tear would form in her eye; she smiled gently.

"That's so sweet,"

She shook the vulnerability away…and a look of excitement crossed her face.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my daughter! She's just inside!"

David waited patiently…a small grin on his face. He glanced about at the streets again…feeling a small pit at the lack of clarity.

He turned back as he heard the women exit the door…feeling his hopes dashed. But wanting to oblige the kind old woman.

His eyes grew three sizes when he saw who it was.

"Esther!" the name escaped his lips with shock.

"Commander! I mean…David! Its good to see you,"

Esther had a big and kind smile on her face; he could see a tear form in the corner of her eye.

Her mother looked back and forth between the two…shooting Esther a puzzled look.

"Dear? You know him?"

A tear started rolling down her cheek.

"Mother! This is the man who saved me!" she exclaimed motioning to David.

The realization hit the old woman with a bang; she rushed over to David and started hugging him and bawling her eyes out.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you…thank you so much! My Esther means the world to me!"

She let him go and moved towards her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Esther…and the two looked on at him.

"I owe you everything," she said quietly through tears.

David shook his head…a warm feeling growing in his chest, and smile spreading across his face.

"I just did what I should have,"

The woman looked him straight in the eyes.

"You brought my precious Esther home safe and sound…you have no idea how much that means to me. Especially since her father died. She's all I have,"

"Mootherr…" Esther said…chiding the old woman.

"I think I know," David said quietly.

He turned and slowly started walking away.

Esther quickly raced up to him…and pulled him back…one last time.

"David," she said quietly…and a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah?" David asked…a bit perplexed.

She averted her eyes a bit…and brushed a stroke of hair to the side nervously.

"I didn't want to tell anyone…but something happened to me on that ship,"

David raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"When I was all alone in my cell…a voice told me you were coming for me,"

David glanced around…a bit confused.

"A voice?"

She nodded her head. She finally made eye-contact.

"I think it was God," she whispered.

David froze for a moment…processing the information. Then he broke out into laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said through chuckles. He patted her on the shoulder…and straightened his face.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't believe in that stuff."

A look of embarrassment on her face, she nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Esther," he called out.

She paused in her tracks.

"I will say…some strange stuff did happen out there to me too. Stuff I still can't explain,"

She glanced at him over her shoulder and flashed him a humble smile.

"Thanks, David."

The words Esther's mother had said rung in his head; he thought of his own mother…all those years ago…bawling when he returned home.

As he walked…the scene played out again and again in his head.

He eventually found himself at the same spot as before…all those years ago.

He slowly lowered his body down onto the edge of the curb; he glanced up to see the sun setting just below the edge of the cornfields.

 _"So beautiful,"_ he thought to himself.

The feeling tucked away…began bubbling up.

The same feeling he'd felt years ago…on that exact spot.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he admired nature's beauty.

 _"It wasn't all for nothing,"_

"I can do it," he whispered. "Not as a warrior, not as my father."

"Just me,"

After nightfall came…David only remained briefly. As the sun set…and the variety of critters flourished…he felt a pang of anxiety well in his chest.

He swept the landscape with his eyes, wanting to savor every ounce as much as he could.

He watched a farmer load the last few bales of hay into his barn; he spotted a squirrel sniffing beneath crushed corn stalks within an empty field.

David let out a deep sigh.

He tried to examine a figure moving around in the shadows of a grouping of trees; but his mind could no longer enjoy or latch onto any innocuous image.

He slowly…reluctantly…lifted himself from the cold, hard surface.

He swept the concrete crumbs and specks of dirt from his behind.

He turned on his heels…and began walking.

His anxiety grew an inch…as if it were mercury in a thermometer.

As David made his way through town…he felt chills over his body.

The people had disappeared to their respective corners; not a peep was heard.

It was ominous.

As he moved…his reluctance grew more and more.

His stomach started knotting itself; he wanted to outburst…he knew the futility of it.

When he reached the edge of town…he looked over his shoulder one last time.

He puffed up his cheeks…and glanced longingly…as if the buildings could show encouragement.

After a moment…he relented, and continued on. Feeling a bit rejected by the buildings, but understanding that there was never any encouragement to be had.

David had been walking to close to half of an hour; as he moved…he watched his feet…one foot up and down at a time.

He carefully examined the movements with his eyes; he invested himself in the crunching sound the gravel made. Or the puffs of dust that escaped from the bottoms of his boots.

Albeit…he tried to.

With each passing obsession…he became more frustrated with the lack of satisfaction.

David paused for a moment…standing in the center of the road.

He was less than five minutes away.

He let out a deep breath…and acknowledged his ever-growing fear.

"I can do this," he whispered.

As moments passed…he began to feel a surge of bravery.

His fear grew dimmer; it did not disappear…but he felt as though…he had a choice.

The choice was clear.

When David reached the driveway…he paused for only a moment to take in the scenery.

Not one thing had changed. The barn was identical, the house was perfectly painted, and the lawn chairs were in their precise location.

It was eerie.

David started moving forward…his anxious feelings peaking.

His stomach clenched; a cold sweat formed at the base of his spine.

But he continued; much to his own surprise.

"Rap rap rap!"

He waited…his fingers starting to shake…his heart pulsing.

"Rap…"

The door opened.

She stood there…the pair staring each other down for a moment.

She pierced him with a glare; he left himself as vulnerable as possible.

"Its you," she muttered bitterly.

She slammed the door shut and returned inside.

David stood there for a moment…feeling a wave of guilt mixed with frustration.

He sighed…and glanced down at the ground…feeling a bit defeated.

He started to turn away…making it to only the first step.

He paused; he felt another surge of bravery.

He flipped on his heels…grasping the doorknob.

He threw it open…and marched inside.

He found her sitting quietly in the kitchen…her eyes glassy.

He didn't notice her facial expression at first; he fell on his old instincts.

"You're going to listen to me and I won't leave until you do!" he shouted.

No response.

"God dammit! I came all the way down here to resolve this…and that's what I'm going to do!"

He paused…more words caught in his throat when he saw her face.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"David," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

David felt completely baffled; he stood there…his eyes wide and his lower lip hanging down.

"Mom…"

She looked up at him.

"I didn't want to let either of you go…but now I've lost both of you,"

David held back tears; he felt a bulge in his throat.

He slowly pulled out a chair…and sat down next to her.

He placed his hand on hers sympathetically.

"Mom…I…."

"You're not him…and you never will be. You're my son. I love you…and I want you to be happy,"

David struggled for a moment to hold in his tears; he made a few strange sounds in the process. She didn't seem to notice.

"I love you too, Mom,"

She smiled…albeit, slightly pained.

"Come here,"

They embraced each other for a moment.

"David," she said quietly, pulling back. "I've never been the same since I lost your father."

"I know,"

"He was everything to me. Always was…always will be."

"Mom…"

She shot him a look. He silenced himself.

"I'll never be as happy as I was with him. When I lost him…I thought I could replace him with the two of you,"

David wrapped his hand tightly around hers.

"Mom…I was a coward. I couldn't admit how much it hurt the way…"

He trailed off. She shot him a look telling him she understood.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. She mouthed the words "Its okay".

A moment passed in silence.

"Mom…I've found something that matters to me. For the first time…I feel like I'm good at something that doesn't involve hurting other people,"

She smiled again.

"Then you should stick with it…." She trailed off.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. She glanced off into the distance.

"You should never let those things go. Once they're gone…they're gone,"

A few moments passed…and they sat in silence.

"I wish I could help you."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Will you be alright?"

She blinked and patted him on the cheek gently.

"Don't worry about me…you have your own life to live,"

David embraced her again…and let a little tear out.

He would have let them all out…but he felt he had to maintain some dignity.

Albeit…misplaced.

After David and his mother had a quiet meal…Kara went to bed…and lead him to his old room.

Everything was exactly as he left it; the bed sheets were neatly tucked, books un-touched…and every picture in its original place.

Just like the rest of the house.

David shot his mother an odd look; she puffed out her cheeks and shrugged her shoulders.

David silently nodded…shaking his head as he entered.

"Mommmm…" he said quietly.

He chuckled a little…and she joined in briefly.

"Good night, honey. You can stay as long as you like,"

David turned around and gave his mother one last hug.

"Good night, Mom,"

As David was settling himself in…examining of few of his old belongings…he spotted something on his pillow.

It was a note marked with his name.

He gently opened it…pulling it out of the envelope…grasping it tightly with his thumb and index finger. The note shook in his hand…as he scanned the lines.

 _David,_

 _I left you this note…because it may be sometime before I come home._

 _I wanted to apologize for the way that I have treated you all of these years; you didn't really deserve it._

 _Ever since Dad died…Mom has been so lost; I felt like it was my responsibility…because you left._

 _All of our childhood…I felt like it was my job to fix things…instead of just letting them fall apart. But I didn't want to. I wanted to leave…just as much as you did. I wanted to find something for myself…and I resented you for leaving because of it._

 _After you left…Mom and I both became angrier and bitterer than before._

 _Then one night…she finally explained to me how she'd felt this whole time…and I knew I had some fences to mend myself._

 _I was planning on taking a job on Earth when I graduated to stay close…but I was offered an opportunity I couldn't refuse. Starfleet contracted me to survey new worlds for marine life; when I first heard…I could hardly believe it!_

 _I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Who knows…maybe we'll bunch into each other…out there in the unknown. I look forward to that day!_

 _Love,_

 _Your baby sister_

David read the letter two or three more times. He gently placed his hand on the words…wanting to savor the moment.

A teardrop hit the page; then another. He set it down…and his eyes flooded.

This time…he didn't care. No one was there to seem him breakdown.

"I do too,"

David felt as though everything was perfect as it could be. He felt a pure, unadulterated joy. But there was this feeling deep down, in the bottom of his chest.

Something was missing; something he could never have.

He ignored it for the time being; he wanted to enjoy this moment.

 _I'm running…faster and faster. I can hear my breathing. I can see my heart beating through my chest. The throbbing pain worsens with every step._

 _I can see a sea of trees around me; everything is clear._

 _I can hear twigs snapping; I can hear leaves crinkling._

 _I can hear footsteps…my own…and someone elses._

 _To the left of me is an animal…large and on all fours._

 _It's a wolf; it howls right beside me…shattering my eardrums._

 _The wolf slowly transforms into Lo-Chem; I fight him off…and continue forward._

 _I stumble…my whole body crashes to the ground. I feel dirt. I struggle over roots._

 _The footsteps get closer and closer…I try to move but I'm paralyzed._

 _The footsteps end behind me; I hear Lo-Chem's twisted screams of pain. It sounds uncannily like my own._

 _I can feel my panic; its like my beating heart getting faster and louder._

 _I slowly rise to my feet; my fear locks my legs in place._

 _I hear breathing; I hear snarling._

 _"David,"_

 _My father's voice._

 _My stomach churns._

 _My panic builds._

 _Sweat pours from my face._

 _In a panic and adrenaline induced frenzy…I whip around._

 _Through the blurriness…I can make out the image of my father._

 _My vision starts to clear._

 _I'm staring back at myself._

 _"Keep going. You're not finished," I say to myself. He is older…his words put me at ease._

 _I hear a growling._

 _It's a voice; a language I couldn't understand._

 _Shouting…screaming._

 _Someone screams in agony._

 _It's the Klingon from the Outpost; he attacks me…and I beat him like before._

 _His body lays before me…blood soaking my hands._

 _I collapse to the ground; waves of nausea pass over me._

 _"You can't just forget me,"_

 _The words created a sharp pain in my chest._

 _"No!" I cry._

 _She is there; she holds out a hand…and helps me up._

 _"David," she says sweetly._

 _I feel drawn to her; a warm…tingling feeling absorbs my body._

 _I rise…and we look each other in the eyes; we both smile and become absorbed in each other._

 _"Sephora," I say quietly. She smiles even wider._

 _She starts to slowly fade away into nothing._

 _"Wait!" I yell…feeling intense panic._

 _A hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around._

 _Its my father._

 _But he is much older; as if he were still alive._

 _"David," he says quietly. "They're coming."_

 _My face fills with terror._

 _I hear a loud crash above my head; my eyes shoot up towards the sky._

 _A fiery ball of explosions and twisted metal._

 _At first I can't make it out; my vision is blurred._

 _I rub my eyes; a chill runs up my spine._

 _I can make out the name amid the flames._

 _U.S.S. Republic._

David shot up in bed…a look of terror on his face. He gasped for breaths…his heart racing a mile a minute.

His first impulse was to smash something…or run outside and into the night.

Or go out…and hit his heavy bag.

Do something…anything.

But he didn't want to.

Slowly…as he let himself relax and the dream sink in, his feelings started to become clear.

The gut instinct…that something was missing bubbled to the surface.

His dream was such a confused mess; he didn't know what to make of most of it.

But one thing was clear.

"He's still out there. Dead or alive…he's still out there." He whispered.

David looked up at the night sky…and knew what he had to do.

David noticed a blinking light out of the corner of his eye; he didn't acknowledge it at first…caught in his own thoughts.

A few moments passed…and when the emotion had faded…he slowly moved towards the comm panel on his desk.

He groggily opened the message.

It was from Carl.

After he listened to it…a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Carl," he said quietly. "You magnificent bastard."


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

When Sephora woke…she gently propped herself on the edge of the bed.

Her nightgown flowed in the wind; she gracefully turned towards the source; she'd left the window open before she'd gone to bed.

She slowly moved to the window…and closed them as quietly as possible…using the tips of her fingers.

She sighed…looking out into the courtyard below.

After Sephora had thrown on a beautiful, flowery dress, she slipped out into to the hallway and down the stairs.

As she moved…she took great pains to move on the tips of her toes.

On the first step…the floorboards creaked loudly.

She froze…and glanced around behind her.

No sign of anyone.

She slowly continued on…tensing up with anxiety for fear of making more sounds.

From the open door of his bedroom…Sephora's father caught a glimpse of her sneaking past his room.

He lay there for a moment…groaning from fatigue.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands…then slowly slipped out from the covers.

Sephora slipped out into the garden…quickening her pace now that she was within safe distance.

She moved past the statues and fountain…and continued on into the garden.

There…she planted herself in front of a small array of majestic red, blue and yellow blossoms.

She examined them with her eyes…a wistful but pained look on her face.

She held one of the petals in her hand...bobbing every now and then.

"I wish life was so simple," she whispered…as though she were talking to the flowers.

The silence of the outdoors was interrupted by a clearing of a throat; a look of slight panic poured into her eyes…and she slowly turned to see the source.

"Father," she said quietly…a guilty look on her face.

Her father sighed and stepped forward. His eyes were still groggy from sleep.

"Sephora," he said quietly…slightly pained.

She looked down…hiding an expression of shame.

"I know what you're going to say,"

He nodded his head…then slowly moved towards her and sat down next to her.

"Daughter…you must take your responsibilities seriously…"

"I know, I know," she droned.

He turned towards her studying her face.

"I don't tell you these things to make you unhappy," he said, lowering his voice. His eyes got a bit glassy.

"Father," she said quietly…echoing his mannerisms.

"I want you to be prepared. Someday…I will be gone. You will have to look after our people,"

She silently nodded…her eyes getting a bit glassy themselves.

"Father," she practically whispered. She averted her eyes.

"Yes?"

She picked a flower and fingered the pedals.

"I had the dream again,"

A look of frustration spread across his face.

"Ahhhh! Not that boy again! Daughter…he is but a distant memory of someone you hardly knew."

Sephora looked him in the eyes.

"I know, Father," she replied, raising her voice slightly. "But there was something very different about him."

Her father harrumphed and turned away; he got to his feet…and walked a few paces in the opposite direction.

"Just a boy," he muttered to himself. "Just a boy."

He turned on his heels towards Sephora.

She met his glance…and rose to her feet.

"I want to visit him,"

"Out of the question!"

She pleaded him with her eyes.

"Father…"

His face turned cold and emotionless. He turned and started walking away.

"You will understand someday," he whispered.

Sephora let him get about ten feet away from her.

"Father,"

He paused and turned back.

"Just once. One last chance to see him,"

He studied her with his eyes.

"Then you will let it go?"

She silently nodded.

"I promise,"

His face melted from stern…to reluctant. He quietly nodded his head…and continued on.

Sephora returned to the flowers…feeling a burst of pure joy.

That warm, beautiful smile spread across her lips.

She looked up at the sky longingly.

"David," she whispered.


	62. Epilogue

8

Epilogue

"Doo dooo dooo dooo,"

David shot Ed an odd glance.

"Bum bum bummmm…bum bum bubum bubum!"

David started glancing around uncomfortably; his lower lip slowly lowered in confusion.

"Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn…"

"What the hell are you singing?" David finally interjected…his voice dripping with irritation.

"I don't know…I can't remember where I heard it," Ed replied nonchalantly. "It just popped into my head.

David rolled his eyes…hiding his anxiety with frustration. The agitation seeped through.

He pulled at his collar…straightening it and smoothing it out.

The pair were hurdling through a turbolift; in the window behind them, the Republic could be seen, getting repaired in drydock.

David let out an agitated sigh…then clasped his hands over his stomach.

"Ya good, Boyo?"

"Ya," David shot back.

"Ya seem a lil tense,"

"I'm good!" David glanced over at Ed…irritation in his eyes. Ed noticed the look…and immediately eased up.

Ed began biting his lower lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"Why did you let that alien General live?"

David looked over…another uncomfortable yet irritated look on his face.

"You're asking me this now?!"

Ed shrugged his shoulders.

A moment passed in silence.

David finally cleared his throat.

"It didn't seem necessary," he said quietly, glancing over. "To kill him. Enough people had already died."

Ed nodded his head.

David left out the part about seeing his face on his body…and their voices being the same.

 _"I was sick of fighting myself,"_

The two men remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

When the doors opened…Ed got out first…then immediately paused and turned back.

He placed a hand on David's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm happy for you, David. You deserve something good like this,"

David's expression turned from agitated…to slightly relieved. He flashed a small smile.

"Thanks, Ed. This wouldn't have been possible without you, though,"

Ed smiled…then continued forward.

David immediately felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he stepped into the throngs of people.

They were in a small viewing gallery…with a large window on the opposite side over-looking the Republic.

David spotted Carl at the opposite ended…and waved to him.

Dickie was also there…off in a corner…arms crossed and face bitter. The pair nodded to each other.

David dodged a few crewmates…and started for the center of the crowd…when he spotted her.

Sephora.

His face instantly lit up…and the warm tingling feeling spread throughout his body.

He quickly made his way over…her face also lighting up like his.

"Hello there!"

She stepped a few inches closer…a gaggle of people pushing past her.

"Hi!"

David studied her for a moment; her hair was just as luscious…and her face was just as beautiful. Her eyes pierced his soul like diamonds. She hadn't aged a day.

"I thought I would never see you again,"

Her eyes lowered a bit.

"I did too…but I thought of you everyday,"

He smiled warmly at her.

"I never could forget you,"

She glanced down at his uniform.

"I see you went through with it,"

He nodded his head…feeling a bit bittersweet.

"Yes," he said, lowering his voice. "It turns out Starfleet isn't so bad after all."

She looked a tad bit disappointed.

"Oh," she replied. "That's good."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"What about you?" he asked a bit uncomfortably.

Her face turned from warm to a bit pained.

"Yes," she replied. "I finally buckled down as well."

David didn't know what to say; he looked down at his feet for a moment.

"Sephora," he said a bit sheepishly. "I was wondering if you'd like…"

An officer approached him and whispered in his ear.

David glanced up at her…looking a bit disappointed.

"I have to go," he said…her face growing more disappointed. "Will I see you again?"

She gracefully pecked him on the cheek.

"I hope so," she whispered in his ear.

Before David could say anything…the officer started pushing him to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentleman," Carl announced, once David was standing next to him. "We're gathered here for the time honored tradition of anointing a brand new ship captain."

The whole room made a roar of hand clapping. After a moment…Carl waved his hand to silence them.

He turned to David…and flashed him a look of pride.

"David Moore. In light of your brave conduct and demonstration of strong leadership abilities in lieu recent events," he looked David in the eyes…a warm expression on his face. "I am extremely proud to honor you with the rank of Captain."

He pinned a rank insignia on David's jacket.

"And to officially assign you to the U.S.S. Republic as its commanding officer!"

Carl produced a book of Federation law. He held it up in front of David.

"Please place your right hand on the law book,"

David obliged; he glanced around at the crowds…just now feeling his jitters start to come back.

He took a deep breath…and began.

"Space…the final frontier," Ed watched from the back…martini in his hand…and cheesy grin on his face.

"These are the voyages of the starship…" David got a bit choked up. "Republic."

Wong cut a conversation with another officer to listen intently.

"Her five year mission…to explore strange new worlds,"

The doctor looked on passively.

"To seek out new life and new civilizations," Theuma watched him carefully…an intrigued smile on his face.

"And…" David paused…making eye-contact with each of his seniors officers. "To boldly go…where no man has gone before,"

Dickie began to slowly clap…the rest of the room eventually joining in.

David turned to Carl…shaking his hand…and thanking him beneath the loud roar of the crowds. He wore one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Beyooonnd…the rim of the star light!"

The whole room quieted down…and turned to see the source of the singing.

It was Ed.

"My loooove…is wand'ring in star-light!"

David began massaging a throbbing vein in his temple.

"He'll finnnndd…in star clustered reaches love,"

"Ohhhhh…my goddddd," David whispered.

"Strange love a star woman teaches.  
I know  
His journey ends never  
His star trek  
Will go on forever.  
But tell him  
While he wanders his starry sea  
Remember, remember meeeeeeeee." He screeched as he finished his song.

The whole room was dead silent…glancing to each other in awkward confusion.

David slowly lifted his head…and looked straight at Ed. Ed lifted his martini to him and flashed him his cheesy grin.

"Ed," he shouted. "What the hell!?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"It felt right,"

David rolled his eyes; Ed's face filled with worry.

"You didn't like it?"

David grimaced. Ed cleared his throat.

"Here's another one folks," he began. "Its been a long road…"

"Aaaaalriiighhhht!" David cried…swiftly moving through the crowd towards Ed.

He grabbed the glass from his hand…and grabbed his arm.

"Cut off!"

David began leading Ed out of the viewing gallery.

"But I never even took a sip!"

"Uh huh,"

David paused and glanced back at the crowds…searching for her with his eyes.

She was gone.

David's face turned from irritated to disappointed.

"I will see you again," he whispered.

He looked over…towards the window.

He caught a glimpse of the Republic…in all of her majesty.

For a moment…as he watched…the song Ed had sung in the turbolift began playing in his head.

"God dammit, Ed! Now its stuck in my head!" he grumbled turning and leading Ed out of the room.

Despite the frustration…and disappointment at not getting more time to see Sephora.

David felt ready…to begin the adventure again.

He realized the different parts of his dream had come true; the Klingon…him joining Starfleet.

Lo-Chem.

Clearly he would see her again. And he knew his father had to be out there somewhere.

David froze in his tracks. He glanced down at his Captain insignia.

He pictured the Republic…burning up and crashing.

A chill ran up his spine.

"Ed," he said quietly. "Let's get started."

"Started with what? Can I go back to the party…"

David quickly shook himself out of his trance…and realized where he was.

"I'm sorry…that was really cheesy,"


End file.
